Crownless Shadows
by NerdyMischief
Summary: (Fantasy AU) Eight companions set out on a journey, a journey that will decide the fate of Olympus. Men, elves, dwarves, hobbits... even a wizard. All essential to the task at hand. Burdened with the most powerful object, with the most deadliest curse. Will they succeed? Or will they fall? Will the ancient earth mother Gaea bring Olympus to it's knees? Only time will tell...
1. Hearthside

_**Grover**_

Welcome to Hearthside.

Hobbits have been living and farming in the Hearth for many hundreds of years quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Large Folk. Olympus, after all, is full of unusual creatures beyond count. Hobbits seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise. In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow.

And life in Hearthside goes on, very much as it has in this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly — if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in Hearthside, passing from one generation to the next and there's always been an Underwood living here, under the hills.

This is where Grover comes in. A hobbit, just like any other, sitting on a rocking chair in the comforts of home and smoking a lovely pipe of Hercules Huff. It's everything a hobbit could want. But that all changed, with a wizard…

Grover rested on a log, far away from the hustle and bustle of the Hearthside, being at peace with the nature. He sat in silence, writing his book of stories to come. It currently had no stories but rather recollections of his life. He looked down at the pages to see only three of them filled, the rest being blank. It wasn't much, but what could he do? Life in Hearthside wasn't exactly exciting. Grover shrugged at the thought and touched the paper with his quill. As he wrote, the great sounds of the wild buzzed around him; the chirping of birds and the rustling of animals. Even the faint sound of a river rushing. Though there was one sound that he didn't quite expect; the sound of horse hooves and the squeaking of a cart. His head perked up at the unexpected sound and turned to the direction it's coming from. It must be coming from the road nearby, Grover thought. The road he spoke of ran through the forest and was one of the entrances into Hearthside. But as convenient as it was, not many used its path.

Out of curiosity, Grover decided to investigate. He closed up the book, making sure to dry the ink and packed his quill and ink bottle, placing them in to a little satchel. He started to move rather quickly, to the point where he was almost skipping. He ran to the little opening of trees that made way for a road. As he got closer, he heard more sounds and this time there was whistling. And the closer and closer he got, the more excited he became. Grover was about to meet a very old friend. Once he reached the opening, he waited for his guest to arrive. Looking down the road, which turned right at the end, he saw a horse, than an old man sitting on a cart.

The man wore a long black robe, but not too baggy. It seemed to fit his shape perfectly and his black boots almost reached to his knees. At his side was a long, pitch black sword and at the end of the hilt was a skull. At a first glance he looked terrifying and grumpy. The old man was slumped over and had the most blank expression on his face. His eyes had bags underneath and his hair was all over the place. He had slight wrinkles on his forehead and at the edges of his eyes (but don't tell him that). He didn't even have a full grown beard like most Wizards, but he had some scruff. The man pulled up next to the hobbit.

Grover crossed his arms over his chest, making sure to look serious. The two tended to play this game whenever they met, acting like they were on official business.

"Well, strange to see you in these parts, Nikolan," Grover said, puffing his chest.

The old wizard looked at back at him sternly, "Likewise, Mister Underwood."

"Are you here for the Annual Campfire Festival?"

"Why, of course," Nikolan replied.

Grover frowned, "Well, you're late. The festival was yesterday, maybe you should work on your timing."

"Impossible," Nikolan grunted, "A wizard is always precise with his timing."

The wizard glared at Grover who glared back. The confrontation goes on for a good couple of seconds, but soon enough, the ends of Grover's mouth started to twitch, curling into a smile. Before they knew it, both were bursting with laughter. However, while Grover 'rolled on the ground', Nikolan only had the energy to… chuckle. After a good amount of laughing had passed, Grover jumped from the ground and onto Nikolan.

"_Ah_, it's good to see you Niko!" He shouted while wrapping his arms around him.

Nikolan leaned back with a stiff smile. "Please. No hugging. And don't call me Niko, Nikolan is fine thank you."

Grover immediately stopped his affectionate attacks and moved his hands in an apologetic way. "Right… sorry. Not a hugger."

Nikolan then curled his mouth into what looked like a smile and ruffled his hand through the little hobbit's hair. "But yes, my dear Grover. It is good to see you too."

* * *

For the next hour, he rode with Nikolan through the hills of Hearthside. They talked about many things and looked at many gorgeous views. The colourful green of the hills and trees, the shining of the lake and the wonderful flowers that littered both the fields and residents alike. Grover wasn't as impressed as Nikolan for he had seen it all before, but Niko always said he loved coming back here. He tended to travel alone but Hearthside was always the exception. He preferred the company of hobbits over others.

"Are we going to see any of your famous shadow tricks, tonight?" Grover asked the wizard.

"Tricks?" he replied, slightly offended, "I can assure you, that they are more than just cheap tricks."

"Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to insult you," Grover teased.

Nikolan just smiled back and nodded.

"May I borrow some of what you are smoking?" he asked.

"Sure, it's the best Hercules Huff this side of the Hearth," Grover stated proudly while handing Nikolan a bag of it.

Nikolan took the bag and inspected it, "I'll be the judge of that."

He grabbed the bag with one hand while keeping the other on the reins. He proceeded to try the Hercules Huff, puffing out a few smoke clouds here and there. He didn't say anything but Grover could tell from his reaction that it _was_ good. After, Grover managed to demonstrate some of his smoking skills, like forming some of the clouds into certain shapes. But Nikolan easily surpassed the hobbit, creating things like ships, animals and even people. He was a wizard after all.

They continued to travel across the countryside until they reached the town. The people gave them a variety of looks, some welcoming, some disapproving. But the children were swarming the cart like flies, and Nikolan had to shoo away. Nikolan was not a fan of kids, especially a swarm of them. After they passed the first town, they crossed into another forest. But it was a lot smaller than the one before. The canopy of the trees blocked the sun, only letting a few rays of sunshine through the gaps.

"How is Hestia doing?" Nikolan asked, still looking straight ahead.

The question made Grover hesitate. The thought of Hestia _had_ been popping many questions in his mind, as of late.

"She's… alright," he replied half-heartedly, "But — Hestia's been a bit strange lately."

Nikolan didn't reply, rather he looked into the distance, the odd side glance here and there. But Grover doesn't notice.

"Well, more strange than usual," Grover added.

He couldn't tell but he thought Nikolan's expression changed somehow, almost to a more scrutinizing face.

"She's been more private now, keeping to the fireplace and looking deeply into it. She seems to fiddle with this little pouch when she thinks I'm not looking."

Again, Nikolan didn't say anything.

"Hestia is up to something," Grover concluded, "I know it."

This time he looked at Nikolan to see him quickly glance away, still smoking his pipe. Looking away as if ignoring him.

Grover smiled. "Well alright then, keep your secrets."

Nikolan looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well I'm sure you're grandmother has a _very_ good reason."

Grover was sensing that Nikolan no longer wished to speak of the topic, so he no longer spoke of it. Instead, he sat back and enjoyed the peaceful ride back home with the quiet wizard.

* * *

They finally stopped in front of their destination; Grover's home. It was a quaint place. A small bench at the front and little steps that lead to a large circular door that was the entrance to the house. There were windows on either side of the door with flowers on the frame.

Nikolan and Grover both entered through the little fence gate, parking the cart just outside and walked up the little steps. Grover then knocked on the front door.

Nobody responded…

He knocked again but still no response, just silence. Grover sighed.

"I'm sorry, Niko, she's probably caught up in her own thoughts."

"No need to apologise… and what did I tell you about calling me Niko?"

Ignoring the comment, Grover grabbed the steel key in his pocket and unlocked the door, making a little clicking sound. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He walked over to the coat hanger and hung his little jacket on one of the hooks.

All of a sudden Grover jumped, startled at the sound of a loud bump behind him. He turned around to see Nikolan rubbing his head in pain. Hobbit houses are a lot smaller than full grown men. It's almost natural for them to hurt themselves.

"Are you alright?" Grover asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Grover passed through the living room, not even acknowledging Grandma Hestia who's sat by the fire. She didn't even acknowledge him. She just stayed completely silent, looking endlessly at the flame. Entering the kitchen, Grover looked into the cupboard for any drinks.

"Wine or tea?" he called out to the other room.

"Oh, wine would be fine thank you!" he heard Nikolan call back.

He took out the bottle from the wooden shelves and poured two glasses of wine. He picked up both of them and carried them back into the living room where Nikolan just stood by the table (for the chairs were too small), watching Hestia very closely. Grover saw Nikolan quickly avert his attention away from Hestia and gratefully take the wine Grover served . Grover then took a seat next to him and enjoyed his own.

"How long has she been like this?" Nikolan asked, staring at the blank woman by the fire.

Grover thought for a moment, "I'm not quite sure, maybe about a month ago. She has just been very quiet and silent then here usual storytelling self. Just sitting by the fire and tending to it. And like I said, sometimes fiddling with a small pouch."

Nikolan scratched his chin and thought, already finished with his wine.

"Does she say anything?" asked Nikolan.

"Sometimes… but not directly to me," Grover replied, "more like muttering to herself."

"What does she say?"

"I'm not quite sure. She says things like, '_rumblings in the earth_', or '_the seed_', whatever that means."

Nikolan put down his glass and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment as if in deep thought.

"But… Niko, what could it mean?"

After a long silence he said: "Nothing, it's nothing," giving Grover a reassuring smile. Though Grover doubted him.

"Anyways…" Nikolan said quickly trying to change the subject, "Don't we have the Annual Hearthside Campfire Festival? Shouldn't you prepare?"

"Yes, and it's always the Underwoods' job to set it up... but Hestia usually hosts them," Grover replied, clearly gesturing to her current state.

But Niko just smiled, "_Bah_, it'll be fine, you're an Underwood are you not? And now, with the help of a wizard, you'll do even better."

Grover gave him a smile in return and got up from my seat. He began to gather papers and books, all related to the Campfire Festival, and slammed them onto the table. He looked through vast collection of pages to find the best decorations, setups, how to create a massive fire, etc.

"This is going to be tough work," he realised, "I honestly don't know how grandma was able to do this."

"Well, she always did have a flare for festivities," Nikolan chuckled, "especially for the Hearth."

"She sure did…"

* * *

They continued to look through their source materials, coming up with amazing ways to put on the best lights show. They also arranged a good seating arrangement for the different families. Making sure that the Hedges had a good amount of things to smash (however no clubs are provided), they also double-checked there was enough vegetables for the Greenwoods and also made sure that there was enough food for _everyone_. The hobbits tended to be very hungry folk.

"Well, I guess that should do it," Nikolan stated, "I have a feeling that this will be a _night to remember_."

Grover watched as the wizard grabbed his things and started heading for the door and having to crouch for the low ceilings. However, there was one thing on his mind still poking at the back of his thoughts and just before Nikolan left he asked him one more question.

"Nikolan, what _does_ granny Hestia mean by _'the seed'_?... I know you know."

The wizard stopped dead in his tracks, his hand inches away from the door handle. He took a deep breath and looked at him, his face very stern. The light of the fire began to dim.

"My dear Grover," he said but in a more serious tone, "some things... should be left alone."

And before Grover could say anything more, Nikolan exited through the door and slammed it shut. Leaving the hobbit alone in the room with his grandmother. All he could hear was the distant sound of a horse, clip clopping away.

* * *

**Greetings All! This was the first chapter of my Fantasy AU of Percy Jackson. **

**If you couldn't already tell, this is very Lord Of The Rings esque Setting.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it and the next chapters to come! **

**And don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	2. The Annual Campfire Festival

_**Grover**_

Music. Music filled the air throughout Hearthside in celebration of the Festival. The festival was a public holiday, so the hobbits can kick their feet up and enjoy the break. The area in the centre, vacated for the festival, was packed with hobbits. They all danced and were having the time of their lives. On the outskirts of the crowds, there were rows and rows of free service ale kegs lined up for anyone that wished for a refreshment. Food was on every table with a variety of vegetables, meats and fruits.

Right in the centre, was a massive bonfire with embers that looked like fireflies. People were dancing all around it, either by themselves or with a partner. But this wasn't even the best part. The wizard, Nikolan, was once again showing off his skill in shadow magic and lit the sky with beautiful images. Grover never knew that a shadow could have so many different colours. Grover also remembered that Nikolan told him that he had some practice in earth magic but explained that his sister was far better.

Throughout the night Grover talked with the various families and his friends. They exchanged stories, drinks and laughed about many things. Gleeson Hedge told him something about how he fended off a group of bandits near the Hattan ridge, though Grover highly doubted it was true. The children were pestering him to play with them, but he denied, instead he decided to play a little funny joke on Nikolan by telling the kids that he wanted to play. Grover watched with joy as they all tried to jump on the unsuspecting man, forcing him to play. After Nikolan shooed them away, he glared at Grover but Grover just laughed it off. A lot of people asked how grandma Hestia was doing and Grover tried his best to explain. To be completely honest, even _he_ didn't really know how she was doing.

He looked back at Nikolan and as impressive as his Nightstones were or his famous Shadow flies, the wizard still stood alone, leaning on a tree and away from the large crowds.

"Enjoying yourself?" Grover asked as he walked up to him.

Nikolan smiled and set off another shadow spell, this time a firework that exploded into the night creating various animals that flew in the sky. The people looked in amazement.

"Oh you know me," Nikolan replied, "I'm not one for '_mingling_'."

"Yes… but it is a festival," Grover told him.

The man chuckled slightly, muttering something under his breath, "Ah, hobbits, such precious little creatures."

"_Oi,_ we're not that precious."

The wizard just grinned and nodded, "I have no doubt about that, but please... Grover, go and enjoy yourself."

All of a sudden something captured Nikolan's eye that Grover didn't catch.

"Wait…" the wizard said, "is that — oh it is..."

Grover felt confused to what the old man meant until he pointed his finger. Grover followed his arm and noticed exactly what he meant. A girl danced alone, in the middle of a crowd of others. Grover gulped.

"Oh — oh I can't, Niko."

"Oh come on, Grover. You know how much you like Juniper."

"I'm fine," he tried to reply, "I think I'll just have another ale."

But before he could walk away, Nikolan grabbed him and started pushing him into the crowd of dancers. _Okay so now he wants to socialise_, Grover thought to himself. He tried his best to escape from Nikolan's grasp but it was like a fly trying to break free from an enclosed hand. Nikolan pushed Grover through the tables, past the drunk hobbits, past the hungry people and had almost thrown him right into the dancers. Grover felt him let go. He look around to try and find Nikolan but saw that he was already gone. Just as Grover started to leave, he felt somebody tap his shoulder.

"Grover?"

He turned around and shuddered at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hey Juniper…" Grover whimpered.

"Oh… stop being so nervous Grover," she laughed, which warmed Grover for some reason, "come on, you care for a dance?"

Grover sounded like he tried to say no but was dragged in by Juniper anyway. Juniper took the lead because she was a far better dancer than him while Grover tried to keep up. Grover stepped on her toes a few times but she just laughed, which only made him danced for what felt like forever but Grover didn't care, he wanted to cherish every moment… though he still wanted to stuff 60 acorns in Nikolans mouth later.

After they finished dancing, Juniper did a sort of playful curtsy and walked off, disappearing into the crowd. Grover, just stood there, paralyzed with a combination of confusion and joy. It was only when Nikolan nudged him, that snapped Grover back to reality

"Well, you surely looked like you enjoyed yourself," Nikolan said whilst trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why you, large, sack of..."

In the middle of saying this, Grover tried to wrestle with the wizard but Nikolan just continued laughing. You should see a hobbit trying to grapple a full grown man, even you would laugh. Grover finally gave up and just stood there looking at Nikolan. Grover was acting all serious until _he_ couldn't help himself. A smile began to grow on his face which then turned into a chuckle.

"I hope this never changes, Nikolan."

"So do I, Grover," Nikolan sighed, "So do I…"

But, of course, it did.

* * *

Shortly after Grover had finished eating, the ground started to shake. The plates and glasses started to vibrate vigorously on the tables and some even fell off. Nobody seemed to notice until the music was drowned out by the rumbling. Then people started to panic. Tents fell over and kegs rolled off their tables, almost knocking into unsuspecting hobbits. People were running, tripping over each other and some were knocking into chairs. The large bonfire started to collapse, though luckily not burning anything to the ground. Grover looked around to see people trying to duck underneath tables and flee to their homes. The rumbling just got louder and more violent.

Grover tried to find Nikolan but he was nowhere to be seen. You'd think it'd be easy to find a tall man in a crowd of little hobbits but just like that, he had vanished. _But forget about him for now,_ Grover told himself,_ I need to get back home_.

It all began to click in his mind, and he realised that Hestia was still alone. He needed to make sure she's okay. Grover's body, though extremely shaken in fear, managed to start moving back towards the house. He pushed passed people and started running up the hill. With him, were a bunch of others trying to get back to their homes.

Then he saw it, the house under the hill. Grover slammed past the gates and struggled to run up the stairs. The world was still shaking. He burst through the door, not even caring if he threw it off its hinges. Grover ran into the living room and was greeted by a terrible sight. Grandma Hestia was on the floor and the fire was cold. She looked like she was shivering but she still held the little pouch in her hand. He slid to her side and shook her shoulder, calling out her name but she didn't respond. He could hear her muttering to herself, gripping the pouch even tighter. '_The earth is waking', she says, 'She will return', 'the seed must be protected'._ Grover didn't know what to do. So he just sat there in shock. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

All of a sudden the door opened behind him.

"Grover!"

Nikolan stepped into the living room, sword in hand. His face completely distraught.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to tend to Hestia.

"I — I don't know," Grover sobbed, "I found her like this."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. One of the pots on the shelves shattered on the ground. Tables were knocked over and books were falling off their cases. The shaking was getting worse.

Grover looked desperately at Nikolan, "Do something Niko!"

Grover could see the wizards eyes move side to side, trying to think. Nikolan then stood up and sheathed his sword. He closed his eyes and extended his hands.

"Αναπαύσου τη γη, πίσω στο ύπνο σου," he started chanting these words that Grover did not understand, "Αναπαύσου τη γη, πίσω στο ύπνο σου."

He kept repeating this language over and over. Again and again.

At first Grover didn't notice, but slowly, the shaking started to hobbit's vision began to steady and his bones no longer rattled. Soon enough, the rumbling stopped all together and the world became still. The silence came back and the only sound that could be heard was the distant chirping of crickets. Nikolan lowered his hands and took a deep breath.

Grover thought the worst had passed.

He looked back down at Hestia, who still lay there, but was no longer shaking. She just stayed there silent and breathing, as if she were sleeping. Grover then looked back at Nikolan, who leaned up against a wall. His breathing heavy, and his face, covered in sweat. But he quickly wiped it off and came walking towards Grover.

"How is she doing now?" the wizard asked.

"Fine," Grover replied, "she's no longer shaking, but… Niko. _What is going on_?"

There was a soft silence between the two. Grover thought that Nikolan was just regaining his strength but really, he was trying to find his words. Finally, Nikolan let out a deep sigh and met Grover's eyes. It strained Grover's neck to do the same. A hobbit looking directly up at a man is bad for the neck.

"Come. Let us put your Grandma Hestia to bed and _then… _all will be answered."

* * *

They both sat at the table in the kitchen. First, Grover had to pick everything back up after the earthquake. The room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the distant flickering of the fireplace. They had only a few candles to light the kitchen at night. At the end of the table was a hot kettle of tea, if they ever needed any drinks, Grover though. In between Nikolan and Grover was the small pouch that Hestia held. But Grover dared not linger on it for too long. It would give him a headache.

"So…" Grover said, "explain."

Nikolan cleared his throat, took in a deep breath and began to speak. From the Wizard's story, Grover could see everything happen from Nikolan's perspective, as if the little hobbit had been there himself...

"_The day was black. The air itself was hard to breathe. The world filled with shadow and free peoples of Olympus marched on the lands of Tartarus. Man, Elf and even the dwarves banded together, to fight Gaea. An evil presence on the world that terrorised the innocent. But it was no easy task, the dark lady had filled her lands with rank upon rank of orcs..._

I watched in horror as the orcs come running down, like a black wave of pure corruption. We stood strong and steadfast, waiting for the inevitable doom. Then all of a sudden, arrows go flying straight past our heads and into the hordes of orcs. Line by line the orcs fell. Next, flying balls of fire flew overhead hitting the ground where the orcs stood, exploding on impact. But no matter how true an elf's shot may be or how precise a dwarf's mechanism is, the orcs keep coming. I stand in the frontlines, with the men, ready to lay there lives down.

"King Zeus," I called out, "nothing is stopping them."

"It matters not, the men of Skygorath will hold their ground."

I smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

We waited as the wave of orcs came charging towards, being constantly hit by arrows and ignited boulders. The closer they got, the more damage they suffered. Suddenly, shadow-balls were being hurled and jewels wrapped around their very bodies. I somehow managed to convince Hades to aid us. But still, they kept coming, closer and closer.

"Men of Skygorath!" Zeus shouted, "No matter how hard they hit, no matter how many come, no matter how evil they may be, we will hold this line! NO amount of orc, troll or goblin shall pierce it! This day, we will rid the land of this curse!"

All the men shared a warcry that could be heard all around the world. These men were ready, determined and willing to sacrifice themselves. That's what I always admired about them, they may not have the beauty of an elf or the intelligence of a dwarf or the spells of a wizard, but they were the most brave of all. They held their ground against any force.

"Shields!"

The first line of the battalion faced their shields forward, lining them up together to form a wall. Behind them were more soldiers, itching for a fight. The thundering steps of orcs got louder and louder. Suddenly, the shining of golden armor started to creep it's way into the ranks of men, standing by them, their graceful swords at their side.

"The elves, stand by you this day. May no evil corrupt our world," a voice said to my left.

I turned around to see two tall elves standing next to me. Their silver hair glistening, even though there was no sun.

"It's good to have you with us, my lord Chiron."

"I will always stand by you Nikolan, old friend."

The other elf, Lord Apollo, said the same thing, nodding in my direction.

_Then CRASH, the hordes of evil had struck our line. The great clash of good and evil had begun. Neither, prepared to back down_. _All around me was the bloodshed of war_

I struck down an orc with my blade and slay another. I shot out a beam of shadow fire from my hand, incinerating three orcs at a time. One managed to catch me by surprise from behind but I swiftly turned around and removed it's head from its body, probably doing it a favour. I summoned three skeletons to fight by my side, hopefully turning the odds in my favour. An orc charged at me but quickly step to the side and stab it in the back, I heard it let out a cry of pain and collapse on the ground.

Next to me, Zeus stood with his men, sword and shield in hand, striking down many an orc. On the other side, no opponent was matched for Chiron's skill with the blade. His style was like art, gracefully cutting down an enemy in a matter of seconds. Same with Apollo, his arrows never miss their mark.

Then, something bouldered it's way through a crowd of orcs. A troll bursted from a bunch of them, not even caring about his fellow orcs. He looked straight at me and roars like a beast. He swung his club overhead, bringing it down on me. I manages to roll out of the way, hearing a loud crack as the club hit the ground. I slid underneath it's leg, slicing it's thigh. I stabbed it's calf making it kneel slightly. In anger, the troll turns around and swipes me with his hand knocking me back 5 feet.

My sword flew out of my hand and I lied on the ground defenceless. The troll walked towards me. I tried to grab my weapon but it's just out of reach. As I waited for the giant force to strike me down, a jet of flame bursted from the side of my vision and the troll lit on fire. Then an axe comes out of nowhere, digging itself into the trolls head. The troll fell back onto a crowd of orcs and made a loud thud.

"Get up, wizard!" The dwarf king Hephaestus called, "There's still plenty of these bastards to kill."

He started running back into the horde of orcs, flamethrower in hand.**"**

"_We kept battling for hours, but things started to look dire. The orcs kept coming, killing more and more of us. It felt like all hope was lost..._

"Zeus!" Apollo called whilst notching an arrow, "Where is your brother!?", the bow lets loose and the arrow strikes down an orc.

"I don't—", Zeus slashed at an orc, "—know. He's always late."

A towering man in bloodied robes spoke, "Maybe we have put false hope, in the kingdom of men."

"There is no need to start blaming others, Hades!" A woman with long, brown, curly hair shouted.

"Is there? You have gotten soft for the world of men, Hazella," Hades says, "They are all weak and easily corrupted."

"_Is Hazella you're sister?"_

_Nikolan nodded his head._

"_Well, sounds like Hades was a bit wicked."_

_Nikolan laughed, "Hades is a bit uptight and harsh, yes. But he is the leader of my council and he is wise. He sees the flaws in others. Now may I continue?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"How dare you speak of us like that!" Zeus exclaims.

"Enough! Both of you," Chiron cries out, "let's focus on the situation at hand."

The orcs were pushing us, slowly and slowly overcoming our soldiers. Men, Elf and Dwarves blood littered the battlefield. Their bodies all lying together. The orcs were relentless and cruel. The hordes were endless.

Then… the sound of a horn, blows in the distance. The clanging of swords lessened and thunder shook the earth. But this was no work of Gaea, no, this was the rumbling of hooves slamming against the ground. We all look in the distance, to our left, to see an ocean of horses, all ridden by men. They held their weapons high and their banner flew; The banner of Tydaris.

Zeus smiles, "_Poseidon_."

The cavalry crashes through the horde of orcs, the momentum so fast that they didn't even slow down. At the head of the charge was Poseidon himself. He swung his sword, Anaklusmos, on both sides, knocking off the heads of orcs. The sudden change of events made something snap in the hearts of our men and they pushed. Pushed forward against the evil.**"**

"_Wow… that sounds amazing," Grover said, "Are they real?"_

"_Oh yes, they are. Poseidon was a personal friend of mine and his son is a good man."_

"_Who's his son?" Grover asked._

"_That's a story for another time... but you could always know when Poseidon and his Tide Riders were coming. The sound was like rolling thunder. If it weren't for him that day, we would have lost the battle."_

"_Wow…" Grover gasped, "that charge sounds legendary! It must have won the battle! Right Niko?"_

_Nikolan sighed. _

"_Poseidon won us the battle, but it wasn't because of the cavalry. We were winning the battle, yes… but our enemy still had one last trick up their sleeve… Gaea..._

"HAHA!" Zeus exclaimed with glee, "I thought I'd never be so happy to see you, brother."

Poseidon turned to his younger brother, flicking his black hair to the side, "Come now, Zeus. You think I'd miss this glorious occasion?"

"You humans," Hephaestus scoffs, "what's so glorious about this?"

"Bah, have you no sense of pride dwarf king? The people of Olympus uniting? Fighting under one banner? You can't tell me that's not something to die for."

Before anybody could say a word, the ground started to shake again, but this was no cavalry force. This was more evil, maniacal even. The laughter of the dark lady Gaea echoed through the ground. The orcs stopped their attacks, leaving us to stop, confused. We all waited, standing our ground for whatever comes next. All of a sudden, the earth in front of us erupts, sending many of our soldiers flying. Standing before us, was a giant beast created from the earth, embodying the evil spirit of Gaea. Everything corrupt, cruel, ruthless was all molded into this beast. It stood many feet over us, its body made out of the ground, connected by little lines of water. Its fists were boulders and it's legs were trees. Its eyes were a poison green.**"**

"_This was Gaea?"_

"_No… it was the embodiment of her. She herself cannot leave the Earth, so her spirit creates this monster."_

"_How did you defeat it?"_

"_It was a long and gruesome battle, most of our forces had been slain. We tried to fight it but it easily overpowered all our strength..._

We all lay on the ground, half-dead. Hades was unconscious and the elves lay paralysed. The beast stood over Zeus who couldn't move, blood poured from his face. His sword was shattered and his shield was split. The lightning bolt of his armor was torn apart. The beast looked at him, eyeing the king of Skygorath. Zeus knew what was to come. I couldn't do anything because my body was too weak. I tried to lift my hand but the pain just shocks through my whole body.

"Your attempt to stop me was weak," a voice grumbles in the ground. It was Gaea, "Now, look at you, all squirming on the ground. Your alliance was useless. The weakness of men is and always will be the downfall of this world. Now watch, as their King, perishes."

The boulder of a fist raises up into the sky, about to come down on the King. It's just about to connect until something strange happens. A flash of light, blinds me. When my vision clears, I see that Zeus had not been killed, he still lay there. Instead, Poseidon stood between him and the monster. I then suddenly notice that the monsters hand was gone, as if it had been cut off. The water connecting the hand to the body was spilling out. Anaklusmos was glowing in Poseidon's hand.

"WHAT!?" Gaea screams, "Impossible!"

Poseidon tries to strike again, but this time is snatched by the monster. The beast held Poseidon in its hand. Poseidon still held the glowing blade.

"You think you could stop me? It is futile! NOW, you shall suffer."

Poseidon screams in pain as the beast closes it's hand, completely crushing his entire body. The monsters hand started dripping blood, but not it's own. It was horrifying to watch. You could practically _hear_ the bones cracking. The laughs of Gaea echoed through the air as we watched the king of Tydaris crumbling under the pressure.

"You. Are. Weak!"

All of a sudden a strange sound came from Poseidon, it was like he was trying to talk, but the damage done to him was too much. But then he manages to utter out one more scream. But this wasn't of pain, no, it was of anger and spite. It sounded like a warcry. With the last of his strength, he grips his sword and drives it into the monsters chest. The beast suddenly begins to crumble, the lines of water connecting it started to evaporate and the arms and legs began to fall off. The last thing heard were the screams of Gaea. The scream was so loud that it almost burst our ears. The rest of the orcs began to flee, back into their caves.

We all watched as Poseidon's limp body lay amongst the debris. Anaklusmos and his body, broken.**"**

"_And just like that?"_

"Just like that."

Grover sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead in pain. Everything Nikolan had just told him was a lot for a hobbit.

"And you were there?" Grover said, "through all of it?"

"All of it," Nikolan replied.

"But what does this have to do anything with Hestia?"

"Do you know what we found?" Nikolan asked, "Amidst the debris, within the fallen corpse of the beast was a seed. A small, delicate thing that radiated evil. At first we had no idea, but we soon found out. The power it held, if one were to unleash it, they would hold great strength and might but deep down it releases an evil that cannot be tamed. We thought it could be easily destroyed but no weapon could pierce it. So we did what we could. We kept it safe, in a place where no evil could touch it, no force would desire it, a place where Gaea could not linger, a place of warmth and peace."

"_The Hearthside_," Grover said softly.

Nikolan nodded, "Hades disagreed with the idea, he claimed that it should be kept with the wizards, but I knew how it could be craved for power. So I came to the Hearthside, entrusting it with a very old friend of mine. Your grandmother. She was the most purest person I've ever met. I knew she could resist it's temptations."

"So that's it, Gaea's defeated."

The wizard shook his head, "No… her spirit lives on. This seed, is the key to her revival."

Grover looked at the little pouch on the table. What was in this pouch, was the essence of evil itself. And it had been here, with granny Hestia all along. Grover suddenly heard something… coming from the pouch. Like… whispering, but not of a common tongue. Something he's never heard of.

"Ancient Greek," Nikolan answered, as if he heard the whispers too, "A language spoken only in Tartarus. We wizards sometimes use it, but very rarely."

"Like what you chanted before?"

"Yes."

Wind was blowing on the windows, like a hurricane. If it hadn't been closed, the wind would have blown the candles, taking the only source of light left in the room.

Grover shot up from the seat, grabbed the pouch and left the room. He couldn't believe what was happening… it was too much. How could _this_ have been staying in the Hearth, all these years, he thought. Something so dangerous.

"Then let's keep it hidden," He said whilst holding the pouch, "We never speak of it again and lock it away."

He rummages through his things to find a safe place for this great evil.

"I mean, no one knows it's here," Grover suddenly stops, still holding the seed, "do they…"

He turns back at Nikolan

"... do they, Niko?"

Nikolan grimaced, "The seed has been in the Hearthside for too long, it's power seeped into the land, extending Gaea's reach. The seed is connected to her, it will always find its way back to her."

The realisation hit Grover like lightning, "But — that will lead them here…"

He started frantically moving around, nervously chattering his teeth. The wind began to strike the windows much louder and the cries of Hestia were heard from the bedroom. The firewood cracked like thunder, echoing its noise throughout the room.

"... take it Nico!" Grover yelled, shoving it towards Nikolan. "... take it!"

Nikolan stepped back, "No, Grover."

"You _must_ take it!"

"You cannot offer me this burden," Nikolan's voice was louder now.

"I'm _giving_ it to you!"

All of a sudden Nikolan snapped, "DON'T — tempt me, Grover!"

"_But_ it's — it's your fault!" Grover shouted, overcome by fear, "You brought it here! So you must take it back!"

"Grover Underwood!"

Grover stepped back in surprise. Nikolans sudden deep voice boomed throughout the house. The wizard seemed to stand taller now and the room fell into darkness. Grover had never seen this side of Nikolan before.

"I dare not take it… not even to keep it safe," the wizard spoke, "you must understand Grover, I would use the seed for good, using it to protect others…"

The wizard's voice became softer and the light slowly returned. But Nikolans face turned into fear. He was afraid.

"... but through me, it would grow a power too great and powerful to imagine."

"But — but it cannot stay in the Hearth!" Grover pleaded.

"_No_… no it cannot."

He said nothing more but looked at Grover, and instantly, he knew what he meant. At first, Grover rejected the idea in his mind. He was too scared and had never left the Hearth. But he also knew he could not leave this — this monstrosity here, it would only bring pain and suffering. _And If… if Juniper were to — No_, Grover blocked the image out of his mind, _I'm not going to let that happen._

He looked sternly at Nico, gripping the pouch tightly.

"What must I do?"

* * *

**And that's chapter 2!**

**What did you guys think of the whole history flashback thing? Was it confusing when it cut to present time? Or did it flow nicely? Also, I recreated a scene from the movie at the end there, there's going to be a fair amount of that. NOT because I can't think of anything better but because of how much I love the movies and love to put them in my story.**

**This is probably going to be the only time I'll release two chapters on the same day (unless I have a lot of free time). I'll try my best to post one chapter a day. I already have some of the next chapters written.**

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far! If you have any feedback, leave them in the reviews, thanks in advance!**

**:))))**


	3. Stay Off The Road

_**Grover**_

Grover swung open his closet doors, grabbing everything he needed. Blankets, spare clothes, sleeping bag, anything. The journey ahead would be a dangerous one. Nikolan stood by him and assisted Grover with the packing while simultaneously telling him what to do.

"You must leave," the wizard said, rolling up a blanket, "and go quickly."

Grover looked at him, still packing his clothes, "But where? Where do I go?"

"Myst. Make for the village of Myst."

_Myst_, Grover said to himself. Myst was a town of men close to the Hearthside, maybe a week and a half of travelling. _And… food,_ Grover thought,_ I need food_. Grover wouldn't dare walk through the wilderness with an empty stomach. Once he had packed his clothes, he headed for the kitchen. He walked into the room and took an immediate right to the pantry, rummaging through fruit, vegetables and bread.

"How about you?" Grover asked, "Where will you go?"

Nikolan crawled through the tiny door, "I'll be waiting for you. At the tavern of the Soaring Pegasus."

"And the seed will be safe there?" Grover said while stuffing a bunch of apples into a single sack.

Nikolan sighed, "I honestly don't have any answers, Grover, but I trust you."

"Well… what about Hestia? Is she going to be alright?"

Nikolan hesitated to answer, unsure of what to tell Grover. Then a smile curled on his face, "Of course, she will. She'll wake up the next day good as new!"

Grover liked the thought of grandma Hestia back to her normal self. The hobbit wrapped up a loaf of bread and added it to the collection of food he was planning to bring. He currently had enough to survive for a whole week. Apples, eggs, bread, cabbages. Not only did he have that but he could always forage any food along the way.

"Why can't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry Grover, I can't, I can only accompany you for the first day or so," Nikolan replied, "but after, I must seek out the head of my council, Hades. I already told you before that he is wise. Trust me, he'll know what to do."

The old man said that while giving Grover a reassuring smile, and it worked. Grover trusted Nikolan with his life. The hobbit had learned to appreciate the years of experience and wisdom Nikolan had under his belt. He'd learned to listen to everything he said, especially when he was serious.

Grover then began to run things through his mind. _Okay, back to packing. What do I need? I have clothes and blankets, food… oh, I need some tools. Let's see… a frying pan would do nicely. Maybe cook up some bacon or tomatoes. A walking stick should help me traverse the rough terrain. _

Then, he walked towards the door and grabbed a coat from the hanger, thinking it would warm him on cold nights. He then thought for a moment. He felt like there was still one thing missing. His body froze when he suddenly realised what he had forgot. The Seed of Gaea. He remembered he placed it back on the bench in the living room. He walked back and saw the little pouch resting on the wooden structure. Grover looked at it for a minute. He heard the eerie whispers crawling into his hears. At first he hesitated to pick it up, for he was afraid of it's known power. _If this could scare Niko_, he thought, _Then it could scare anyone._

But nevertheless, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt his fist close around the pouch and gripped it tightly in his hand. He looked at it one more time until finally, he placed it in his pocket.

"Right, that should be it," Grover said while double checking everything.

"One more thing Grover," Nikolan said, which caught Grovers attention, "We do not know the extent of Gaea's knowledge. So for safety, do not use the name Underwood outside of the Hearth. And travel only when the sun is high and stay off any roads or trails."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Grover replied, "I prefer walking through the country, and can do it fairly easily."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, with all of the supplies. He then gripped his walking stick and checked the seed in his pocket one last time. He still couldn't believe this was happening, he was about to do what no other hobbit has ever done; leave Hearthside. He looked back at Nikolan, only to see him smiling.

"What?" Grover questioned.

"Nothing, it's just… you can spend so much time with hobbits. Days, weeks, months, years. But they still manage to surprise you. Hobbits really are amazing creatures."

Grover smiled, the thought comforted him.

Nikolans face then became stern once again, "Now... come, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

The wizard and the hobbit walked through the borders of the Hearth. Travelling through open fields and heavily dense forests. Nikolan allowed Grover to ride his horse for the time being, before he had to leave. Nikolan left his cart in Hearthside for he no longer had any need for it.

Just when Grover thought he had seen most of the Hearth, he was fascinated once more by the wilderness. The trees were thick and they reached all the way to the sky. The shrubbery was a dark green but not as colourful as the ones in Hearthside. The sun was blocked by the thick canopy of the trees but the little light that did get through was somewhat relieving. Grover heard all sorts of sounds. From the whistling of a bird to the stamping of a deer.

"Remember, Grover. The enemy has many spies in her service; birds, beast…"

Grover took the advice, but was slightly down-hearted in the sudden change of atmosphere.

Nikolan stopped in his tracks and so did the horse. He then checked his surroundings to make sure it was clear. Soon after, he carried Grover off the horse and knelt sohe was eye level with the small hobbit.

"How are you feeling so far?" The wizard asked.

"I'm… fine. Thank you, Niko," Grover replied, still quite unsure of what to think of all this.

"And the seed?"

Grover touched the pocket the seed was in and could feel the energy that radiated from it, almost burning his hand. The idea of having to carry this the whole time sent shivers down his pine.

"Never let it near water," Nikolan urges, "for each time it makes contact with the liquid, the Seed grows in power and the minions of Gaea become drawn to it. It doesn't grow completely but the more it touches the water, it will."

The thought made Grover shiver. Nikolan continued, "Just always remember Grover… the evil inside is always trying to get back to Gaea. It _wants_ to be set free."

Nikolan then put his hand on Grover's shoulder, "Now, like I said before, meet me at —"

A twig snapped behind a bush nearby, catching both of their attention. This is when Grover remembered that he wasn't in Hearthside anymore. _Any_ danger could be lurking about. Nikolan gestured to Grover to stay behind the horse. Grover obliged and watched his friend walk to the direction of the noise. For a while, he heard nothing. He almost thought that Nikolan had gone but then he heard a loud _bonk_ and a yell. Out of curiosity, he came out from behind the horse to see what had happened. And it was something very unexpected, to say the least.

"Were you eavesdropping, dwarf?" Nikolan said while he placed his foot on the little man's chest.

_That was a dwarf?,_ Grover though. He didn't look like your usual dwarf. The dwarf was fairly tall for his race and didn't have a bushy beard like most dwarves. He only had a visible shadow of facial hair on his jaw and unlike most dwarves, he was quite skinny.

"Eavesdropping? _Bah_, I wasn't dropping no eaves, my good man," said the dwarf, "I was merely… bird-watching. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Enough of your lies," barked Nikolan, clearly frustrated, "tell me what you've heard, or else…"

Nikolan took out his sword and pointed it at the dwarf's throat. Grover saw the dwarf visibly gulp.

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed the dwarf, "_Jeez_, you didn't have to get all orcish on me. All I heard was something about a — a seed? And something about Gaea, but that's it, I swear."

Nikolan didn't look satisfied and he scrunched up his face, "Have you been following us?"

"Of course not…"

Nikolan stepped on the dwarf harder, making the dwarf wince.

"He _is_ a wizard," Grover chirped in, "So he can do far more than just give you a nasty cut."

The dwarf began to look frantic, his eyes looked at the wizard, then the hobbit, then the wizard and back and forth until he finally made up his mind.

"Okay! Yes, I have been," he spat out, "but out of curiosity, nothing else. I ain't no spy."

Nikolan then took his foot of the dwarf but kept his blade aimed at his throat, "What are you doing here then? So far away from Hammer Forge? I thought Hephaestus wasn't one to explore."

"Oh… don't worry. I broke off my ties with King Hephaestus long ago. I'm just a wanderer now, a nomad you could say — but a clean one."

The smell proved otherwise.

"So… you're not going to turn me into a rabbit are you?"

Nikolan sheathed his sword and extended a hand towards the dwarf, "Sadly not."

"Great I'll be on my way then!"

The dwarf was about to start walking off but was pulled back when Nikolan grabbed him by the collar.

"Not so fast. You still eavesdropped and followed us, _without_ our say so," Nikolan then smiled, which wasn't happy or reassuring at all, "I may not turn you into an exotic animal… but I have a better idea."

* * *

The two continued to travel across the country, this time with a new member. Niko lead them in front, Grover sat on the horse and the dwarf tagged behind them, forced to carry all the heavy items. Nikolan sometimes shouted at him to pick up the pace, for extra cruelty. The dwarf huffed and puffed and his face was going red. But somehow he still managed to keep his sense of humor.

"So… where are — we going?" pants the dwarf.

"Myst," Grover replied calmly.

Grover heard him groan and then there was a loud clatter of things dropping to the ground

"Myst? That's a week's worth of travelling! You can't expect me to carry all this!" complained the dwarf.

"Well, you must," yelled Nikolan from the front, "...as punishment! Now keep moving."

The dwarf, depressed, picked up all the pots and pans and continued walking silently. Grover suddenly felt pity for the dwarf. He had been dragged into this just because of a silly mistake.

"Hey," Grover called out to the dwarf, "Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it."

"_Hah_, tell that to mister wizard over here."

Nikolan seemed to ignore the comment. The wizard continued to lead the group and scan the surrounding areas.

"He may seem cruel," Grover said, "but he means well."

"Yeah… the guy should loosen up a bit."

That managed to get a slight chuckle from Grover. _The old man did need to relax_, Grover thought.

"What's your name?" The hobbit asked the dwarf.

"My name?" said the dwarf, "My name is the best name of all names. I present to you… Leonidas Valdez, the most handsome dwarf alive, at your service. But please, call me Leo."

"Nice to meet you Leo. I am Grover…" he paused for a moment. Grover remembered Nikolan telling him not to use his real name… but Leo seemed innocent enough. "... Underwood. The small hobbit."

"Hm… yes you are very small."

All of a sudden the horse stopped, making Grover and Leo stop too. They both looked towards the front to see that Nikolan had come to a halt. To the right was more forest, where the endless trees weren't welcoming. And on the left was an opening into grassy fields. They all knew that to get to Myst, they needed to go right, so Leo and Grover didn't know why they had stopped. Then, Nikolan suddenly took Grover off the horse and placed him next to Leo. He knelt down to meet Grover again.

"My dear Grover, I'm afraid that this is where we must part," Nikolan said.

"Right…" Grover replied sadly, apparently fascinated with the ground, "...to meet with Hades."

Nikolan nodded, looking regretful. Then he shook his head and returned to his normal blank self.

"Now remember, what I told you. Keep the seed secret, keep it safe and meet me at the Soaring Pegasus in Myst."

The wizard then looked at the unusual dwarf who seemed to be minding his own business, completely unaware of the conversation at hand.

"Now you," glared Nikolan, "I know we've just met but I'm trusting you with protecting our little friend here. If anything were to happen to him, I might reconsider those exotic animals."

"_Pfft, _don't worry, wizard," Leo replied, making a face that Nikolan wanted to punch, "I'll protect him. Plus, I've got nothing better to do. Wanderer-and-nomad remember?"

Nikolan looked back at Grover, resisting the temptation to stay. The last thing Grover remembered was watching Nikolan ride away on the horse, leaving him and Leo alone in the middle of forest. For some reason, the nature wasn't as interesting as before. Nothing beautiful or colourful about it…just dangerous. Nevertheless, the two trudged on.

* * *

A couple more days went past as they crossed through the country and through more thick forests. They sometimes set up camp if they ever got too tired. It was also a perfect time for Leo to show off his fancy fire tricks. Leo said that he carried, what looked to be two mini machines that spew fire and would hold them in both hands. The dwarf also explained that something could always go wrong in a machine, no matter how brilliantly made it is. So it's always nice to carry a more simple form defence, which is why he also had an axe by his side.

However, after a few more breaks, Grover suddenly realised that there was a growing problem... food. He only packed enough for one person, but accommodating two really stretched the supply. They were forced to gather some food from the wild, finding mushrooms and berries. Leo even came back with some meat. Grover wasn't one for hunting innocent creatures, but he was so hungry that he decided to ignore the thought.

After another session of foraging food from the nature provided, the two set up a little campfire in an open space. Leo took care of the fire, gathering the wood needed and igniting them with his flame shooters. Grover prepared the food, cooking the meat on one of the pans he brought and also separating the different foods in different sacks.

While Leo was digging into his pork, Grover felt something strange. The seed in his pocket started to feel heavier. Not only that, but he notice something unusual about the area they sat in. It was a strange formation of trees. There two lines of trees on either side of this long opening. It almost looked as if it was a —

_Oh no_...

Nikolan warned him that they must stay off the road. Suddenly, galloping of hooves came from one end of the pathway. _This isn't good,_ Grover thought, _We have to move, now._ Grover began packing up the sacks and stomped out the fire. Leo, surprised at the sudden turn of events, started complaining.

"Hey!? What're you doing? You just ruined some good pork."

Grover grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull the dwarf towards him, "We have to get off the road, now!"

Leo resisted and snatched his arm back from the hobbits grasp. "What are you talking about?" said Leo.

"Just trust me!" Pleaded Grover.

But Leo didn't seem convinced, mainly because of the fact that he didn't know what was going on. "I don't underst—"

"Please!"

Grover watched as the dwarf paused. Grover began to panic as the galloping got closer. Leo wasn't saying anything.

Until all of a sudden, he looked at Grover. "Alright."

Relieved at the answer. Grover scurried off the road with Leo and all of their things and quickly hid behind a thick bush, next to a large tree. They waited. Grover was more on edge than Leo. Leo was currently treating himself to a bag of grapes, clearly unaware of the coming danger.

Then Grover saw it; a red figure comes trotting in on a black steed. The horse itself was scary enough with its iron legs and its bright, glowing red eyes.

The figure stepped of its mount, a curved sword on its side. The rider wore a blood red robe and hood, covering his entire body. Grover could not see its face but instead, saw a black mask was some sort of monster, with razor sharp teeth and it's eyes were a bright lava orange. But other than that, the figure was ominous and dark. Completely unidentifiable. Leo suddenly stopped eating, frightened at the sight.

The figure walked around and scanned the area it stood in, investigating the left over firewood. It was completely silent. The two kept watching until all of a sudden, the seed in the hobbits pocket starts whispering again. This time more clearly as if it was right next to Grover's ear. It spoke dark thoughts and evil deeds. Grover began to feel nauseous. He was… tempted. He _wanted_ to reach for the little pouch that was tucked in my pocket. His hand started to move, towards the seed. That looked like it triggered something because the red figure shot it's head in their direction and began walking towards them, each step making a loud thud.

"What are you doing?" Leo whispered, "it's coming straight for us!"

Grover didn't respond, instead he kept reaching for his pocket. The red figure, got closer and closer and the whispers got louder and louder.

"G — Grover?"

Leo's voice sounded faint. The hobbits eyes began to feel heavy. The glowing eyes of the red demon got brighter.

Then, Grover felt something tug at his arm and the sensation stopped… his senses came back to normal and his breathing was back to it's usual pattern. Grover had no idea what happened until he looked down to see that Leo had grabbed his hand, stopping it from reaching into the pocket. All of a sudden, the red figure stopped as if it lost the scent. Leo proceeded to throw one of our bags of mushrooms into the trees to their left, which caught the demon's attention. Not wasting the opportunity, the two ran.

They didn't stop moving until they were absolutely sure it didn't follow them. It felt like hours, but they finally came to a halt.

"What the hell was that?" Grover panted.

"I don't know! But I'm not sure if I want to find out."

"It — it was looking for something," Grover said softly, "or someone."

All of a sudden the galloping of steel came back. This time, it sounded like there was more than one

Grover looked back at Leo in fear, "We need to keep moving."

* * *

Night fell and they were still being chased by these... _things_. So far they've been able to avoid direct contact, but everytime they decided to rest, the sound of galloping came back. The two wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. Grover and Leo kept running and crossing through rows and rows of trees.

After a while of running, Grover began to hear running water. _The_ _Long Island River_,_ we may be able to escape the riders there._

Grover assumed Leo was thinking the same thing because the dwarf shouted, "Come on! I know a way across!"

They continued to run and finally saw the opening of the forest, the river just down a couple more metres. But when they were about to pass the treeline, the red rider stopped them in our tracks.

The demon let out a roar so loud that it made Grover's bones rattle. They tried to run around it, trying to get through without being trampled by the horse. Grover managed to slip between the legs of the horse but just as he tasted freedom, he tripped. He lay flat on his stomach in the dirt. He turned on his back, looked up and saw the rider step down from its steed and pulled out the sword in its scabbard. All of a sudden, a wall of flame erupts in between the hobbit and certain doom. He felt someone grab his shoulder and lift him off the ground.

"I bought us some time!" His saviour yelled, realising that it was Leo, "Now quickly, to the river!"

When they reached the river bank, Grover spotted a little wooden platform extending out into the water and at the end, bouncing on the water, was a little raft with two paddles.

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"The Long Island Ferry," replied Leo, "I used it to cross the river before."

Then that same monstrous roar echoed behind them. At that point, Grover and Leo were ready to leave. They quickly ran across the platform and jumped on to the raft. Leo started to untie the rope connected to a pole and let the raft free. Just as it started to float off, the red figure emerges from the tree line with two more red figures. They rode their horses across the platform but ultimately came to a halt. Grover rattled in shock as the riders roared in the distance, and soon after returning back into the forest

"The river is miles long so they can't go around it and it's deep enough where they can't follow," said Leo, "once we cross, Myst should be a few more miles."

Grover sighed in relief and lied down on the raft, his face covered in sweat.

They were safe… for now.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Introducing Leo! He's a dwarf. Who would've known? Aaand, the red riders, yes... very nazgul like but slightly different.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Frightened

_**Grover**_

The night was cold, and the road was wet. The dwarf and the hobbit spent hours trudging through the muddy trail, hoping to reach civilisation, before those red demons reached them. After a while of endless walking, Grover spotted a faint light in the distance. It was the only thing visible in the deluge. Grover tapped Leo on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the light, Leo seemed to get the idea and they both began to walk towards the small flame.

When they got closer, they realised that the light was actually coming from a small lantern that hung on a large wooden gate. When they looked on either side, they discovered that the gate was actually connected by two stone buildings, followed by a long stone wall that disappeared into the dark. Nailed on one of the buildings, a sign read, 'Myst: Welcome to Folk of All Sizes.'

"Well that's good to know," mutters Grover.

On the gate, the two spotted a door. _Probably used for general entry,_ thought Grover. The door was two times higher than Grover and a third taller than Leo, but on the door were two square windows; one at the top and one near the centre. The windows seemed to slide open and was currently closed. Grover knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. At first, nobody does but then they heard muddy footsteps coming from the otherside. All of a sudden, the top window slid open and an old grumpy man popped his head through. The hobbit and the dwarf, however, were two short to be seen. So, the man quickly closed the window shut.

"Shall we try again?" said Grover.

Leo just simply shrugged and this time, he knocked on the door. They heard the footsteps again, this time accompanied by what sounded like grumbling. And once again, the top window slid open and the man poked his head through the hole. And just like the time before, he saw no one.

"Down here," Leo said, making sure the man doesn't close the window on them again.

The man simply sighed and rolled his eyes, closing the window. The two thought they had lost him but all of a sudden the bottom window slid open. The man showed his face and they were finally at eye level.

"Ah… there ye are, ye little creatures," grumbled the man, "not common for your folk to be around 'ere."

"Well, we are," Leo spoke, "and would like to seek passage into Myst."

The door then swung wide open and the old man stepped through. He held a lantern close to his head, which allowed Grover to get a better look at the man's features. He had long grey hair and half his teeth were gone. There were wrinkles all over his face and his nose looked like it belonged to a witch. Most of his body was covered by some sort of cloak to protect him from the rain.

"State yer business," said the man.

"We're heading for the Soaring Pegasus," spoke Grover, hoping that was enough to suade the man to let them through. Grover wasn't willing spill their secrets.

The man scanned the two with his squinty eyes and shined the light in their faces to get a better look.

"A dwarf?" the man uttered, stopping at Leo, "strange to see you fellows on this side of the world. What brings you to Myst?"

"We wish to stay at the tavern," spoke Grover, "and our business is our own."

The old man shook his head slowly and faced his palms towards Grover, "Alright little hobbit, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after all. There's rumor of strange riders about, can't be too careful."

Grover knew exactly what he was talking about. After all, it was the very thing that chased them. The old man let them through the door and watched as their little heads waddled into town. The town of Myst.

* * *

It was Grover's first ever experience of the world of men, and it frightened him. Grover walked through the town with eyes that followed his every move. Men lumbered over them in the dark, their cloaks soaked with rain. Many times, the dwarf and the hobbit have had to avoid a wagon passing by, afraid that they might get trampled by horses three times their size. There was also the unpleasant figures that tended to keep their gaze on the halfling longer than the rest.

"Welcome to the world of men," Leo whispered to Grover, "It's not as glamorous and honorable as the books might tell. No knight in shining armor, no walls of safety and no horns of glory. Those are the memories of days past."

Grover looked once more at the sight in front of him and glamorous, it was not. Instead it sent shivers down his whole body.

Leo grimaced, "Now, it's filled with greed and gold."

They continued walking through the dark village, extremely cautious of their surroundings. They were beckoned by a few unsavory characters, but they ignored the comments. After a considerable amount of time, they finally came to a halt. In front of them a sign swayed in the wind, on it was a horse with two wings on it's back, it's two front legs kicking in the air. Beneath the image were the words that read...

"The Soaring Pegasus," said Grover.

"I've seen better establishments," scoffed Leo, "Why are we here again?"

"Nikolan told us to meet him here," replied Grover.

"Right… the wizard. Could have picked a better place don't you think?"

"Come on," Grover said shakily, "let's go."

Both Leo and Grover entered the tavern and are greeted by large amounts of laughter. All around them they saw men shouting and drinking to their heart's content, as if this was there last day in Olympus. Three barrels, filled with water stood by the left wall. They were placed there for any water refills or to sober up any rowdy customers. On the right side, Grover spotted what looked to be a barkeep of some sorts and began to head in that direction. The wooden bar stood over Grover and was at head height with Leo.

"'Sc — scuse me," called out Grover over the bar.

Suddenly, a chubby man appears, holding an ale in one hand a cloth in the other. He had a bushy moustache that covered his whole mouth and long, curly hair reaching to his shoulders.

"Well hello, little masters!" smiled the bartender, "What can I do for you this fine evening? — _Oh_, if you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice hobbit-sized rooms available!"

"How 'bout dwarf-sized?" Leo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," replied the bartender, looking genuinely apologetic, "dwarves aren't usually regulars here, so we don't have rooms for your folk."

Leo looked offended, putting his hand on his chest, "Well you need to remedy that situation, my good sir, or I'm going to —"

"Thank you!" cut in Grover, trying to stop Leo from doing anything stupid, "We appreciate the offer, but we're just here to meet someone. Would you know anything about a Nikolan?"

The man thought for a second, and then spoke, "Ah yes…" he slowly nodded, "Tall, old fella, dressed in all black with that creepy sword he carries."

"Yeah…" Leo muttered, "...all ugly and wrinkly and with a body that you can snap in half."

Grover shot Leo a look but decided to pay no attention to his antics and continued to talk to the man.

"Yes, him. Is… he here?" hoped Grover.

The bartender tilted his head and sighed, "I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him in 8 months."

Grover's heart sunk. _Where's Nikolan?_ He repeated in his mind, _he's supposed to be here_. He started to panic. Grover put all of his trust in Nikolan and had gone all this way to see him. Now, the wizard was gone and Grover didn't know what to do. He looked at Leo who just stood there in silence, his mind was elsewhere, observing the group of men rather than the conversation happening in front of him. Grover wasn't able to tell if the dwarf was shocked as much as he was.

Grover tugged at the dwarfs shoulder, "Leo, what do we do now?"

That seemed to snap Leo out of whatever trance he was in. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to remember the last thing they talked about. Then he looked up at the bartender and spoke.

"A table for two please."

* * *

Though Grover was still shook, it didn't stop him from enjoying a meal that isn't raw mushrooms or possibly-dangerous-berries. In front of him was a wooden plate and on it was a fresh loaf of bread with some cheese. In his left hand was a mug of ale. All of which Grover had no problem with horking it down his throat. However, Leo hadn't even touched his food. Something that struck the hobbit as odd.

"Eat, Leo," Grover said, still eating his food.

Leo didn't respond. Instead he kept glancing at his surroundings as if he was waiting for a giant monster to emerge from the crowds.

Grover sighed, "Look, I'm just as scared as your are…" Grover wasn't showing it, but deep down, he felt like a mouse stuck in a room with six cats, "but — but, I'm sure Nikolan will—"

"Stop it," cut Leo, "enough about the wizard."

That took Grover by surprise. At first Grover thought Leo was in his usual foolish-mood, but he could tell from the look on the dwarfs face that he was _not_ joking.

"What? What's wrong?" frowned Grover.

"Look. That, man over there," Leo gestured with his head, "He's done nothing but stare at you since you sat down."

Grover didn't know what he was talking about but after more gesturing from Leo, he saw him. A man sat alone in a corner, smoking a strangely curved pipe. The figure was dark and mysterious and almost invisible if you asked Grover. He wore a grey coat that reached to his knees and leather boots that looked like they've been dragged through the mud all day. The hood he wore covered half his face, but his eyes occasionally appeared in the shadow when it was lit by the embers of his pipe.

"Don't stare," Leo warned, "just forget about him for now. He's not a threat...yet."

Grover was impressed by Leo's senses. The dwarf may have looked like a harmless traveller, but he most certainly is not. If the axe and flamethrowers weren't proof enough, maybe his hawk-like eyes were. He has clearly picked up some skills, being on the road for years. But, despite Leo's warning, Grover's curiosity got the better of him.

"Excuse me," Grover asked to one of the waiters. The waiter stopped with his tray of food and stooped down so he could hear the little hobbit, "That man… in the corner. Who is he?"

Grover pointed to the mysterious figure in the corner, still smoking his pipe. The waiter's face became a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Oh dear..." grimaced the waiter, "he's one of them Hunter folk. Dangerous they are. They have no home other than the wilderness of Olympus. Best keep your distance."

The waiter left and went back to her job, serving the patrons of the tavern.

"I've heard about them," spoke Leo, catching the hobbits attention, "They live and wander around in nature."

"Like a nomad, right?" asked Grover but Leo just shook his head.

"No, we nomads are just travellers. Peaceful folk trying to see the world. But those _Hunters_... they're a league of their own. Nobody knows of their past, only how good they are with a blade."

Grover brought his mind back to his books in the Hearth. He remembered reading one about the _Hunters of Artemis_; a group of half-elves that wandered the wild. However, the Hunters also accepted men or women seeking a new life away from the reality of their worlds. It's said that the Huntress Artemis used to be one of the elf lords but has separated herself for unknown reasons. The Hunters were close to legend.

"He's a half elf?" Grover asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Leo replied, "Why would a half-elf put himself in a place like this?"

The dwarf had a point. The half-elf Hunters tended to stay more focused in nature, observing the wildlife and watching unsuspecting travellers. It were the men Hunters that ventured into towns and villages. The dwarf and the hobbit continued to eat, still vigilant of the people around them. Grover was then left alone when Leo stood up from his chair and decided to get more drinks. Leaving him subject to the watchful eyes of the room.

All of a sudden whispers began to creep into his ears. "_Ελάτε πίσω σε με," _the whispers said but Grover did not understand. He began to feel the Seed in his pocket radiate with energy, making the hairs on his skin stand. The whispers got louder and louder and the watchful eyes became darker and more sadistic. Grover's head was swimming in blind chatter and the murmurs of the crowds. He started to get light-headed and his vision began to blur.

"_Grover…_" the voices whispered, "..._Underwood_."

Grover began to move his hand against his own will, reaching for the pocket containing the Seed. For some reason, the weight of the Seed felt heavier and colder. Grover tried to shake the thoughts from his head but he couldn't help himself, he… he _wanted_ to see it. Grover sunk his hand into his pocket and touched the little pouch that contained the Seed. He grasped the pouch in his hand and took it out of his coat. Grover looked at the little bag that lay on his hand. It was so small, yet so terrifying. The more Grover looked at it, the heavier his eyes became.

"_Underwood…" _the whispers came back, "_My Precious Hobbit_."

Grover tried his best to fight back the voices as he looked away from the pouch. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, slamming his fist on the table, resisting the whispers that spoke into his ears. People began to pay more attention to his table but Grover didn't notice. The voices kept the pressure, seeping deeper and deeper into his thoughts. It came to the point where Grover couldn't control it. No one was there to stop him or help him through the ordeal. He was alone.

Then, Grover stood up from his seat, rather abruptly. The seat made a loud scraping sound on the wooden floor, which turned some heads. Meanwhile the Hunter sat still, ever watchful. Grover began to slowly walk towards the barrels of water. He had no control over his actions, yet… he did. It was as if the Seed was possessing his movements. Yet Grover could still see what was happening. He began to panic. He specifically remembered that Nikolan told him to not let the Seed near any water. Yet here he was, walking to barrels filled with water with the seed in his hand. Grover tried to stop, but he couldn't. His body was not in coordination with his mind. Grover felt like his mind was being torn apart.

"Grover?" A voice from behind called out but it was too muffled for him to hear.

Grover stopped at the barrels and looked into the water, but he did not see his own reflection. Instead, staring back at him was a woman, covered in a cloak of black dirt that seemed to churn and shift. Her pale white face was covered by a veil of dust. The woman began to speak to Grover, in a tongue he could understand.

"_My Little Hobbit,_" spoke the woman, "_How far you've come with such a burden._"

Grover tried to block the voice but it was useless. She was in his mind.

"_But you could make it much more… easier. All you have to do is drop it in the water."_

Grover couldn't do anything but watched as his hand took out the seed from it's pouch, holding the tiny object in between his fingertips. It looked like a normal seed. Nothing about it looked evil or powerful but it was just a facade to hide it's true face.

"_Let it grow, like all life should."_

Grover hovered the Seed over the water, still fighting the temptation.

"_Drop it,"_ ordered the woman, more urgent now, "_Drop it into the water and return to your normal life. Your normal life… in the Hearthside._"

Grover froze. _The Hearthside_. The words played into his head like music. Memories of dancing hobbits, warm fires and the beautiful Juniper came flowing back. His vision became clearer and his head stopped spinning. The burning sensation on his skin started to subside. He began to regain the feeling in his arms and legs. Immediately, he quickly closed the seed in his hand, making the woman in the water scream in anger. Grover continued to ignore her comments and placed the Seed back into its pouch and then tucked it into his pocket. Still a bit light headed, he had the courage to look back into the barrel. The woman was still screaming.

"_You will not survive this Journey! I will rise again!"_

All of a sudden the barrel, and the ones next to it, exploded, letting out a gush of water that pushed the hobbit halfway across the room. The tavern erupted into chaos as people were hit by the debris of barrels and splashed in the face by water. The waiters frantically ran in all directions trying to fix the situation. Meanwhile, Grover just sat on the ground, completely ignored by everyone else. He sat in shock, breathing heavily, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Grover!" A voice called, snapping Grover out of his shock. This time Grover managed to recognise it as Leo.

"Leo!" Grover yelled back into the chaos, "I'm over he—"

Grover suddenly felt a large hand grab his shoulder, picking him up with ease and dragging him to an open area not filled with panicking men. Grover is pushed up against the wall and in front of him was the Hunter that had been watching them. He stood tall and mysterious and his face was still covered by the hood he wore.

"You attract much unwanted attention, Mr _Underwood_," whispered the man.

Two questions clicked in Grover's mind; who was this mysterious Hunter? And how does he know his name? But before Grover had time to think he continued to get dragged by the Hunter up the stairs, away from the crowds. He is lead down a corridor of rooms until they reach the end. The Hunter kicked open one of the doors and threw Grover inside, slamming the door behind him. The room was quite large for a tavern. In the centre was a small fireplace that was already lit and on the left was a bed, untouched.

Grover scurried back onto his feet, "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you," the Hunter scoffed, "That is no mere trinket you carry."

"What are you talking about?" Grover replied, still trying to keep the secret, "I carry nothing."

"Indeed," The Hunter replied

Grover watched as the Hunter moved to the right-side of the room, where the window was and said nothing as the Hunter doused the candles with his fingers.

"I have some experience with the oceans of Olympus but to control them at will?" questioned the Hunter, "That is a rare gift." The man then took off his hood, revealing his face. He was rather fair for a man of the wild, his jet black hair blended with the sea green of his eyes.

Grover didn't know what the Hunter meant by 'controlling them at will', at first, but then remembered when the waters from the barrels gushed out in a flood.

"That — that wasn't me," stuttered Grover.

"Heh, of course it wasn't," replied the man.

Grover gulped, "Who… who are you?" he said shakily.

The Hunter looked at Grover, reading the little hobbits face, he tilted his head.

"Are you frightened?" The man asked.

The hobbit hesitated, moving his mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

"Well, not nearly frightened enough," said the Hunter, the smile fading away, "I know what hunts you."

Grover just stood there, looking at the Hunter, unable to move. So much has happened in one night for his brain to wrap around it all. Suddenly, the man heard footsteps coming from the hallway outside. The door swings open. The Hunter pulled out his sword and pointed it at the intruder, but it all happened so fast that Grover just saw a blur.

Leo appeared at the door, "Let him go!" he yelled, "Or I'll burn the hair right of your head!" He held his signature flamethrowers in each hand.

The man just stepped back and smiled, sheathing his sword.

"You have a brave heart, master dwarf," he said, "but that alone will not save you."

The Hunter then looks back at Grover, his eyes illuminating in the dark.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Grover… they are coming."


	5. Into The Wild

_**Percy**_

_**3 weeks ago…**_

_Crack_, split the firewood.

Percy sat alone, in the wild, completely attuned to his surroundings. The man sat on a log, poking the fire with his stick, his sword at his side. His hood was off, allowing him to feel the cool breeze up his neck. The world looked beautiful, he thought, but knew not to be deceived by its appearance. For he was the very few, that knew of it's true nature. He stared longingly into the yellow fire. So peaceful, the Hunter thought, yet so dangerous and destructive. Percy chuckled.

"Reminds me of myself," he muttered under his breath.

_Crack_, but it was not the firewood. No, it was something else, _made _by something else. Percy's ears perked up, slightly twitching his head into the direction of the sound. To the normal man, his ears would have heard nothing, but Percy was no ordinary man. The moment something sounds out of place, Percy will hear it. He slowly reached for the hilt of his sword, still staring into the fire. _Crack_, and he immediately sprang up from his log. He unsheathed his sword, it's end touching the throat of an old man.

"_Tsk tsk tsk_," the old man uttered, "You wouldn't hurt an elderly traveller, would you?"

Percy smiled and lowered his sword, putting it back into its scabbard. For this was no bandit, no orc, no unfortunate soul. It was a friend.

"I think you'd be the exception, Nikolan," Percy replied.

The wizard didn't respond, instead he curled his mouth into his famous creepy smiles.

"What do you want now?" Percy said, "I've been watching the borders of the Hearth, as you've asked. Remember, I'm only doing this because you saved my life for which I am most grateful."

Nikolan laughed, "Well in that case, you owe me quite a few times."

* * *

The two sat down near the fire, exchanging greetings and food. Percy had just skewered a wild boar and cooked it's flesh on the fire. The sizzling meat was like music to Percy's ears. Percy took out his pipe from within his coat, and offered Nikolan some of his leaf, which Nikolan gladly accepted. Both the Hunter and the Wizard were silent, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the taste of the pipe. Percy tended to the meat on the fire, making sure to cook all sides

"So, what brings you to the Hearthside?" Percy finally spoke, still poking the boar meat with his stick, "Surely not for a mere visit."

"Well, I am here to meet a friend…" Nikolan puffed out one more cloud of smoke before speaking again, "... but yes, my coming is of a different matter."

Percy sighed and looked into the fire. The man knew of what the Wizard meant. It was the reason he was asked to patrol the border. A power, an entity of pure evil, carried from the depths of Tartarus itself. Created in the heart of the Earth and forged with the inferno and the ocean. It's intentions cruel and its energy corrupted. As Percy was looking into the fire, he saw a scene that was too familiar. His father, crushed under the pure force of the monster, breaking his body and soul.

"_The Seed of Gaea_," Percy uttered the words like poison.

Nikolan nodded, "The world is growing restless. More orcs have been seen in Olympian lands, the Kingdom of Men is in turmoil and the Elves and Dwarves have remained silent. I fear the worst, Percy. The Seed has remained in the Hearth for far too long. The warmth of Hestia won't hold it for long. It cannot stay there any longer. I intend to take it to Lord Chiron. Leaving it with the Underwoods was a mistake, I shouldn't have put them in danger."

Percy saw Nikolan's expression turn into sadness, something the Wizard didn't do that often. He put his hand on Nikolan's shoulder.

"It's safe, Nikolan. Hestia has kept it safe for many years, and will continue to do so for the next hundred. And that Grover fellow, he's got the wit of a wizard."

Nikolan didn't look convinced. He did not reply to Percy's answer and stayed silent. All of a sudden his head jerks up, his eyes wide. Then he grabbed the Hunter's arm and gripped it tightly. The Wizard looked into Percy's eyes with conviction.

"Grover," he told Percy.

"What about him?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever happens, Percy. No matter what you hear, what happens to me or who to trust. You must protect Grover. Find him. Protect him..."

He then lets go of Percy's arm, which left a red hand mark. Percy rubbed off the pain. Nikolan looked back into the fire, his eyes calmer but his voice still trembling.

"I fear he has a role to play in the war to come…"

* * *

_**Present…**_

Percy watched by the window, as Leo and Grover slept in their beds. He promised Nikolan that he would protect the little hobbit and he intends to keep that promise. The night was silent and the tavern was still. Percy looked at the road outside to only see it empty, with the occasional drunk passed out in the mud. Most people have gone into their homes, back to their families. The only sound that could be heard was the loud snoring of the dwarf and the rain hitting the window.

Suddenly, Percy heard a faint roar in the distance, faint enough to not wake the sleeping creatures but distant enough to make a man shiver. As Percy looked down the muddy road from the window, all he could see was the trail disappearing into the dark. Then, a small red glow emerged from the blackness which then grew into lighting up the whole street. From the red, came four riders with black steeds. Their robes coloured in blood and flames illuminating in their eyes. Percy watched in silence as the demons entered the Soaring Pegasus...

… The four riders walked into the dark tavern, swords drawn, with the intent of finding the halfling. They had sensed the presence of Gaea, which brought them here. They headed for the stairs that lead up into the rooms, completely ignoring the whimpering bartender, hiding behind the bench. The riders knew he was there but the man was of no use to them. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway full of sleeping travellers. They reached the room at the end and opened the door. For armored riders with swords and masks containing fire, they were rather quiet. Their footsteps could not be heard, it was as if they were hovering across the ground.

In the room, were two beds. Both beds had a figure under the sheets, the figures were completely still and silent, sleeping. The demons positioned themselves so that two of them were at each bed. They raised their swords over their head, pointing the end of the blade downwards at the beds…

Percy stayed still as he watched from the window, in another tavern a few buildings down from the Soaring Pegasus. He listens to the sound of bone-rattling roars and the echoes of horrendous slashing. They had fallen for his deception. From behind, he could hear the noise of sheets rustling and he turned his head to the beds where Leo and Grover slept. The two of them were sat up on their covers, woken up by the sudden sounds of fear.

"It's those demon riders again," shivered Leo, his breathing heavy. Not even the heat from his flamethrowers could warm him from his cold thoughts.

Grover rubbed his eyes, still heavy, still tired, "Who — what, are they?"

Percy looked at Grover, gripping the scabbard of his sword that rest upon his chest.

"Servants of Gaea," Percy spoke, "Those that do her bidding, without question. Created by Gaea herself, bred from war and the earth. They have no soul and no thoughts, just Gaea's. Slaves to her will."

Percy looked back outside the window, back at the roaring demons. The four of them got on their black steeds and rode off back into the night, waiting for the Seed to call to them again.

Percy plants his gaze back at Grover.

"They are the Titans," Percy said, "neither living nor dead. At all times they feed on the presence of the Seed, drawn to the power of the Dark Lady… They will never stop hunting you."

Grover grimaced and looked back down at his feet. Meanwhile, the dwarf looked completely calm than before.

"Well… that's just great," Leo yawned, "Evil titans, they'll always find us, unkillable. You know, the usual, but I'm sure were all exhausted right? No? Just me? Ok."

And just like that, the tired dwarf immediately fell back into his pillow and began to snore. It's been a long time since he's had something to lay his back on other than a rock. Grover however, wasn't prepared to go back to sleep. Instead he stared down at his feet, his expression blank. Percy watched closely as he could see Grover feel the pouch in his pocket.

"It's not easy is it?" Percy asked.

It took a while for Grover to respond to his question, his mind too caught up in something else. _The Seed_, Percy thought, _the toll it must have on him_.

"It's… bearable," Grover replied.

Percy was surprised, so far the hobbit has shown nothing but resistance and determination, even when under fear. Percy smiled and looked back outside the window.

"Get some rest, Master Hobbit," Percy spoke, still looking through the window, "we have all but a comfortable journey tomorrow."

Percy could hear Grover shuffle back into his covers and adjust his pillow, hitting it a couple of times to make it soft. Percy expected absolute silence from them on, but one last question came from the brave hobbit.

"If you don't mind me asking," Grover said, "What do we call you?"

The Hunter looked back at the hobbit, "Percy. Call me Percy."

* * *

Percy waited outside the building, alone. He donned his hood to protect his face from the sun. It was the morning, or just after lunch, and the town of Myst had woken from last nights sleep. The street was full of townsfolk, going on about their day. Some carried bags of food, some purses of money and some rode on tall horses dragging along a cart. The people looked a lot more happier and welcoming during the day. From what Percy could tell, no one had seemed to notice the four Titans from last night. Besides the bartender from the Soaring Pegasus who was rambling on to folk walking by.

"Where are those two?" Percy said to himself, "We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

With the decision that he could not wait in the sun any longer, he walked back inside. He passed the groups of men drinking at their tables and the bartender cleaning mugs, and went up the stairs. He reached their room and knocked on the door.

"I suggest we start moving if we are to outrun the Titans," Percy called through the doors.

"Just a minute!" A voice called back.

"Can't the fella just give us a few moments of privacy?" Spoke another.

_I gave you an hour,_ Percy clenched his fist but then let out a deep sigh. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, delving into his thoughts. Percy wanted to leave as soon as possible, while the sun was still up. Who knows what other minions Gaea has sent in search for Grover. And… where was Nikolan? He hasn't heard any talk about the wizard. The only thing he remembered was an elf sent by Lord Chiron, telling Percy of Nikolan's disappearance. He had also heard of Grover's journey and went to go find him. Percy remembered what the old man said, _"Whatever happens to me, find him, protect him."_

Suddenly, taking Percy by surprise, the door swung open. Finally, Leo and Grover had finished packing. Grover had his little backpack with a sleeping bag strapped in at the top. Leo also wore a backpack but instead had various pots and pans hanging off the side. The dwarf also had his satchel at his side. On the satchel was a tongue of flame. Percy knew this as the insignia of Hephaestus.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

"We've been waiting on you," Leo smirked, "what took you so long?"

The Hunter knew the dwarf was joking but was extremely tempted to hit him with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out cold.

Then the three walked out of the building and back onto the streets of Myst. From there, they walked back towards the gate entrance where Grover and Leo had met the gatekeeper. They were shocked to see a crowd of people gathered around a now knocked down gate, the gatekeeper nowhere to be seen. Percy urged them to keep moving. They then found themselves on the road outside the walls. But they did not stay on it for long. Immediately after they had gone outside the walls of Myst, Percy began to lead them into the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Percy heard Grover ask behind him.

"Into the wild," Percy answered, "enough questions, keep moving."

Percy could still hear the two chattering to themselves behind him, but at least they weren't questioning him. Percy's main purpose right now was to lead them to safety. Yes… even the dwarf.

The three continued to trudge through the nature, walking under canopies and past rows and rows of tree trunks. They crossed over small river streams, taking breaks hear and there but Percy made sure to not stay for too long. The Titans were still on their tail. Whilst hiking through some uphill mounds, Percy could hear all sorts of sounds. The rushing of water, the chirping of birds, the croaking of frogs or even the footsteps of an animal. All sounds Percy was far too familiar with. It was the unusual sounds he was looking for, sounds that wouldn't commonly belong in places like these.

Percy sniffed the air for any signs of campfires, which would mean the area was previously occupied by others, particularly dangerous others. He knelt down for any signs of tracks, be it footprints, animal paws or hooves, just to give him the idea of what could possibly be ahead. But Percy knew where he was going, it was the one place he could bring them, knowing it would be safe.

As Leo and Grover were talking, Percy was just close enough to hear them. He didn't talk, but he listened in to their conversations.

"How do we know we could trust this… Hunter?" Leo the dwarf asked Grover.

"Percy."

"What?" Leo replied.

"His name is Percy," Grover said.

"How do you know that?"

"Umm… I asked him." Grover responded rather sarcastically.

Percy chuckled slightly. He liked this hobbit.

Leo sighed, "Either way, how are we sure that this Hunter —"

"Percy."

"Whatever! How are we sure that _Percy_ even knows Nikolan."

Percy noticed that Grover didn't speak for a moment, maybe in thought.

"Well, I think a servant of the enemy would look less fairer and more fouler," Grover said, which made Percy smile for a bit.

"_Bah_! He's foul enough."

Percy made a face, that was a mix of confusion and slight offence. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth frowned but that quickly faded away when Percy brought his attention back to leading the group.

"It doesn't matter, Leo, we have to trust him."

Leo groaned, "But where is he leading us?"

Percy decided it was time to cut in on the conversation.

"To Silvaroth, Master Dwarf," Percy called back, which shocked the two for they did not know that Percy was listening, "the House of Chiron."

"Did you hear that, Leo!" Grover said with excitement, "We're going to see the elves!"

Percy didn't hear much from the dwarf besides a lot of kicking and grumbling. Dwarves weren't very fond of elves, and vice versa.

* * *

They continued hiking through the country for the next two days or so. The sun began to shine less and less. The air became colder. Percy had fully extended his coat to wrap around his entire body, to protect him from the breeze. They walked and walked continuously, almost seeing the same thing over and over again. Trees, fields, rivers, everything. The only difference was the sudden amount of snow that covered the ground, when they got closer to the mountain.

Percy stopped for a moment, in which the two behind him did the same. Percy took off his hood to get a better look at his surroundings. Now, if he remembered correctly, just a couple miles north of here was an abandoned watchtower which they could use as refuge, for the days to come. Percy dared not to travel by night. The forests were more dangerous and the Titans would have more of a presence. As he was studying where to go and the ground beneath him, Percy could hear a lot of clanging and shuffling coming from behind. He quickly turned his head back to see that the dwarf and the hobbit had begun to unpack.

"Gentlemen," Percy spoke.

The two heads perked towards Percy in unison.

"We will no longer stop until nightfall," he told them.

"What about breakfast?" Grover asked.

Percy raised his eyebrow, clearly confused by the response, "You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes," Grover said, "but we hobbits like to have second breakfast."

Percy said nothing but sighed and turned away. Leo and Grover took this as a sign to pack up. When they continued to walk, Percy spotted an apple tree nearby, concealed by other taller trees. He looked back at the other two who were once again having their own conversation. Percy saw Grover was gripping his stomach. He knew that the two were quite hungry, and their breakfast was a _long_ time ago. So he decided to grab two perfectly good apples from the tree.

"Your second breakfast, Mister Underwood," Percy said, while throwing the apple to Grover.

Grover repaid him with a smile and immediately began to take a huge bite out of the fruit, making a large crunchy sound.

"What about m—"

Percy then threw the second apple at the dwarf's face, chuckling to himself and continued to walk forward. He then heard more laughter coming from the back.

* * *

The company of three then travelled into a marsh. They stomped through the mud and water as there flesh was being attacked by flies. It almost came to the point where Percy had to swat them away with his sword. They stepped in water, knee deep and Leo almost tripped a couple of times, gaining a face full of marsh mud. Grover didn't have any better luck either. They continued to trudge on until night began to fall. The sky began to darken and the waters reflected the pale light of the moon. Percy found a nice solid place from them to rest for the night. A place that wasn't packed with flies either.

"Set up camp," Percy told them, "I'll go find us some food."

Percy left the two to their own tasks as he went off on his. The marsh was surrounded by half-forest and half-open field shrubbery. From Percy's hunter knowledge, he knew that the bigger prey such as deer or elk, tended to stay in more forested areas. So he ran off into the darkness of the trees. The moonlight, however, provided enough light to see any visible movement. Believe it or not, deer were more active during the night. Even though the day is generally warmer, at night deer move frequently, so that they can respectively avoid predators. Percy knew about this than most, which he managed to use to his advantage.

He found a small enough opening in the middle of the trees where a deer could be. He kneeled onto the ground and inspected the dirt. Percy smiled. As expected, planted into the dirt were deer tracks, only one however but enough to feed three. He proceeded to follow the trail and track down their future dinner. Then, looking through a group of bushes, he saw an opening. The trail seemed to stop here, so he waited. He waited until he finally saw the four-legged animal walk into the opening, completely unaware of it's imminent danger. Percy grabbed the bow from his back and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He notched the arrow into the string and with ease, pulled it back. The bow didn't even make a sound. Percy took a couple of deep breaths, the arrow trained onto the deer and after a couple more breaths, he let loose.

The arrow sunk into the deer. The deer made no sound. It was that quick, that fast. Percy walked up to the deer and pulled out the shaft from it's liver. He slung the dead deer over his shoulder and began the trip back to the camp.

* * *

He returned to an already warm campfire. The dwarf had done his job, Percy admitted. He threw down the deer by the campfire. Percy tossed Leo a knife to help the dwarf with the cutting but Leo quickly threw it back.

"No, sorry about that," Leo said, "This is an axe's job."

Leo then took the axe by his side and began to chop away at the lifeless deer, beginning with the legs. Percy shrugged and sat down on the log next to Grover, who stayed silent this whole time. Grover wasn't saying anything, but he didn't have to. Percy could see it in his eyes. The Seed was affecting the hobbit, battling with his mind.

But Percy decided not to ask about it, Grover didn't look to be in the mood for it. Instead, he looked back down at his boots and let out a deep sigh. _It's going to be a long journey ahead_, he said in his mind. Percy then tugged at something in his side. Strapped around his thigh was a dagger, elvish to be more precise. He pulled it out from its scabbard and inspected it. The blade was golden, like most elven weapons, and had elven scripture engraved on the edges. The hilt was wrapped with red bands which allowed the user to wield it more comfortably. The dagger brought back many fond memories to Percy. Memory of the one he loves.

"What's that?" A voice asked from his side.

Percy recognised it to be Grover's, finally awake from his silence.

"It's… a gift," Percy replied.

"Looks elvish."

Percy smiled, "Yes, it is. It belongs to one as well."

"Was this a friend of yours?" Grover asked.

Percy was astonished by the amount of questions the hobbit had to ask.

"...Yes."

"Where is this friend now?"

"She has her responsibilities in her own kingdom, far away from here," Percy replied, "But enough with the questions, just get some rest or eat."

Percy was not willing to go further with this conversation, because while it reminded him of simpler times, it also brought back painful memories. Percy hoped that Grover would take the hint, in which he think he did considering that Grover no longer spoke of it.

Percy looked back down at the blade. The more he looked, the more he could see the image of her on the blade… Annabeth.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. What you guys think of Percy?**

**Anyways, enjoy the next few chapters!**


	6. The Watchtower

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the fairly long wait times. But I'm here now :)**

**As an answer to a question I received: There will be deviations from LOTR, mainly character development and personality and specific story details, I'll try my best to keep it fresh, but the general format (Point A to Point B) is generally the same. **

**And does Percy still control water? I guess we'll find out ;)**

**Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far and I'm extremely excited to continue!**

**If you guys have any comments or feedback, leave it in the reviews!**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

_**Percy**_

The group walked north, from the marshes. They continued to do so for a few hours, crossing a couple of miles until they finally reached it. Percy had lead them to an abandoned watchtower belonging to the kingdom of Skygaroth, back when they had a presence in these lands. Grover, Percy and Leo all stood on top of a small hill, looking at the great stone structure that stood before them.

"Where are we?" Grover asked.

"Silvaroth," Leo joked, which he got a punch from Grover.

"The old Skygorath watchtower of the West Lands," Percy answered, ignoring Leo's comment, "Zeus' Fist, they called it."

"It's just looks like a pile of large boulders."

Percy chuckled slightly, "Exactly, Leo. The boulders are a use of concealment, so that the stone tower could easily blend in with the rocks. Now, come."

Percy walked down from the hill, the other two trailing behind him. The pots and pans clanged against each other on the dwarf's backpack as he followed Percy. Grover hung in the back, at a strangely slower pace than the others. The three crossed the small amount of land in between the hill and Zeus' Fist and stopped at the base of the tower. Percy looked at the wall of boulders that stood in there way, looking for any openings.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as Percy was scanning the rocks.

"I, my friend, am looking for the entrance," Percy replied, "Speaking of which… there it is."

Leo and Grover followed Percy's gaze to see a fairly small opening, completely black. The opening was in between two boulders, forming a sort of triangle shape. Percy gestured with his hand to follow them and he led them into the gap. The entrance was small compared to the cave that stretched fairly wide. The cave was rather dark so Percy had to borrow one of Leo's torches for light. After a couple minutes of traversing the cave, they stopped at a wall of rocks.

"Wonderful, a dead end," Leo exclaimed.

Percy, unsatisfied, took a look at a large stone in front of them. It was rather small, and seemed light enough for a push. He held up the torch near the edges and found that the stone actually wasn't part of the wall. It was as if was placed there.

"It's not a dead end, Master Dwarf," Percy spoke, "The previous owners seemed to have used this boulder to block the entrance. Probably to stop anybody from taking the tower. Luckily for us… we're only borrowing it."

The Hunter grabbed the right side of the boulder. He tried his best to push it open, only moving it a few centimetres.

"Little help," Percy grunted.

Leo and Grover immediately came to his aid and helped push it open. As they were pushing it, they spotted a door. Since the boulder was no longer blocking it, the doorway was visible. When the boulder was completely out of the way, they looked at the door. The door was wooden, so much dust covered the wood that you couldn't even identify the colour or any specific design.

"Do you have a key or a—"

The dwarf was suddenly cut off when Percy made the impactful move of kicking down the door, completely knocking it off it's rusty hinges.

"Or just do that, yeah."

Percy extended his arm inwards, through the doorway, "This way gentlemen," he smiled.

Leo stomped on through with Grover behind him. Percy could tell the look on the hobbit's face that he wasn't feeling his usual upbeat self. When the two were safe inside, Percy took one last look down the small cave they had walked through, then entered the tower.

Surprisingly, the amount of dust inside compared to the amount on the door was less. Sure, there was the occasional spiderweb and fallen brick on the ground, but it was clean enough to stay. Percy extinguished his torch because the light wasn't needed. The opening at the top and the windows at the side provided enough light for visibility. Percy's eyes followed the long winding staircase that reached all the way to the top of the stone tower. There were two circular levels that surrounded the staircase, one near the bottom and one near the top.

"Alright," Percy said, turning his head to face the other two, "I'll stay and guard on the bottom level, you two camp at the second level. No fires. We don't want anyone knowing we're here."

Percy pointed towards the windows. Telling them that any form of light created inside would be made visible to anyone outside. Leo and Grover nodded and began their journey up the stairs before Percy made his.

* * *

Percy sat by the window, his bed roll underneath him. The moonlight shining through, hitting wall on the other side. He was sharpening his sword throughout the night, the sound of scraping metal ricocheted off the grey walls. Above him, Percy heard the dwarf and the hobbit, having their usual conversations. Though Leo spoke more than Grover. Percy on the other hand, was completely silent. Stuck in his own thoughts. The scraping of the blade, drowning out all other sounds… Percy's mind, reminiscing on the past…

_I roamed the woods, hunting prey_.

It had been a few weeks since Artemis has accepted me into the Hunters. Proving myself worthy was quite a difficult feat. But now, I have my new life ahead of me, a life of peace and solitude, away from the responsibilities of the world. However, on this particular hunting trip, I was not alone. One of the hunters had decided to show me the ropes, though I assure you, no ropes were needed to be shown. But he was persistent, and a good friend.

"Do you see anything?" I asked.

"If I saw anything I would tell you."

"Well, I doubt you'd even be able to spot anything Luke."

The blonde man smiled at me with his blue eyes, his facial hair like sand on his jaw. Luke had joined the Hunters long before I did, but like me, came from the Kingdom of Tydaris. He told me that he used to be a general to Lord Hermes who served under King Poseidon. He never told me the real reason he left but I assumed that, he too, wished for a way out from his previous life. Luke, like me, also had to prove himself worthy to Artemis.

"Wait," Luke faced his palm towards me, signalling to stop, "To the right, movement in the trees."

It took awhile for me to see, but then my eyes found it. A black shadow was lumbering through the rows of trees. Probably a deer, or maybe a large elk. I see Luke to my left, draw a bow from his back and pull an arrow out of his quiver. He aimed the sharp end towards the moving figure.

"10 Silver Drachma says you can't hit it," I whispered.

"Hm, enough for a new whetstone," He replied, still aiming down the sights.

He took one deep breath, then a couple more before releasing. The string made a loud _thwang_ sound and the arrow darted through the trees. The sound that followed wasn't a pleasant one. The black figure roared in pain and turned its head in our direction. It began to charge through the forest. It's roar scaring the birds off their branches.

Luke cursed, "Grizzly."

That wasn't even close to an appropriate reaction. The bear slammed into the bush we were hiding behind but luckily the both of us jumped out of the way. I jumped to one side while Luke jumped to another. Unlucky however, the grizzly bear decided to go for me. Guess it can't resist my dashing good looks.

The bear charged at me and I instinctively pull out my sword. As it goes in for a bite with its head, I step to the side and slash it's stomach. It roars in pain but it's still standing. It then tries to swipe me with his razor sharp claws. I ducked underneath it, only getting a little shave. Taking the opportunity, I drove my sword right into the bear's heart, using all my strength to continue to push it on it's back side. By the end of the ordeal, the only thing in front of me was a lifeless bear with my sword embedded in it's chest.

I stood there, sweating and my breath heavy. Luke ran over to where I was and looked at the dead bear, than back at me.

"Not bad, Percy. Although…" Luke pulled out the sword, caressing the edge with his hand, "your blades not sharp."

"What? I sharpened it before we went hunting."

Luke sighed, "If you can't do this…" He spin kicked a tree to his left, causing various leaves to fall down from their branches. In quick succession, he then pulled out his sword from his side and sliced a single leaf in half. He picked up the now cut-in-half leaf and Percy could see how clean and precise it the slice was.

"_If you can't do that… it's not sharp."_

Percy scraped the whetstone on his blade one last time, lifting the side of the blade up to his face, inspecting the edges. Percy stood up and pulled out a small piece of cloth, the size of his finger from his pocket. He threw it up in the air and sliced it in half. He picked up the pieces to see that the cut was clean. _Sharp enough_, he said to himself.

* * *

When he sat back down, he noticed something different about the atmosphere. Grover and Leo had gone completely silent. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He watched the staircase as Grover stepped into view, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Leo fell asleep," Grover spoke with bags underneath his eyes, "I'm trying to."

Percy nodded in response, he understood the burden Grover carried. The burden that kept him awake at nights.

"Mind if I accompany you?" Grover asked.

"Not at all."

Grover then sat beside Percy, leaning his back against the wall. There was an awkward silence between the two. Though they've been together for many days, they didn't know much about each other.

"Who's the elf?" Grover asked, out of the blue, surprising Percy.

"Pardon?" Percy replied.

"The elf. The one the dagger belongs to... or belonged."

"Ah, yes… her," Percy pulled out the dagger once more and stared into its reflective blade.

"Unless of course it's personal," Grover quickly added, "Then I completely understa—"

"No, no, no, it's alright. I can talk."

Grover wrapped his blanket tighter around his body, ready for another jump into one's past. Just like he did with Nikolan.

"_It was just like any other patrol mission," Percy spoke, his gaze kept on the blade, "I was with my friend Luke, a good man he was. Anyways, it was a standard task, something we've done for hundreds of times. But… something took us by surprise…_

"Orcs!" I heard Luke shout.

Coming from the treeline were a warband of black orcs, covered in leather rags and wielding rusty blades.

"Orcs? What are they doing so close to elven borders?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," Luke replied, "We just have to kill them."

Fair enough. I pulled out my bow and took aim. Each arrow that launched from my bow, hit it's mark, striking down orcs one by one. There was about 30 of them and only two of us, but we were Hunters, we're not your average soldier. Before they even got to us, I took down about 5.

When they got close, I loosened one more arrow, striking one straight in the head. I slung my bow on my back and drew my sword, all in one swift movement. Luke had done the same.

"I count about 22," I yell to Luke.

"That supposed to be a challenge?"

I grinned, "of course not."

The two of us charged at the enemy lines, swords at the ready. As soon as I was a foot away from the first orc, I swung down my sword instantly killing it. I then kicked the next one in front of me in the chest, knocking him back. Quickly, I turned around, slashing another orc that had attempted to stab me from the behind. I was surrounded, but I nimbly dodged, parried and struck down many an orc. I took quick glances at Luke to see how he was doing. The only thing I could tell was that he faced a lot more orcs than I did.

"_So, you guys won, right? Clearly the orcs were unmatched."_

_Percy chuckled, "Well, yes. We quickly exterminated the remaining forces while the rest fled… but there were casualties…_

I stabbed an orc that was struggling on the ground, trying to flee but couldn't. I felt no remorse, for these were creatures with no soul, just mindless devils that do evil's bidding.

"That should be the last of them," I said, "How about you Luke?"

I turn around to see him drive his sword into another orc. He stood back up, struggling to maintain his balance.

"Ye—yeah… I'm — I'm fine… just need some…"

All of a sudden, he collapses on the ground. I called out his name while I ran to his side. I knelt beside him and took of his cloak and I wish I didn't. He had been stabbed in the stomach, one of the orcs must have caught him off guard. The blood was pouring through the wound. After seeing the amount of blood he was losing, I tore off a long piece of my cloak and used it as a bandage to put pressure on the wound. It stopped most of the bleeding but Luke still lost a lot of blood.

"Amb...a" Luke muttered.

His voice was too faint for me to understand, his eyes started getting heavy.

"Am...bro—"

"What, Luke?" I pleaded, "What is it?"

"Am..brosi..a"

Ambrosia. Of course. It's magical powers could be used to stop the bleeding from within. It was an elven plant, and you could imagine it could only be found in elven woods. Luckily, that's where we were.

"Don't worry," I told Luke, placing his sword in his hand, "I'll be back soon."

I ran through the treeline and into the forest, on the hunt for Ambrosia. Now, they're usually surrounded by large shrubbery, the actual plant itself was underneath the bushes so you'd have to do some cutting. I took a right as soon as I entered the forest. There was no specific destination. I kept this up for a couple of minutes, making lefts and rights, keeping a mental note of how to go back the way I came. The last thing I wanted was to get lost. Then, after another left turn, I found an area covered in green bushes and after searching the bushes with my hands I found it. A small white flower with various colours spotted on it's petals. It looked quite childish but was a rare ingredient, mainly acquired by Kings and Queens.

I wasn't about to start admiring it, however. Right now, my main goal is to get this back to Luke. I pulled a small knife from my belt and grabbed the root of the Ambrosia.

But, before I could cut it, I felt the feeling of cold steel brushing up against my throat. I froze, I couldn't get a good look at the person, only the blade. It was delicate and clearly elvish.

"_What's this?" the elf spoke, "A Hunter of Artemis, caught off his guard."_

"Wait… she snuck up on you?" Grover said, astonished.

"Indeed," Percy smiled, "Annabeth was the greatest warrior I ever met..."

Percy wanted to add something to that last part but stopped himself. He had hoped Grover didn't notice. The hobbit looked at Percy for a second but a second later averted his gaze.

"Annabeth..." Grover muttered, "Then what happened?"

"Then… the rest was history," Percy replied honestly, "She helped me cure Luke of his wounds and we quickly became good friends, forming quite an unbreakable bond."

Grover sighed, "But… you and Annabeth were more than just friends. Weren't you?"

Percy nodded, still looking at the golden dagger that sat in his palm.

"Well… what else happened? Where is Luke now?"

The question shook Percy on the inside. He began to recount horrible scenes in his head, things he never wanted to see again.

"_Luke! That's enough!"_

"_They deserve it, after all they did to me!"_

"_Luke! Don't make me stop you!"_

"_Go ahead! I'm putting an end to this!"_

"**Percy?"**

"_I did what I had to, Annabeth."_

"_There could've been another way!"_

"**Percy!"**

Percy snapped out of it. He felt like he had just woken up from a bad dream, but his eyes weren't closed.

"You alright?" Grover asked, "You weren't listening to me."

Percy looked at Grover, his eyes wide and breathing heavy, "It's nothing."

He looked back at the dagger and closed his eyes, mentally dumping all the bad memories out, sheathing the dagger back into its holder.

"It's nothing," Percy repeated, "Get some sleep, I think we've had enough stories for tonight."

Percy was serious and Grover could tell. The hobbit resisted the temptations of asking more questions. Instead, he wished Percy a goodnight and a thank you. Sharing one's past was a fairly hard thing to do. Percy watched the small hobbit walk up his stairs, with his large blanket over him. Percy let out a deep breath, knowing good and well that he wasn't planning to sleep much tonight.

But as Percy watched Grover go back to the upper level, he saw something unusual. He adjust his eyes and rubbed them a few times to make sure he was seeing things right. On the upper level, a light was shining on the walls, the shadow of a dwarf projected on the walls. It was a fire.

_Oh no_.

Percy wanted to yell but for some reason couldn't find the words, it was already too late. Just as Percy was about to tell them to extinguish it… a roar cried out in the night.


	7. The Rain and The Inferno

_**Percy**_

"What did you do!"

"Look, I got a bit hungry, thought I'd cook up some bacon."

"What part of 'Don't light any fires', Leo," Percy shouted, "Do you _not_ get through that thick little skull of yours!"

"_Little?!_"

"Guys! Please!" Grover pleaded but Percy couldn't hear him.

The two continued to argue for quite some time, bickering about things, that didn't even relate to the current situation. It was only when another roar echoed in the night, closer this time, that got Percy's attention. He turned away from Leo, who was still talking, and glanced at the entrance of Zeus' Fist. Thundering hooves could be heard coming from the cave.

"They're here," Percy said, making Leo stop, "we need to move."

Percy lead the two up the winding staircase of the tower, desperately trying to move quickly. He stayed in the back, making sure the two didn't fall behind. All of a sudden they could hear thunder coming from outside and lightning crackling through the air. Dark clouds began to fill the sky. As they got higher, Percy looked below to see that the Titans have entered the building, their red robes illuminating in the dark.

"Quickly! To the top!" Percy yelled from behind.

The three of them kept running up the stairs, the thunder became louder and the roars behind them, terrifying. Just before they reached the top, they came upon another circular level, surrounding the staircase. It was the last one with another staircase leading up onto the top. It must have been too high up to be seen from the bottom. Percy urged Grover and Leo to keep moving and pushed them to the staircase to the top. The hobbit and the dwarf ran up the stairs, Percy following behind them.

* * *

The top of the tower was completely exposed to the sky. The only thing stopping them from falling off were ruins of what used to be some sort of stone railing. The ground they stepped on was a large circular stone shape. The sky around them was black, meaning they could not see anything beyond the tower. Percy, Leo and Grover stood on the other side of the staircase entrance. Percy stood in front of the two and held his arm over Grover, protecting him at all cost.

"What are we going to do?" Leo yelled.

Percy thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan but he had none. There was no way off this tower, unless you decide to go back down but that would mean facing the Titans and Percy knew that was almost certain death.

Percy waited and waited, but no help would come. From the stairs, a red glow emerged from the opening. Metal footsteps slammed against the stone and three Titans stood before the Hunter. Their fiery masks stared into their souls, making Leo shiver. Grover began to feel delirious, struggling to keep his balance as he gripped the Seed in his pocket. But Percy did not waver. Instead he glared back.

Suddenly, one of the Titans spoke. It's voice old but powerful, like knives scraping against stone.

"Do you wish to die, Hunter?" It asked, the mouth on the mask not moving, "Do you wish to face the burning inferno?"

Thunder rumbled in the clouds above and rain began to pour heavily on the stone. Percy felt the individual droplets hit his skin, completely soaking his black hair. The rain poured on the Titans, the flames of their masks dying down, but still terrifying.

"Where's the other four?" Percy mocked, "You're going to need a lot more than three if you want to get through me."

The Titans cackled, finding the comment amusing rather than a threat.

"Hand over the halfling," another Titan spoke, "and we might spare you."

Percy did not reply. He saw that Leo had equipped his flame throwers, pointing them at the red figures but Percy lowered them down.

"Your flames will do nothing here," whispered Percy.

Leo then lowered his weapons, grumbling in annoyance.

"So, Hunter…" the Titan spoke again, "What will it be?"

Again, Percy did not speak, but he didn't have to. There was only one thing on his mind, keeping Grover safe. The man gripped the hilt of his sword, and slowly pulled it from his scabbard, creating the sound of scraping metal. He held the sword at his side, the droplets of water dripping from the tip. The Titans stood there, unphased.

Percy then closed his eyes. His ears zeroed on the sounds around him; the whimpering of the hobbit, the crackling flames of the Titans, the breathing of his nose and… the rain. Percy visualised the droplets hitting his body and sinking into his skin. He imagined the water flowing through his hair. It empowered him somehow. This felt new to Percy, yet so familiar.

He opened his eyes and stared at the Titan. The Titan could see no fear or regret in the Hunter's eyes.

"So be it," The Titan laughed and pulled out a sword of its own, the other three doing the same as they all began to inch closer and closer to Percy.

But Percy struck first. As swift as a lion, Percy sprang from where he stood, swinging his sword at the first Titan he saw but the Titan, easily deflected it with the flick of his sword. But Percy kept the pressure, fighting three Titan's at once. None of his hits made contact but none of theirs made contact with him. Percy was relentless, almost like a blur. A new power surged through him. It was something he had never done before.

Percy went for an overhead swing for the Titan directly in front of him, bringing his sword down with all his might. The Titan managed to block it in time but the swing was so powerful that the force angled the sword block, scraping off of it and connecting with the Titan's shoulder. But no movement or flinch. No scream of agony came from the demon. No emotion could be shown from it's face. The sword had dug itself about an inch into the Titan's shoulder. The Titan took it out with ease, shoving Percy back with nothing but his hand.

"Enough games," the Titan hissed and signalled something to the others.

Suddenly, two of the Titans had moved around Percy, heading straight towards Grover and Leo. When Percy realised what they were doing he tried to move back to the halfling but the first Titan stopped him. Leo quickly unsheathed his axe and waved it at the two Titans, trying his best to keep them at bay but Percy knew that it was pointless. It was only a matter of time before the Titans went in for the kill. They were just playing with their food. Percy cocked his head back to the Titan that stood in his way. He looked closely at the Titan's mask and noticed something different from the rest. On the forehead, engraved was a red Scythe.

"I like your fire," The Titan spoke, surprising Percy, "No man has been able to withstand my power for more than a second, let alone three of us. But, that fire is nothing but a tongue of flame compared… to the Inferno."

"Huh," Percy grunted, "Inferno or not, no fire can withstand the rain."

More thunder crackled in the clouds, lightning flashing in the sky. The two glared at each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for the first strike. Then… they clashed. Blow after blow, parry after parry, the rain hitting them like an avalanche. The sound of steel echoed through the night. As Percy was fighting, the expression of the Titan didn't change, it was like fighting a faceless ghost.

Percy then kicked the Titan in the chest, shoving him back giving Percy a few seconds to breathe. He caught a glimpse of the situation with Grover and Leo. The small hobbit stood behind Leo throwing rocks while Leo, held back the Titans as best as he could. The brave dwarf deflected blows with his axe while slowing the Titans down with his flamethrower. But Percy could tell the Titans weren't being serious, there was no way they could lose.

The Scythe Titan laughed at Percy while they fought, "Do you really think you could stop me? Stop us?"

Percy didn't respond. His face grimaced but his eyes still showed determination.

"Oh yes," the Titan grinned, "She will rise once more and _then_, you can say goodbye to this pitiful world."

Percy screamed in defiance, raising his sword once more to strike the demon. At this point, the Hunter would be tired, exhausted even, but the rain gave him energy. Energy to fight on. But as Percy held his sword above and swung it down, the Titan had predicted his movement and dodged to the side. Seeing that Percy's guard was down, the Titan took the opportunity to knee the man in the stomach making him keel over in pain.

"_Pathetic_," The Titan boomed, kicking Percy and rolling him on his back.

The Titan then stomped his foot onto Percy's chest, "Weak."

A foot struck Percy across the face and blood began pouring from his nose, that energy that helped him before began to fade away.

"You don't stand a chance against me."

The flaming eyes of the mask beamed into Percy's soul, burning his insides. Percy looked back at Grover and Leo, now in the grasp of the two titans. They tried to escape but it was no use.

"_No_," Percy groaned.

"It's too late," the Titan hissed again, "The Seed will be brought to the Dark Lady herself, the dwarf will be killed, and the halfling…?"

It looked at the fragile creature, "... I suppose we'll feed him to the wolves."

This triggered something in Percy and anger began to flow through him. His eyes were almost on fire as the Titan's. That same energy before surged through him again, stronger this time.

"It's time to _end _this," The Titan spoke, lifting his sword.

But Percy gripped his blade like a hot iron rod. Without him noticing, the rain droplets began to swirl around the sword, almost like a tornado. He swiped his sword at the Titans hand. Visually, the water was like a whip and sliced the Titans hand clean off.

"Impossible!" The Titan yelled in agony.

Percy managed to jump back up as the Titan kneeled on the floor gripping it's wrist, just below where his hand used to be. The two Titans that were holding Leo and Grover had now turned their attention to Percy. The Hunter stood in the rain like a shadow, his eyes only visible whenever the lightning struck. The bleeding from his nose had stopped, it would seem the rain had washed it away. Before the Titans could react, the Hunter sprang into action, stabbing one of them in the stomach and elbowing the other in the face. Percy wasn't trying to kill, he only wanted to incapacitate them long enough to run. Even with this new found power, the Titans were still unkillable.

He grabbed the arm of Grover and helped Leo back onto his feet.

"Hurry!"

While the Titan's were momentarily stunned, the three ran down the stairs, away from the danger but that didn't last long. When they were a quarter of the way down, the Titans had already started chasing them. The red glow illuminating off the walls as they came down. When the three were about half way down, the Titans had managed to caught up with them. Percy held all three off on the stairs, screaming to Leo and Grover to start running down to the exit.

"Don't wait for me!" he yelled as a last order.

Percy began to simultaneously walk down the stairs and keep the demons at bay. The clanging swords drowned out the thunder outside. Luckily, the stairs allowed Percy to have to only fight one Titan at a time, with the occasional step in from another. The stairway was too small to fit three side by side. The constant roars from the Titans were like broken glass shooting down Percy's ears but he ignored it. He wasn't as strong as before. There was no rain inside.

* * *

Everytime Percy would repel a Titan, another would quickly take its place. The cycle would continue to exhaust Percy and take him to his limit. The only thing that drove him were the words of Nikolan, '_Protect him'_. They were the very words that drove him for the whole fight.

As Percy got closer to the bottom, he could hear that Grover and Leo and made it down. They were waiting for him, listening and watching as the fight went on. Percy noticed them not moving and tried his best to call to them in between swings.

"What… you doing?... Out… Leave…"

"We're not leaving you lad!" Leo called back.

"Don't… worry!... start… close… boulder!"

"Not yet!"

"Please!..."

Percy saw Grover begin to walk back up but was relieved when Leo stopped him. Moments later the two began to head for the exit and the very boulder that had blocked the entrance was now beginning to close.

"Well," Percy announced to the Titans, "it's been fun, but I'm afraid I must take my leave."

He did a quick hop towards the Titan in front and shoved him with his arms, knocking the ones behind it back. Then, like a cheetah, he sprinted down the stairs, reaching the ground floor and bolted for the almost closed exit. The boulder was just about to fully cover the gap but Percy managed to swiftly dive through the crack and roll to safety. Leo and Grover used every last bit of strength to seal the exit. Soon, they heard loud pounding of fists on the other side and muffled roars that still somehow shook them.

However, Percy didn't get up immediately. Instead he laid on the floor and took this break to catch his breath. The adrenaline had disappeared and the pain shocked him.

"You…" Leo gasped for breath, "are one crazy Hunter, you know that?"

Percy chuckled, which slightly hurt him, "Don't remind me…"

"How did you do it?" Grover watched the man, still holding tight the Seed.

"Do what?" Percy replied.

"Fight them off. I thought you said they were unkillable."

Percy remembered back to before the fight, when he felt that sudden surge of power. When he felt the rain hit his skin and when the sword managed to slice the hand of the Titan.

"I—I… don't know."

Percy looked down at his sword, still wet from all the rain. He then remembered the strange mark the Titan bore; the red scythe. _Of course_, Percy thought. That dark symbol belonged to only one name… Kronos, the Titan King.

More pounding sounded from the other side of the boulder, causing all heads to turn in that direction. The pounding wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"We need to move," Percy said, getting up on his feet.

The other two didn't argue. They packed all they had left and began to walk out the cave. But just before Leo strolled past Percy, the Hunter grabbed him by the shoulder. Grover didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you," Percy said, making eye contact with the dwarf.

"Wadya mean?" Leo replied, a confused look on his face.

"You stopped Grover from chasing after me," Percy spoke, "You actually listened to me."

"_Bah_, don't mention it. I knew what you had to do. Seen it all before. Plus… I kind of wanted to leave you behind," Leo chuckled, "You're kind of a pain."

A smile curled on to Percy's face, "Likewise, Master Dwarf."

Leo nodded and walked on by, catching up with Grover.

Percy took one last look at the boulder, the fists slamming against the boulder could still be heard. He took a deep breath and turned his head back the other direction.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I try my best, I really do. Hopefully I'll come out with another one tomorrow.**

**I have a plan for each chapter it's just that i've been kind of busy with other things.**

**BUT, enough about that, I'M BACK.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please give me any thoughts you have. Questions about things in the chapter, questions about the future, anything!**

**And don't worry, next chapter they will finally get to Silvaroth (the elven place) and if any of you have watched the movies, you'll know whats coming.**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Silvaroth

_**Percy**_

"This is it gentlemen, the ancient forest of Silvaroth."

The three stood just outside a large batch of trees all huddled up in between tall mountains. The forest itself both looked magical and uninviting. As if the woods appreciated being admired but never wanted to be disturbed. The trees themselves were larger than most, yet not too large to obscure the sun.

"We're already here?" Grover asked, feeling excited.

"Not yet, little hobbit," Percy replied, "The actual city itself is beyond this forest. I'm afraid, we still have quite some hiking to do."

Grover and Leo both groaned in frustration. When will the journey ever end?

"Now, what's most important is to _not _leave my side and remember to _do_ as I say. Is that clear?" Percy looked at the two with dangerous eyes.

Leo scoffed, "What's the matter old man? Scared you might see a spider?"

"In your case, Leo? The creatures of the woods won't be your main concern. Those who own it, _will_."

Percy watched as Leo visually gulped and stared into the forest, he wasn't prepared to become a pin cushion of arrows.

Then Percy pat Leo on the back as if it was all a joke, "Not to worry, the Silvar Elves take more kindly to dwarves than most."

Leo let out a sigh of relief but still didn't let go of the fear that tugged at the back of his mind.

"So, shall we?"

Percy extended his arm and pointed it towards the row of trees that stood before them. He watched as the little hobbit and the stout dwarf waddled past him and made their way to the forest, closely following behind them. Percy himself had no doubt that Chiron would give them a warm welcome but you could never be too careful. He also believed that Chiron probably knew something about Nikolans sudden disappearance; a question he has wondered everyday. However, all Percy was sure about, was that the time will come when all questions will be answered.

* * *

It was only a few minutes into the journey through the forest that Leo began to complain, and only a few hours until Grover did too. Percy on the other hand had to stay vigilant of their surroundings as well as endure Leo rambling on about his feet. Something Percy wished he could erase from memory. And it only got more frustrating when they started to bombard the Hunter with questions.

"How long till Silvaroth?" Grover asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied as calmly as he could.

"Do you have any food?" Leo chirped.

"We left it all at the tower, remember?"

Leo then said, "I think I need to make a quick deposit."

"Deposit wha—" Percy paused, and then sighed at the sudden realisation of what the dwarf meant.

"There is a _bush_ over there," Percy grumbled, "and make it quick!"

Leo quickly ran over to the bush Percy had gestured towards and essentially dove behind it. Percy then heard a moan of relief as Leo… 'made his deposit'. The two were forced to wait as the dwarf took his time. Percy found it the perfect time to start swinging his sword while Grover grabbed a batch of acorns and started flicking them at a tree.

It was only after a few moments of silence until Percy felt that Leo was taking a lot longer than any person should. Usually he would have heard the occasional grunt from the dwarf, or even a rustling of the bush he did his business behind. But nothing could be heard besides the natural sounds of the Silvar woods. He held his sword at his side, ready for anything that might pounce on them.

"Stop with your acorns."

"What?" Grover asked, looking confused.

"Something's not right…"

_Snap_

Percy heard what sounded like a twig cracking. He raised his sword and swivelled his head in all directions. Now, he was confident that Leo's mysterious silence wasn't because he had the urge to be quiet. He _never_ does.

"Stay here," Percy said to Grover.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to check on Leo. Don't worry, you'll be safe."

Percy than carefully stepped his way over to the bush, his sword raised. He quickly took glances at his sides and behind him, to make sure that nothing would sneak up on him. As soon as he got close enough to the bush, he leapt behind it. He pointed his sword to where he thought someone would be but there was nobody.

_Strange_, Percy thought, _but where could Leo possibly —_

All of a sudden he was jumped by something. He was unable to identify what it was until the knife was already up to his throat. On top of him, was a rather scary elf. Though her expression radiated ferocity, her face was quite beautiful. Uncommon amongst elves, she had chocolate-brown hair, not as neat or smooth as others.

"Hold on a second," Percy grunted, trying to avoid getting cut, "let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about, Hunter?"

"I mean no harm."

The elf scoffed, "What do you call a man swinging his sword with intent to kill?"

"On the contrary, I wasn't swinging my—"

"_Aaaaagggghhhh!"_

Percy heard a distant scream coming from behind one of the trees. Suddenly a dwarf popped out with his axe drawn.

"Hey elf! Next time you tie up a dwarf, make sure you check his _beard_!"

The elf jumps off the top of Percy and towards the dwarf. The elf then retaliated by throwing one of her knives at Leo but he quickly cut it with his axe. Leo then tried to swing at the elf but she managed to dodge out of the way. Percy tried to yell at both of them to stop but the two were caught up in their fight.

"What's going on?"

Percy was taken by surprise when he realised that Grover had appeared behind him.

"That fool managed to get himself into a fight with an elf. I'm afraid words won't stop them."

Percy already began to pick up his sword to try and use a more physical way of stopping the fight but Grover was already ahead of him. He didn't notice at first but then he saw Grover already running towards them.

"Grover! What are you doing!?"

"Stopping them with words!" He called back.

"But you can't!"

It was already too late, Grover had put himself in between the two hot headed fighters to try and fix a rivalry that has lasted since the beginning of time.

"Out of the way, Grover," Leo shouted, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"A hobbit?" the elf muttered.

"You two need to stop!"

"Are you mad?" Leo yelled, "She attacked me! You think I'm just going to let that she-elf get away with it!?"

"You were the one desecrating this forest with your dwarven filth!" The elf shot back.

Grover tried to speak but he seemed out of breath.

"Just please, listen…"

Grover began to stumble a bit.

"Just… just stop… fight...ting…"

His words began to slur and his eyes blinked rapidly. Percy started to make his way towards Grover when the hobbit suddenly collapsed, stopping the whole fight. Percy then broke into a full sprint and knelt at Grover's side. The hobbit's eyes were closed and his skin began to grow pale.

"What's happening!?" Leo exclaimed.

"I— I don't…"

Percy was frantically looking for answers. He was just as confused as Leo was. They didn't know if Grover was sick or dying. Then, all of a sudden Percy could hear faint whispers coming from Grover's coat. Percy touched the outside of the the hobbits coat pocket and the whispers got louder. Suddenly, he began to feel light headed himself but he quickly pulled back his hand.

"The Seed."

"What?" The silent elf suddenly gasped.

"The Seed has had too much of an affect on him," Percy responded, "It's begun to poison his mind."

"Then get it away from him!" Leo tried to reach for the pocket and take the seed but Percy quickly stopped him.

"No! If you touch it, the same thing will happen to you. It must stay with Grover."

"You mean to tell me that you've been travelling with the weapon of the enemy?"

The elf had just been dragged into a whole new situation, perplexed at the thought that the Seed of Gaea was on this halfling. Percy stood up and walked over to the elf, staring at her with serious yet also worried eyes.

"Everything will be explained," Percy said, "But we need to get him to Chiron, _n__ow._"

* * *

Percy carried Grover on his shoulders as they ran through the forest. They weren't sure how long Grover was going to last. They had no choice. The elf lead the charge through the woods, navigating them through the environment. Percy had been to Silvaroth before, but he trusted the elf to know safer and quicker paths than he did.

After a while of running they came across a small stream which then lead into a large river.

"The Grey Waters," Percy muttered, remembering the sacred waters that flowed through this valley.

"We're close," the elf said, as if she heard Percy, "It's just up this river."

The group continued to follow the elf along the river, Grover still unconscious on Percy's shoulder while Leo was oddly silent. The sun was still up though it was beginning to fall. They kept running alongside the river until the elf made a hard left back into the woods. Percy could still hear the river that flowed beside them as they traversed through the forest. After a good amount of running, Percy realised he was unfamiliar with this route, slightly doubting the navigation skill of the elf. But all doubt had exited Percy's mind once they reached the opening.

The moment they left the woods they were greeted by the night sky. A large field, filled with beautiful flowers lay before them, the flowers shining in the moonlight. Even Leo was impressed. To the left of the field was the same river that they came across. This time however, with a bridge that were lit by two lanterns which then lead to a winding path to a gorgeous city on the side of a mountain. The elven towers stood high and the walls glistened with silver as the river reflected its beauty. Percy could see the little lights that littered the walls and buildings.

"No time to gawk," the elf spoke, "let's move."

Percy didn't argue. As much as he wanted to admire Silvaroth in all its glory, his number one priority was Grover. So without discussion, they ran across the stunning silver fields, sprinted across the bridge over the river and up the winding path that lead them to the elven gates.

Once there, they were met with two guards all dressed up in graceful elven armor. Their spears held at their side with their gilded shields in front. The guards began to approach the group and interrogated them.

"State your business," one of them spoke.

Percy was about to answer but the elf spoke first.

"Piper, Captain of the Guard for Lady Aphrodite. Chiron sent a message to our kingdom speaking of a council. I have come as a representative."

Percy was completely shocked by that answer. It was something he did not expect. The Lady Aphrodite part probably explains Piper's natural beauty. The people of Aphrodite tend to be more attractive than their fellow elves. But what confused Percy was the part about the council. _What council?_ Percy thought.

The guard nodded and almost let them through but stopped at Leo.

"Halt," he ordered, "Who are you?"

"There with me," Piper spoke but the guard didn't buy it.

"A Hunter of Artemis, a halfling and a dwarf," he said with an eyebrow raised, "they have come as representatives with you for Lady Aphrodite?"

Before Piper could try to speak again, Percy cut in this time.

"My friend is very sick," Percy pointed to the hobbit on his shoulder, "We've been travelling to Silvaroth for days. We bring the Seed of Gaea."

The elf guard froze, his face suddenly turning into fear, "Oh my. It's been you we've been waiting for."

"Waiting for?" Leo asked.

The guard then shouted something to someone on the wall. No response was heard but the large elven gates began to slowly open, giving Percy and Leo a view of the city.

"Quickly, we must tell Chiron of your arrival."

"What about Grover?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to heal him. Now, follow me."

The guard lead them through the city where Percy got to see Silvaroth in all its glory… while also having to listen to Leo talk about how better a dwarven city is. Percy has been to Hammer Forge, and it was definitely not as beautiful as this. No matter how many times Percy visits Silvaroth, it still amazes him.

When they finally reached the steps to the House of Chiron, the guard took no time into greeting his fellow soldiers. Instead he hastily gestured the group to follow him. They got to the top of the steps and to the doors. The guard swung them open and Percy, Leo and Piper all stepped inside.

The House was huge. Even from afar, the House dominated the landscape. Inside were these tall white pillars engraved with golden patterns of leaves and vines. Around the room were walls of paintings depicting the great battles of history. On the left and the right were staircases that lead to another level. In the middle of the room, sat two figures in chairs. They seemed to be in deep conversation until the guard barged in.

Percy recognised one of the figures to be the elven lord Chiron with his silver hair and regal clothing. The other figure, was somebody that Percy did recognise and was quite surprised to see.

"_Nikolan_."

The old man in his black robes stood up from his seat. His eyes planted on the hobbit that hung unconscious on Percy's shoulder. The look on his face was disturbed and afraid.

"What happened?"

* * *

Percy watched from the door as Nikolan sat still beside Grover. The hobbit had been placed in one of the beds Chiron graciously offered and was tended by the elven healers. Percy was relieved to hear that Grover had only passed out and just needed some rest. The strain of the Seed was too much on his mind, he had held it for too long.

"This is my fault, Percy."

"What are you talking about?" Percy replied.

"I brought him into this when I never should have," Nikolan hung his head low.

"Grover, accepted this burden with his own free will," Percy put his hand on Nikolan's shoulder, "This was not your doing. Grover is a brave little hobbit, more brave the most men."

That managed to get a slight chuckle from the old wizard, bringing the light back into his face.

"He always did love a good adventure."

Nikolan sighed and the two exchanged a loss for words as they watched the peaceful hobbit in his sleep, the sound of crackling fire filled the room. It wasn't until Percy's curiosity broke the peaceful silence. He looked at the wizard and asked:

"Where were you? You never came."

He watched as Nikolan's face grimaced, his lips turned into a frown and his hands clutched at his robes.

"I planned to meet them at Myst after my visit with Hades but…" he looked into the fire, "Things didn't go according to plan."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that the Black Council can't be trusted," Nikolan tugged at his robes tighter now, "I barely got out of there alive…"

Percy knew what he had meant. It would seem that the great wizard Hades has been seduced by the evil of Gaea. Who knows who else Gaea has in her fingertips. Her corruption over Olympus grows each day. Her presence in Tartarus untouched.

He noticed that Nikolan no longer spoke of anything else but kept his attention on Grover. Percy took this as a sign to leave the old man be and head back to his own quarters, maybe check on Leo. But as he walked out of the room, he spotted Chiron roaming the halls. He decided to speak with the elf lord and made sure to make his presence known to him. Didn't want to sneak up on an elven lord.

"My Lord."

The elf turned around, slightly startled, "Ah, Perseus, it's been a while. I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to properly meet because of previous circumstances."

"No apology needed."

Percy always felt comfortable around Chiron more than any other King or Lord he's met. Chiron seemed to have this approachable attitude compared to his other kin.

"I was just wondering about this council I overheard the captain Piper spoke of. Why have I not heard of it before?"

Chiron stopped looking at the painting he was currently admiring and turned his focus to Percy.

"Yes, the council. As you know good and well, the Seed of Gaea has resurfaced and so has Gaea herself. I fear if we do nothing she will grow too powerful to stop. That is why I have summoned a meeting with all the free peoples of Olympus, to discuss this matter. And in case you're wondering, you're summoned as well."

Percy didn't know whether to be honored or scared by this calling.

"Who have you summoned to the council?"

"People of all the races, picked from all the four corners of Olympus. The people that are going to help us fight this rising evil... you may know a few."

"Who?"

Percy doesn't get a worded response, but instead received a smile.


	9. Summoned

_**Nikolan**_

The wizard watched from the balcony as Grover gasped at the sight of Silvaroth. He watched him admire the city of silver. The slight smile on his face quickly faded away, however. Instead of looking at the hobbit with pride, he looked at him with guilt. So much has happened to the poor soul, none of which he deserved.

"No. I won't allow it," Nikolan said, turning to Chiron who stood beside him.

"The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil, Nikolan."

Chiron began to walk back inside his study. Nikolan followed him, still unsure about this plan.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Nikolan spoke, Chiron turning to face him, "We can ask no more of Grover."

Chiron drops the book he held and sighed, "Nikolan, the enemy is advancing. Gaea's forces are massing in Tartarus She desires control over all good in this world and Hades you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know," Nikolan replies, recalling the horrible things he saw, "Hades has tapped into his necromancy, his orcs raiding burial sites of great warriors all across Olympus and bringing them back to be risen from the dead. He's been breeding an army in the Underworld that can withstand any foe and cover any distance without rest… Hades is coming for the Seed."

"And that is why it cannot stay in Silvaroth, Nikolan," Chiron furrowed his eyebrows and showed a sense of urgency in his eyes, "The power of the elves cannot conceal the Seed or have the strength to fight both Gaea and Hades."

Nikolan paced to the balcony, his mind swimming from trying to find a solution, but he couldn't.

"Nikolan," Chiron called from behind, "the Seed of Gaea cannot stay here."

The wizard placed both of his hands on the balcony rail, leaning on them as he let out a deep sigh. He scanned his eyes on the silver towers and rooftops of the city, thinking about the innocence that lived in these lands. He didn't want to burden Grover with the Seed, but… there was no other way. If anyone else were to take it, there minds would succumb to the power of the Seed and fall into darkness.

He fixed his eyes on the steps that lead to the house, just before them were an arch covered with elven engravings. All of a sudden, dozens of figures came riding through the arch on their steeds.

A lone man came into view with his brown horse. A lightning bolt, the symbol of Skygaroth, plastered on his chest. A batch of javelins slung on his back and a sword slung at his side. His blonde hair shining with the sun. After, came a shieldmaiden of Tydaris. Her black hair worn in a single braid and her eyes as piercing as daggers.

"This peril belongs to all of Olympus," Chiron said, "they must decide now how to end it."

As Chiron was saying this, Nikolan saw two more groups come through the arch. An elf with her bow on her back and her curly blonde hair hanging past her shoulders. The others were dwarves, more than one. It would seem that King Hephaestus himself has decided to attend the council and next to him was his son. The dwarf was darker than his father and larger and his muscles were as big as his legs. Nikolan watched as all parties walked up the steps and into the House of Chiron.

"The power of the elves are slowly dying, Nikolan," Chiron said softly, "Apollo's magic isn't what it was and Aphrodite has kept to herself for years."

Nikolan did not answer, but continued to stare into the distance.

"And the dwarves? They stay within their walls and care for their own lands. We must vanquish this evil before it awakens. If we fail, this world will be forsaken."

Chiron stared at Nikolan blankly for a minute, waiting for an answer but none was given. Chiron turned back to his books and papers.

"Men," Nikolan suddenly uttered.

The elf lord glared at the wizard with a scrutinizing look.

"It is in men, we must place our hope," Nikolan stated.

The wizard watch as Chiron's eyes moved from side to side, thinking.

"Men," Chiron sighed, he looked disappointed, "The world of men died with King Poseidon. Now it is a kingdom of cutthroats, thieves and beggars. And Zeus… is past his prime. Even with his heirs they are still shattered and divided. The kingdoms of men are weak."

"But," Nikolan caught Chiron's attention, "There is one who could unite them, who could reclaim the throne of Tydaris."

Chiron shook his head, "He turned from that path long ago…"

* * *

_**Percy**_

The Hunter sat in the silver halls of the House. On each wall were rows of ancient battles of Olympus, battles that will be remembered for centuries. The one that Percy looked upon was the Battle of Tartarus. The image displayed was the King Poseidon, crushed in the hand of the beast as he struck it down with Anaklusmos; the blade of the sea that managed to pierce the monster. By the end of the battle Anaklusmos, was shattered just like it's former master.

Percy sat on one of the benches in the hall, delving into a book he found in the archives. As he read the novel, he heard footsteps echoing in the corridor. Those footsteps turned into a man with features that reminded Percy of Luke. A sword by his side and a lighting bolt on his chest. The Hunter's eyes watched as he walked through the corridor, gazing at the art of the elves. He didn't seem to notice Percy sitting there, eyeing him.

He stopped at the painting of the Battle of Tartarus. It was a day that all men remembered, whether they were there or not. As one of the greatest kings of all time saved the world but perished. But Percy did not speak, and continued to observe this new visitor. It was only when the man turned around, did he notice the Hunter sitting there with his book.

"You're no elf," said the man, slightly startled.

"All men are welcome to Silvaroth," Percy replied, gesturing to the man as if to say 'that is why you are here'.

Then the man chuckled, "if decent enough to get past the guards."

"Indeed," but Percy did not join in the laughter.

"Who are you?" the man asked, nodding his head towards Percy.

"I am…" Percy hesitated, "...a friend to Nikolan the Wizard."

"Then we are here on common purpose," the man half-smiled, "...friend."

Percy smiled and nodded but didn't take it to heart. He wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment. In fact, Percy's impression of this man were a mystery. But before he could gain any more information, the man slowly walked away in silence, not even bidding a farewell.

"_Perseus Jackson."_

Percy heard a voice on his left, a voice that was too familiar to be forgotten.

"Annabeth," Percy gasped, closing his book.

He hadn't even heard her footsteps, she was skilled like that. Untraceable like the wind.

"It's wonderful to see you!" Percy began to walk towards the elf but was quickly met with a blade on his throat.

"Don't think I haven't forgiven you."

"Does every elf I meet always want me dead?" Percy asked rhetorically.

"What? — nevermind. I just wanted to see you again," She almost sounded hopeful, but that quickly changed back to her usual bitterness, "but now I wish I hadn't."

She began to walk away but Percy grabbed her arm, "Wait," he then pulled out the dagger on his side, "this belongs to you."

He held it out to her. Annabeth looked at it for a while and reluctantly grabbed it.

She inspected the blade, up and down. Percy could see a hurricane of emotions that occured on her face.

She closed her eyes and frowned, "I don't want it." She gripped the handle tightly and then suddenly let go, allowing it to fall to the ground. The clatter echoed throughout the halls, filling Percy's heart with shame. He didn't even bother to pick it up.

Percy wanted to call out to her, Percy wanted to explain everything to her, he wanted to apologise but he couldn't. Instead, he stared at the fallen dagger at his feet, and watched as Annabeth stepped away.

She kept her gaze at the floor and wiped her face with her forearm. She looked back up and continued to walk down the hall, out of Percy's sight.

* * *

_**The Council**_

The hobbit sat among the many surrounding a singular pedestal. Men, elves and dwarves all sat in one place. The elf lord Chiron sat on a throne higher than the rest. They were still inside the House but in an open area, exposed to the beautiful view of a waterfall.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Chiron spoke, "You have been summoned here to discuss the threat of Gaea. Olympus stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. This fate is bound to all races, bound to this one doom."

Chiron moves his eyes around the audience and settles on Grover, who sat next to Nikolan.

"Bring forth the Seed, Grover."

Grover walked to the stone pedestal that stood in the middle of the circular ring and carefully took the seed out of his pocket. He held it in the palm of his hand for a few seconds before he finally placed it down. There was a collective gasp and faint chatter within the audience.

"So it is true," Jason, the man Percy met before, said while putting his hand to his mouth. His gaze fixed on the dark object.

Grover sat back down and sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to push the evil thoughts from his mind. Everyone else, watched the Seed suspiciously as it seemingly speaked to them, whispering the same thoughts. All of a sudden Jason stood up, the lightning bolt on his chest very noticeable.

"I had a dream once," Jason said, walking towards the Seed, "I saw the skies of my home grow dark…" he rubbed his hand on his forehead, as if in pain, "... but from the darkness a voice cried out to me: '_Your doom is near at hand. The bane of men is found.'"_ He stretched his hand towards the pedestal, "_the bane of men_…"

Both Chiron and Nikolan stood up from their seats, Chiron calling out "Jason!"

But Nikolan began to utter the words of Tartarus:

"Ο σπόρος της Γκαέας διαφθείρει όλους.

Ο ίδιος ο σπόρος είναι θάνατος

Ο σπόρος της Γαέας καταστρέφει όλους.

Ο σπόρος θα ξυπνήσει."

The words itself spoke of evil and the ever shining light of Silvaroth began to fade. The clouds blocked the sun and the sky above them turned to black. The words boomed throughout the council and rumbled the earth. Jason looked above to see the dark skies he dreamt of and backed off to his seat. Grover stared at the Seed, speaking to him and Chiron held his head in pain. When Nikolan's speech ended, the light emerged from the clouds once more and the earth fell silent, as did the council.

"Never..." Chiron spoke, his breathing unsteady, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue in Silvaroth."

Nikolan looked around the council, panting as if all his energy was spent.

"I do not ask your pardon, my Lord Chiron," Nikolan said "for the ancient language of Tartarus may yet be heard in every corners of Olympus!"

His intimidating eyes stopped at Jason, "The Seed, itself, is nothing but pure evil."

Nikolan turned around and began to walk back to his seat until Jason stopped him.

"No...no…" Jason shook his head, "It is a gift."

Nikolan stared back at him, "No, Jason. It will bring nothing but death and destruction!"

"Heed my words!" Jason barked back, "Why not use it? To protect our homes, to protect our loved ones. It may be weapon of our enemy but it is so much more."

Nikolan wanted to tell him how wrong he was, how the Seed corrupted the hearts of many, but he knew anything he said wouldn't stop Jason. So he sat back down, listening to what he has to say.

"Long has my father, the King of Skygorath, kept the forces of Tartarus at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. We are the ones on the frontlines defending Olympus!"

Percy shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he watched Jason's seat. He could tell that the prince meant well but his love for his people has blinded him.

"Give Skygorath the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against her."

It was here that Percy decided that enough was enough.

"You cannot wield it," he spoke up, "none of us can. The Seed answers to Gaea alone. It has no other master."

Jason slowly turned towards the Hunter, "And what," he scoffed, "would a _hunter_ know of this matter?"

Percy was about to speak until somebody spoke for him. The woman that bore the symbol of Tydaris shot up from her seat.

"This is no mere hunter, Jason" she said, "He is Perseus, son of Poseidon, heir to the throne of Tydaris. _You owe him your alliegance_."

Jason looked back at Percy in surprise and disbelief.

"Perseus," he exclaimed, "this… is Poseidon's heir?"

Percy and Jason glared at each other. Two princes of their own kingdoms face to face.

"Tell me, Reyna," he glanced back, "isn't this the man who abandoned your kingdom for his own selfish desires."

"You dare, speak of —"

"Enough, Reyna," Percy spoke, gesturing to her to sit down.

Reyna reluctantly sat down while Grover tried to take in all this new information he is faced with.

"Skygorath has stood alone for years, no aid came from Tydaris," Jason said scathingly as he stared at Percy, "no aid is _needed _from Tydaris."

Jason sat back down in his seat, the tension still present within the circle

"Perseus is right," Nikolan spoke, trying to move the discussion back on track, "We cannot use it."

Chiron then stood up to aid Nikolan, "We have only one choice. The Seed must be destroyed."

Chiron scanned the council and saw the many emotions on each and everyone of their faces. Grover stared longingly at the item and Jason sunk into his seat, as if he was disappointed at the verdict. The dwarf next to Hephaestus however, scrunched up his face, squinting his eyes at the Seed, angry at it.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" he shouted, grabbing the hammer to his side.

He stood up and stomped towards the pedestal and let out a warrior's cry as he brought the hammer down on the Seed. But the outcome was not what he expected.

Upon impact, the hammer shattered and a shockwave that came from the Seed knocked the dwarf on his feet. Words spoken by a deep voice echoed in the air, as if in response to the hit. Grover, after he heard these words, grabbed his head in pain. The dwarf looked back at the pedestal to see the debris of his hammer surrounding the Seed, which was completely untouched.

"The Seed of Gaea cannot be harmed, Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus by any craft we possess. It was made with the fires of the Phlegethon, the pain and evil of the Acheron, the coldness of Cocytus and finally born with the power of the Styx."

Chiron then looked at Percy, "That is why Anaklusmos, the sword of Poseidon managed to slay the beast, for it's blade was made from the waters of the Styx. But that is also why it did not completely destroy it, for it was only made from one of the rivers."

"It is only with these rivers, can the Seed be destroyed," Chiron paused, then spoke again, "it must be taken deep into Tartarus and cast into the rivers from whence it came!"

At this moment, the Seed began to speak to Grover, whispering voices flooded his brain. He grabbed his head in pain and sweat began to pour from his face. Nikolan was the only one that seemed to notices

Chiron spoke again, "One of you… must do this."

After Chiron finished, he looked around the circle for any answers, responses, anything. But all he received was silence. He looked and saw uncomfortable and tired faces, all confronted with this sudden reality.

Then Jason spoke, "One does not simply walk into Tartarus," everyone's gaze turned to Jason, "it's walls are guarded by more than just orcs… there is evil there that does not sleep and the very earth you walk on is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, shadows and beasts, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume."

Grover imagined the lands of Tartarus in his head, making his whole body shiver.

"Not with 10,000 men you could do this," Jason shooks his head, "it is folly."

"I agree with Jason on this," Reyna surprisingly stood up, "I want this evil destroyed just as much as anyone but to rush into Tartarus? It is suicide."

"Have you heard _nothing_ Lord Chiron just said?" Annabeth, who has been silent for most of the meeting, spoke out.

Then Piper stood up, next to Annabeth, "The Seed _must_ be destroyed!"

"Ha!" Beckendorf pointed accusingly, "I suppose _you_ think you're the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then?" Jason, standing up with the rest, "What happens when Gaea takes back what is hers!?"

"I will be dead before I see the Seed in the hands of an elf!" Beckendorf hissed.

Then the whole council, besides Nikolan and Percy, erupted into chaos. Elves and dwarves arguing once more while some tried to keep the peace, but that just lead to more chaos. Grover stared at the Seed as the voices became inaudible chatter. Suddenly, Nikolan stood up, fed up with the arrogance of others and tried to calm everyone down. The voices spoke to Grover, drowning out all other sounds. Grover tried to resist, the arguing becoming distorted as Gaea's face appears on the seed.

"_Look at them bicker," she whispers, "there is no hope for them, there is no hope for you. Do you really think you could stop me, when you can't even stop yourselves?"_

The whispers became louder and louder, scraping against Grover's ears, giving him a headache that felt like his skull was being crushed. But the hobbit was resistant. He closed his eyes, blocking out all thoughts and thinking back to the Hearthside. The thought warmed him and the whispers quickly faded away. He looked at Nikolan fighting a hopeless fight and stood up from his seat.

"I will take it!"

At first no one heard him but then he said it again, louder, moving himself closer to them.

"I will take it!"

Nikolan froze. He heard the words loud and clear but he wished it weren't true. He turned around to see the little hobbit staring bravely into the faces that loomed over him.

"I will take the Seed to Tartarus."

Everyone stopped, the arguing quietened down as they all stared in disbelief.

"Though, I fear to walk alone."

Percy, the only one that sat, wise enough to not involve himself in the fighting, smiled. He saw more courage in this hobbit than any other race he has ever met, he knew he would walk with him to the ends of the earth. So he sat up, walked towards Grover and knelt before him.

"By my life or my death, I will protect you," he said, placing his hand on his shoulder, "you have my sword."

Then Nikolan, almost immediately after. If Percy hadn't spoken first, Nikolan would have been the first one by his side.

"I will help you bear this burden, Grover Underwood," the wizard said, "As long as it's yours to bear."

"And you have my shield," Reyna walked to Grover's side, next to Percy.

"And my bow," The blonde-haired elf announced, placing herself with the group, avoiding Percy.

Then, unexpectedly, Jason walked towards Grover, "you carry the fate of us all little one. This is indeed the will of the council, then Skygorath will see it done."

Chiron looked towards the dwarves for any answer but they sat still, solid like a rock.

"We dwarves have no part in this," the King Hephaestus spoke, "We can protect our own, no matter what force invades our walls."

"Typical," muttered Piper.

Beckendorf seemed a little disappointed in his father's decision, but he obeyed his father no matter what the choice.

"_Hey!_" a voice suddenly called out, one not from the circle.

Hiding behind one of the pillars, was Leo, listening in on the whole conversation. He ran to Grover's side and planted himself quite close to him.

"_Those _dwarves may have their axes up their arses, but I don't," Leo said, "I've been with Grover since the beginning. Plus… there's gotta be one dwarf representative in here."

Nikolan sighed, rolling his eyes, "Leo Valdez…"

"Well," Chiron smiled, "I suppose it's impossible to get rid of you even though Grover was summoned to a secret meeting and _you_, were not."

"Oh… no," Piper grumbled, "I'm not letting _that_ idiot jeopardise this whole quest with his stupidity."

The elf captain grabbed Leo by his collar, "I'm coming too, even _if_ it's just to make sure he doesn't do anything that might get us killed."

"Oh come on!" Leo protested, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest… thing…"

The elf smacked him on the head, "Well, that rules _you_ out, dwarf."

Chiron looked at the company that stood before him, a group of all races and of all sizes, something that hasn't happened in an age. He smiled and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Eight companions," he announced, "So be it… you shall be… _the Heroes of Olympus_."

"Great!" Leo chuckled, "Where are we going?"

* * *

***QUEUE THE LORD OF THE RINGS THEME***

**Hello! Boy, as you can imagine, this was a really fun one to make. It's basically an excuse to rewatch the movie. I hope you guys found it just as fun to read as it was to write!**

**This is probably going to be the most similar chapter to LOTR, everything else will be more different. If you noticed, there were some differences I made to fit it better with the characters. For example, I made Percy the first to stand by Grover rather than Nico because I really wanted to reflect that best friend friendship from the books. Also, I tried to make Jason a bit more understandable and not too rude, because Jason is a nice guy :). That's why I added the whole 'his love for his people made him blind' because Jason really is a selfless person. **

**Ask me any questions that's on your mind or tell me if your excited for any particular chemistry you might see.**

**This is the point of the story where things really take off.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (because I certainly did). Please leave me reviews, it would be much appreciated :).**


	10. The Journey

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

"So, what is it you do again?" Jason, the prince of Skygorath, asked Leo, the wandering dwarf.

"Well… that depends," Leo replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Could be the world's deadliest dwarf, or the most intelligent. You choose."

"How 'bout the most talkative?" Jason laughed.

Leo chuckled at the comment, "Aye, I'll take that too."

"Would you take the smallest?" Piper cut in abruptly.

"Hold on now," Leo raised his hands in defence, "I'm taller than most."

"It matters not, you're still small."

"Well, besides having a bow and being a Beauty Queen, you elves are still pompous as ever."

Six of the eight stood before the gates of Silvaroth. Chiron spoke with Nikolan and Grover one last time before they set on their journey. The others waited in patience, some in anxiety. Though many of the group already began to delve into conversation, there was one who stood alone. The elf Annabeth Chase did not bother to waste her time on what she deemed, 'useless chatter' and she especially did not want to waste her time on Perseus. Only one thing was on her mind; the mission at hand.

"It's good to see you, Reyna," Percy stretched his hand to the shieldmaiden.

Reyna took his hand and shook it firmly, "Likewise."

"And thank you," Percy said, "though it was not needed, you still defended me… like always."

The fierce woman smiled, something she doesn't do very often, "you are the prince of Tydaris… and a friend. I would do anything."

Percy nodded and placed his hand on his chest, as a sign of gratitude. He took one more glance at Annabeth, wondering if he should go talk to her but he knew that she's had enough of him for one day. So he quickly turned away and faced Reyna.

"I'm… sorry," Percy sighed.

"For what?"

"For leaving. I know it was sudden and I abandoned you — all of you. It's just that —" Percy stopped, "I couldn't take it."

Reyna glanced to the side, "It's… alright. I can understand how hard it could be, though it was sudden." Reyna then looked towards Percy, not sure of how to feel. Percy was a friend, a very close one at that, but he also had responsibilities and he ran away from them. She wasn't sure whether to forgive and forget or to start yelling at him.

"But, we're doing fine," She concluded, "the kingdom hasn't fallen apart. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Your half-brother, Triton, he's somewhat asserted himself as the unofficial king and his methods are…" Reyna stopped for a moment, "...questionable."

The pause indicated that Reyna had to actually think to try and describe Triton. And not in a good way.

"Couldn't you stop him?" Percy asked, "or have Lord Hermes rule instead?"

Reyna shook her head, "Only the royal bloodline could rule Tydaris and Triton has that right. The only reason he's not the actual king is because you are supposed to be next in line after Poseidon."

Percy nodded grimly, unaware of the current state of his own people. He found a sudden interest in the ground and there was an awkward silence between the two. The Hunter tried to think quickly of a question to spark another conversation.

"How about Tyson? How is he faring?"

"Still chasing after butterflies," Reyna laughed, "though he has grown quite tall for a boy his age."

Percy smiled. He was glad to see somethings were still the same, still normal.

"A question, Reyna," Percy spoke, "if I may."

Reyna nodded.

"This... Jason, how do you know him? I thought you weren't very fond of Skygorath."

Reyna looked almost surprised by the question, "I was — and still am, but Jason is a good man. On a diplomatic mission to Skygorath, our group was attacked by bandits. We expected something like this to happen but the bandits heavily outnumbered us. If it weren't for Jason, I'd probably be a rotting corpse in the dirt."

Percy sighed. He had mixed feelings, unsure if they were good or bad.

"I'm troubled by him," he said, "the way he spoke, it was… strange."

"Jason means well. He only cares for one thing: his people," Reyna looked at the prince who was currently speaking with the dwarf, "Everything he has done has been for his kingdom. He would do anything to protect those he loves."

Percy fell silent, still uncertain of his feelings for the son of Zeus. He had no answer but to stare into the distance and ponder on his current thoughts. He thought about what Jason had said earlier. How Percy left his own people for fear of responsibility. Percy remembered a time when being king was all he wanted but things have changed. Ever since his mother died he's never been the same and when the news came of his father… he couldn't bear it.

Finally, Lord Chiron and Grover, along with Nikolan, arrived at the gates. All eight stopped what they were doing and began to pack their things, preparing the horse that was given as a gift from Chiron. All stood together side by side; Men, elves, dwarves, hobbits and wizards. They all looked at Chiron, awaiting his word.

"Grover Underwood is setting out on the quest of the Rivers of Tartarus," he announced, "On you, who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Some nodded and others stood firm, knowing full and well of their possible fate. Percy managed to catch Annabeth's eyes. The elf didn't respond with any gesture but she didn't show any expression of anger either.

"Farewell," Chiron spoke, "Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men, and all free folk go with you."

Percy, Piper and Annabeth all placed their arms on their chest and then extending them towards Chiron, as gesture of thanks. As did Nikolan, who simply nodded.

Then the wizard said, "The company awaits you, Master Hobbit."

Grover looked at the glorious city of Silvaroth once more and then looked back towards his fellow companions. They all stood at the side, creating a path for him and at the end was Nikolan. Grover was overcome with a variety of emotions. He couldn't believe that all these people would risk their lives to follow him, a hobbit. He reached the end where Nikolan stood behind him and walked through the gates with the others trailing behind him. He reached the crossroads and was suddenly met with a realisation.

"Tartarus, Nikolan," Grover whispered, making sure nobody else notices besides the wizard, " Is it left or right?"

"Left."

* * *

And so, the Heroes of Olympus, set out on their long journey. They crossed the bridge of Silvaroth and once again basking in the magnificence of the Silver Valley. This time, however they didn't go through the forest but instead traversed through the mountains that surrounded the area. Nikolan lead the way, with Grover behind. Next behind Grover was Leo, Reyna and Jason in that order. Piper, Annabeth and Percy covered the back. As they continued further, the group could see the shining city grow smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared behind the rock.

The longer they passed through the trails of the mountains, the more and more dangerous they became. It was to the point where they had to hug the side of the mountain to avoid falling off. Everything seemed to be going well until the sky grew dark. They had just left the borders of Silvaroth so the magic of the elves were out of there reach. All of a sudden rain began to pour on the mountain, making the trail even slippier, thunder echoed through the clouds.

"Well!" Leo yelled from the back, "I would say this is an amazing start to the trip!"

Piper smacked him on the shoulder, "not one more word from you, Valdez."

However, even with the storm, they kept moving. They managed to not fall off and the rain only slowed them down. It was all going well until lightning struck. A flash of light came from the sky, and collided with the tip of the mountain they were on. All of a sudden the group heard a loud crack coming from the mountain and rocks began to fly from above. Nikolan quickly ordered everyone to tightly hug the walls. Luckily, no one got hit by a falling rock, but there was one problem.

"Where's Grover?"

Everyone had been so busy trying to avoid getting smashed on the head by a boulder that they couldn't see what happened to their fellow companions.

"Help!" They heard Grover's voice cry but they did not know where it came from.

The rain had distorted their ears. It was only after a few moments of Nikolan frantically looking around that he spotted him. Only a few inches below them, Grover hung to the side of the mountain, holding on for dear life.

"Get him!" Annabeth yelled from the back as Nikolan tried to grab hold of the hobbit.

Just as Grover was about to grab the wizards hand, the rain caused him to slip. He fortunately caught another crevice to hook his fingers into but he was a foot lower than he was before. Nikolan and Leo tried reaching for him but he was just an inch away from their hands. Everyone shouted many things, praying that the journey wasn't about to come to a short and swift end. Reyna looked at the chaos before her. Grover was holding on but she could see he couldn't hold it for any much longer. She had to make a move.

In a split decision, she jumped off the ledge they stood on, still holding onto it but hanging off the side. She was close enough to grab Grover's backpack and pull him up close enough for Nikolan and Leo to grab him. Just as they thought it was all over, Reyna tried to climb back onto the ledge but then she lost her grip. Everyone yelled, startled. But Jason, who was luckily standing above her, managed to grab her arm and pull her up. The two were safe and the group could finally relax for a moment. They all were breathing heavily, shocked by what had just happened.

"Yep," Leo panted, "amazing start."

* * *

Once they left the mountains, they travelled through the luscious green hills of the West. The hills were beautiful during the day and the surroundings were of glorious mountains and forests. The company also passed by some stone ruins all seeming to have the same architecture. Nikolan explained that they used to belong to the kingdoms of Skygorath and Tydaris, back when they had a presence in these lands.

The minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days. The scenery of the hills turned from green grass to brown. Before, the hills were covered in bushes and various amounts of shrubbery. Now, they were littered with grey stones and boulders. Then, after more hours of walking, the hills were covered with both boulders and bushes. The green clashing with the grey.

As they strolled through the hills, the group would sometime talk amongst themselves, though very rarely. Nikolan only spoke when it was about directions and the journey but most stayed silent, even Leo wasn't blabbering his usual comments. But, there were a few occasions where they spoke to each other.

"Thank you," Grover said to Reyna, "for saving my life."

The shieldmaiden shook her head, "No need. I did what I had to."

"Yes… but you saved my life and not to mention you almost died doing it. That takes some courage. So, thank you."

Reyna smiled. She liked Grover already.

"You're welcome, mister Underwood."

Grover looked pleased with the response and happily nodded at Reyna.

They travelled for a little longer until Nikolan decided it was time for a rest and the group sighed in relief at the news. Nikolan didn't want to admit it but his legs ached with tremendous pain. They found a place in between a formation of rocks and set up their camp. The sun was still up so they had no need for any patrols. Nikolan stood on a lone rock and planned the journey ahead.

_"We must hold this course for the next fifty days. If our luck holds, the woods of Athenor will still be open to us, from there our path turns east towards Skygorath..."_

* * *

The smell of sausages and eggs could be sniffed through the air as Leo served out wooden plates to all the members of the company. However, Reyna and Annabeth respectfully declined.

"...3...4...5, good very good."

The light clanging of swords could be heard as Piper and Grover sparred with Jason, who gladly volunteered to help. He was currently training with Piper in an advanced sword technique. Percy sat on a small stone watching from the sides, as he smoked his pipe.

"Again."

Piper deflected the incoming blows perfectly, using the weight of Jason's strikes to her advantage. On one of Jason's side swings she managed to parry it and step forward, following up with an elbow to the chest that knocked Jason to the ground.

"Oh, my god," Piper looked in distraught while Percy laughed in the background, "I didn't mean to—"

"No, no it's all good— ow" Jason groaned in pain, grabbing his chest, "That was really good."

Piper sighed in relief, and then smiled, "maybe you should be smarter next time."

"Huh, maybe," Jason chuckled.

He looked up from the ground to see the elf, Piper extend her hand to help him up.

She's beautiful, the Son of Zeus thought but quickly shook away the thought, well of course she is, she's an elf. But still, there was something different about her than any other elf Jason had met.

Next, he would train Grover the very basics of blocking and parrying with a short sword given to him by Reyna.

"Ready Grover?"

The hobbit nodded. He held up the small blade as Jason lightly tapped it in different directions.

Ding, ding, ding, clang.

"Move your feet," Percy called out.

"That was quite good, Grover," Piper said.

"Thanks."

"Faster now," Jason said.

Ding, ding, chink, ding.

"If anyone were to ask of my opinion," Leo spoke to Nikolan as they watched from afar, "which by the way no one has, I'd say we're taking the long way round."

"How so?" Reyna asked who stood by Nikolan.

"Well, we're having to walk west of the mountains and down south until we finally reach the gap east."

"But Athenor provides safe passage," Annabeth interjected, "the kingdom of my people can gladly escort us towards Tartarus."

"Yes I know, but we could just easily cut through the mountains, shortening our journey."

Leo then looked at Nikolan who sat silent, "Nikolan, we can pass through the bunkers of Steel Cliff. My cousin Nyssa will give us warm welcome."

Nikolan frowned, "I'm sorry Leo, but no. I would not take the road through Steel Cliff unless I had no other choice."

Leo was about to reply until Annabeth was seen hopping atop the rocks and trying to get a better view of the land. She looked at the sky in front of them and spotted three black figures moving towards them...

Ding, clang, ding— "Ow!"

Jason eyes grew in shock and gasped, "Grover! I'm sorry!"

In retaliation, Grover kicked Jason's shin which then made him shout in pain.

"For the Hearth!" shouted Grover as he began to laugh

Grover then tried to tackle Jason. Jason had to limp on leg while trying to keep Grover at bay from knocking him over.

"A hobbit versus a full grown man?" Piper questioned, "That's hardly fair."

Then, without Jason noticing, Piper sneakily tripped jason by sweeping the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground, prone to Grover's attack. The two laughed as they wrestled on the ground.

Percy sighed, "Alright, alright."

He stood up from his stone and walked to the hobbit currently harassing the poor man.

"Gentlemen! That's enough."

He grabbed Grover's shoulders but as soon as he did, the hobbit grabbed one of Percy's ankles and with the help of Piper, they swept him to the ground too. Now, he was on his back. Grover and Piper laughed as the two princes were hilariously being fooled by them.

"What is that?" Reyna called out, managing to get everyone's attention.

Piper and Grover stopped, allowing Jason to stand up and look at what everyone else was seeing.

"Nothing!" Leo exclaimed, "It's just a couple of birds."

"They're quite big for birds," Grover stated.

"It's moving fast…" Jason said, his expression changing, "... against the wind."

Annabeth looked closer at the moving figures and grimaced, "Furies!"

"Hide!"


	11. Lord Of The Underworld

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

Everybody scrambled and quickly found a place to hide, trying to remain unseen to the flying demons of Hades above. Some hid behind rocks, some under bushes as the three Furies descended from the sky. They hovered around the area the group were staying and paced back and forth. They knew something was different, they could smell it.

"There is a strange scent…" one of them gurgled to each other.

"Yes… I smell it too," the other replied, "Men, elves, dwarves and… halflings…"

Grover and Nikolan both hid behind the same rock. Nikolan tried his best to cover Grover, keeping him safe. The two watched as three Furies bickered to each other. Grover had never seen anything like it. They had leathery wings like a bat and claws as sharp as daggers. There mouths were filled with yellow fangs and there eyes glowed a menacing colour.

"What are they, Nikolan?" Grover whispered.

"Furies," Nikolan carefully said, keeping an eye on the three, "the lieutenants of Hades. The one trying to hunt us down _and_ take the Seed."

Grover gulped, knowing full and well that meant him. These were no mere spiders in the forest, no wolf pack in the night. These were demons of a far more darker and ancient power. Grover had the same feeling in his stomach when he faced the Titans. The hobbit observed the three Furies as they turned their heads in every direction.

"Oh…" the Fury on the right smiled, "Alecto… seems like someone is still here."

"Indeed…" the one they called Alecto hissed.

All of a sudden the Fury on the left took out what seemed to be some form of whip, curled up into a neat little spiral. Then she lashed it out, causing the whip to be engulfed in flames. She lashed it out again but this time to a nearby bush. Grover and Nikolan's eyes widened as they saw one of their companions on the end of that whip, surprisingly not squealing in pain from the fire. The Fury threw him towards her and dangled him by his leg.

"That's it you wrinkly sack of bats!" Leo, the dwarf, screamed, "Unhand me, or be one with a dwarven flame!"

All three cackled at the comment, sounding more like knives scraping against each other than laughing.

"The little one chooses to threaten us, sisters!" Alecto howled, "Watch shall we do with him?"

"Rip him to shreds…" the other two replied in unison which made Grover's whole body shiver.

All three began to pick a limb of their choosing and Leo's expression went from anger to fear. He was useless in his current state, unable to escape from the Furies grasp. Alecto began to reach for the head of the defenseless dwarf before she suddenly stopped. The Fury let out a screech so loud that it almost made Grover's ears bleed. Dug into Alecto's shoulder was a golden javelin, blood dripping from the wound.

"Let. Him. Go."

From the bushes nearby emerged Jason, his shield poised and already another javelin in his offhand.

"You insect!" Alecto growled, "Tisiphone, slay him!"

The Fury charged at the son of Zeus. Jason stood his ground as the terrifying demon flew towards him. He readied his javelin but was shocked to see an arrow shoot past his head, nailing the Fury in the chest. The impact managed to stop Tisiphone in its tracks, but not kill her. _These things are tough,_ Jason thought.

"Now," Piper called out, standing next to Jason. It was obvious to him she was the cause of the arrow.

"Do as the man says, and let the stupid dwarf _go._"

"Hey!" Leo protested but nobody was listening.

The three Furies looked at each other, half in surprise and half in amusement.

"Fine," Alecto growled, "We'll just kill _all _of you!"

She then threw the dwarf at Jason with all her might. Jason fortunately managed to catch the dwarf and breaking his fall. Then, at that moment, three more figures charged from rocks and bushes. Percy, Reyna and Annabeth with their blades glinting in the sunlight. It didn't take long for Leo to get back up and join the fight, Jason and Piper following behind.

"Grover," Nikolan knelt next to the hobbit, "_stay here_. Don't move."

"Wait, what are you —"

* * *

Before Grover could get an answer, the wizard charged out from the rock. He held his black sword in hand and shot out a shadow ball at one of the Furies. The hobbit just stood there, and watched the battle unfold.

"Perseus Jackson…" Tisiphone spat, "I've heard of you."

"Huh," Percy scoffed, "guess I _am_ popular with the maidens."

The Hunter rolled out of the way when Tisiphone tried to thrust her claws at him. Percy countered back with a swing of his sword, almost hitting the Fury if she hadn't reacted a split-second earlier. Meanwhile, Annabeth supported Percy from afar, loosening her arrows in to the flying monster.

Then, when Annabeth was in the middle of loading another arrow, Tisiphone took this as an opportunity to strike. In almost an instant, she b-lined her way towards the elf, extending her claws outwards. Annabeth was caught off guard but she still managed to avoid the blow, losing her bow in the process. The Fury came in for another swoop.

"Annabeth!" Percy called from the side, throwing the golden dagger through the air.

Annabeth quickly caught it just in time before the Fury caught her. Tisiphone was then met with a swift strike to one of her eyes. The Fury screamed in pain as her left eye had been permanently blinded. In shock, she flew away from the two fighters.

Percy ran up to Annabeth, smiling "You sure you still don't want that dagger, Wise Girl?"

"I told you not to call me that," the elf scowled.

Percy raised his eyebrow, "oh, but you can still call me Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth flicked the Hunter's forehead, "It's because you are one."

"Are you two done?" a voice called out.

The two turned their heads to see the rest still fighting their battles. Jason, Leo and Piper fought the third one, the one that had caught Leo in the first place. They seemed to be handling it surprisingly well and there teamwork was far better than usual.

"What is taking so long dwarf?" Piper grumbled as she notched three arrows into her bow.

"Hold it! I've got to get this right!"

"I can't distract this monster forever!" Jason yelled, who was currently avoiding the Furies attacks.

Leo was fiddling with one of his mini flamethrowers, adjusting the knobs and adding different sorts of substances into its fuel tank.

"Everyone's so impatient," he mumbled before finally finishing with his plan.

"Alright… hold still," he said as he aimed his flamethrower towards the tips of the arrows on Piper's bow.

Instead of a red flame coming out of the end it was a light green. It was a very thin beam, small enough to light the ends of the arrows on fire but not the entire bow. Once all three were lit, Leo nodded and Piper shot the three arrows at the Fury. None of them were kill shots but all three managed to hit, lighting the entire flying beast in green fire. The Fury scrambled through the air as it tried to extinguish fire but she couldn't.

"Greek Fire!" Leo laughed, "never gets old."

Upon looking at what has become of her fellow Furies, Alecto flew away from Nikolan and Reyna who was already giving _her_ a tough time.

"Curse you mortals!" she exclaimed, "Your quest is suicide! No one can defeat Gaea! And our master Hades is unstoppa —"

Before she could finish her sentence, a small pebble managed to smack her right on the nose. She grunted in annoyance rather than pain.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" Grover yelled, throwing another rock.

At first, Alecto was furious with the halfling. But then she smiled, her eyes plotting pure evil as she flew away like the rest of her sisters.

"Nikolan…" Reyna panted, "what was that?"

"The followers of Hades," the wizard cursed, "The passage south is being watched…"

Nikolan looked to see everyone in confusion, unsure of what to do. The wizard then looked towards the row of mountains west of where they stood. Three mountains stood out in particular, taller than the rest.

"We must travel through the Peaks of Aeolus."

* * *

The company traversed through the windy mountains of Aeolus. They were around the base of the mountain, not even at the highest point but the wind was still strong. Grover had no time to look at the view below him for he was too busy shielding his eyes with his cloak. While everybody else managed to move through the wind fairly easily, it was still a bit much for a small creature like Grover and it managed to knock him back. He rolled down the hill for a few seconds before Percy caught him.

"Grover?" Percy said, "are you alright?"

"I'm — I'm… I'm…"

Grover searched through his pockets, he checked his coat, he looked through everything, but he couldn't find the pouch that contained the Seed. He panicked for a moment before he finally spotted it lying on the dirt a few feet in front of him.

Then Jason, who was in front of Grover before he rolled down the slope, walked towards the pouch and picked it up. He observed the tiny thing, _so small yet so powerful_. For some reason he couldn't draw his eyes away from it. Everybody stopped, Percy and Nikolan watched very closely as Jason held the Seed in his hand.

"Jason," Percy said firmly but Jason acted as if he didn't hear him.

"It is a strange fate…" Jason mumbled, "... that we must suffer so much fear and doubt, for so small a thing."

The man could almost hear somebody whispering into his mind. His attention completely on the Seed. His brain swimming in thoughts. _This could be the weapon Skygorath needs… To finish the enemy once and for all._

"Such a little thing," Jason muttered again.

"Jason!" Percy raised his voice, almost barking an order.

This managed to snap Jason out of whatever was tempting him. He almost dropped the Seed from the sudden change in reality.

"Give the Seed to Grover," Percy demanded.

Jason hesitated as he walked towards Grover, almost reluctant to give it back to the hobbit.

"As you wish…" Jason extended his hand, holding the pouch, in which Grover quickly snatched, "... I care not."

Jason chuckled at that last part, as if he didn't even know what he was doing. His smile then faded away upon looking at the seriousness of Percy. The Hunter's eyes like wolves. But Jason's smile returned as he ruffled his hand through the hobbit's hair, cleaning off the dirt in his curls. Jason slung the batch of javelins over his shoulder and returned back up the mountain.

Percy watched the man away and then sighed, slowly releasing his grip on the hilt of his sword…

* * *

Darkness. Darkness reigned supreme in the Underworld. The three Furies of Hades flew through the system of caves and caverns, looking below to see a horde of orcs working with flames. And on a wooden balcony, high above the rest, stood there master, Hades. His pale white skin clashing with the pitch black of his robes.

"Master…" Alecto bowed, the other two doing the same.

He looked at his three servants before him, noticing that they were in different conditions since when they first left.

"What happened?" Hades spoke, his voice oily and menacing.

"We… encountered the group, master," Tisiphone said, "and the wizard was with them."

"_Nikolan_," he grumbled.

"He was also accompanied by more than we thought," Alecto added.

Hades saw the bleeding eye of Tisiphone and the burnt body of Megaera. He also notice how bruised and beaten Alecto had become.

"I see…" he sighed, "and what of the Seed?"

The three looked at each other frantically, knowing that they might face the wrath of Hades.

"We… failed to retrieve it…"

Hade clenched his fist, grabbing his black sword and slicing the head of one of the orcs nearby. The head tumbling towards the feet of the Furies.

"How. Hard," Hades gritted his teeth, "is it to retrieve such a small item!"

"We were outnumbered master!" Alecto pleaded.

"And they had the heir of Poseidon with them!"

Hades stopped, "Oh? Is that so?"

He lowered his sword and thought for a moment. The heir to the throne of Tydaris has resurfaced, the only thing that was a threat to his and Gaea's plan.

"That is interesting indeed…" then he chuckled, "...but it is pointless. He will _never_ be King."

"And there's more," Alecto spoke again, "The Seed… it's with a halfling."

_A halfling?_ Hades thought, _Nikolan, still naive as ever if you think a halfling could withstand the power of Gaea._

"Where are they now?" Hades asked the lieutenants.

"We last saw them heading for the Peaks of Aeolus."

Hades glanced to the side and looked far into the distance, into the blackness.

"So… Nikolan," He said, as if he was speaking to the wizard himself, "you try to lead them over Aeolus. And if that fails? Where will you go? Will you risk a more dangerous road…"

* * *

Nikolan took the lead as the rest followed him through the mountains. They were at the higher points so the wind was extremely powerful. So much that Reyna had to carry Grover so that he wouldn't fly off. The air was whipping them in the face, limiting their field of view. Only, Piper and Annabeth were able to move swiftly and quickly through the wind. Their elven grace and physique aided them.

Annabeth decided to move on ahead, possibly scout the area of any dangers. As she moved closer to the edge of the mountain, she could hear a faint echoing voice in the distance. She could hear it almost casting some sort of spell, in a language she did not understand but knew to be Ancient Greek.

"There is a fel voice on the air," Annabeth called back to the others.

Instantly, Nikolan knew what she meant, "It's Hades!"

Suddenly, rocks began to fall from the tip of the mountain, almost crashing down on them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Percy yelled, "Nikolan, we must turn back!"

"No!" Nikolan shouted back.

The wizard then stood up and faced the cliff edge, trying to counter the magic of Hades with his own.

"Προστατέψτε μας με τον ουρανό! Πετάξτε το σκοτάδι! Προστατέψτε μας από τη θύελλα!..."

"_... Τους συντρίψτε με τη δύναμη της γης! Ας αφυδατωθούν οι άνεμοι!"_

_Hades stood on his tower, his hands stretched out towards the Peaks of Aeolus. He incanted his words through the air, his voice like thunder through the sky. His intent was to destroy his opponents or lead them down a more deadly trail. From the tower, dark clouds massed and loomed over the mountains…_

Lightning struck the peak above them and caused the tip of the mountain to crack. A small landslide formed and fell down the mountain slope towards the group.

"Get down!" Nikolan yelled as the mounds of dirt and rock fell on top of them.

Nikolan cast one more spell and managed to form a shadow dome surrounding them. He held it as long as he could. All the debris crashed on top of the dome, gradually sliding off it's barrier. Grover watched in amazement as the wizard kept this up for a whole 5 minutes before there was no more landslide left. He sometimes forgot how powerful Nikolan was.

"We must get off the mountain!" Jason shouted, "Make for the passage of Athenor, then take the west road to my city!"

"The passage of Athenor takes us too close to the Underworld!" Percy replied.

"We cannot pass over the mountain," Leo spoke, "let us go under it! Let us go through the bunkers of Steel Cliff!"

Nikolan froze. He had no intention of entering those cursed bunkers, but continuing on this path was a death trap. Either way would be equal danger, but at least there was some chance of surviving through this maelstrom rather than facing what dwelled below.

"Let… Grover decide," Nikolan announced.

Everybody stared around the group, then at Grover.

"We cannot stay here!" Jason yelled, "This will be the death of us all!"

"Grover?" Nikolan asked, awaiting an answer.

Grover looked around, assessing the current situation. Unlike Nikolan, he was unaware of the danger that waited for them. But Nikolan couldn't affect his decision, it was Grover's decision and Grover's alone.

"We will go through the bunkers."

Nikolan sighed, "So be it…"

* * *

The dark wizard sat in his palace. He sat in his study, looking through the ancient books. For some reason, his powers have allowed him to take a glimpse in to Nikolan's plans. He knew of the road they were taking.

"_So… Nikolan," Hades spoke once more, "Steel Cliff… you fear to go into the iron bunkers of the mountains. You know, what happened to those that stayed there, what drove them mad… what they created…"_


	12. Steel Cliff

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

The group travelled a long distance through the grey canyon, rows and rows of mountains and stones surrounding them. It took them awhile to reach their destination and their spirits were beginning to drop low. Night had fallen and faint fog had crept into the air. It seemed as if there was no end to this madness. That is until, they saw it… or well Leo saw it first.

"There it is!" the little dwarf ran ahead of the group, "The walls!"

At first, the rest were confused, even Nikolan. All they could see in front of them was a giant rock face that was ultimately part of the mountain. Then, Nikolan remembered. The walls _were _the mountain. It's grey structure stretched above them for miles and miles. A lake lay in-between them and the large stone face, which most likely held the entrance to where they needed to go. The body of water wasn't too large and there was a thin trail that scurried around the lake, giving them an easy pass to walk.

Nikolan led the group through the trail, making sure not to fall into the water. The very still and dark water. He walked slightly farther than the rest of his company, pulling Grover with him and making sure they were out of earshot.

"So, Grover," Nikolan wrapped his arm around the hobbit's shoulder, "how are your feet? I assume your legs didn't take kindly to the hike?"

"A little sore..." Grover shrugged, "...but alright."

"And the Seed?" Nikolan spoke, his voice far more softer now. Turning what seemed to be a casual conversation into a private one.

"You feel it's power growing, don't you?"

Grover tugged at his pocket, the energy pulsed through his hand, which made his head spin. For the whole journey he had been trying to ignore it, convincing himself that he could carry this burden. But Grover's doubt grew with each passing day.

"I've felt it too," Nikolan grimaced, "You must be careful now, evil will be drawn from outside the company…"

Then, the wizard's gaze fell on the group following behind them.

"...and I fear from within."

Grover then did the same as Nikolan, glancing back at the companions that have stood with him for so long. He couldn't bear to imagine that any might betray him. Especially Percy, or Leo.

"Who then do I trust?" Grover asked, his voice shaky.

"You must trust yourself," Nikolan replied sternly, "trust in your own strengths."

Grover was confused by the statement, what strengths did a little hobbit have? They can cook a delightful meal that's for sure.

"Now, come along," Nikolan spoke abruptly, "Let us find the entrance."

Suddenly, Leo began banging the rocks next to him, checking for any sounds of echoes or any possible opening.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when closed," he said.

"Indeed Leo," Nikolan said while also placing his hand on the walls, "Even there own masters could not find them if their secrets were forgotten."

Piper scoffed, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

As the company walked along the path, they were stuck in between a dark lake and a wall of stone. While the stone looked and felt like your average rock, the lake was far more different. Something about it was eerie and almost… deadly. Grover had not watched his steps and accidentally misplaced his foot into the water. The cold chill of the lake shook the little hobbit, like a needle shooting straight up his leg.

"Careful, Grover."

Grover looked behind him to see Reyna watching him closely. He was glad that he had many in the company he could rely on. And yet the words Nikolan told him were troublesome. 'You must trust yourself', Grover still did not fully understand what he had meant.

All of a sudden, the group had stopped. Grover peered from behind Leo to see that Nikolan had halted his steps, staring scrutinizingly at the wall beside him. The wizard stepped forward and began to rub the dust from the rocks. After a short moment of scrubbing, the wall revealed a doorway but not like your usual wooden plank. Instead it was faint glow of runes in the shape of a doorway with a message written in at the top.

Nikolan studied the scripture. It said, "_To open the doors of Steel Cliff, the light of day shall reach its stone."_

"What do you suppose that means?" Jason asked, "We don't have to wait for a sunrise… do we?"

"I hope not…" Nikolan muttered, "let's see here."

The wizard began cast a spell, mumbling something under his breath. Then, his hand suddenly burst with a bright light. Bright enough to light the area but not blind the others. He pointed it towards the doorway in hopes that the light would activate it, but nothing happened. The stone doorway just stood there.

"We're going to be here a while…" Percy sighed, sitting down. The others began to do the same.

Nikolan cursed, "not one more word from you, Jackson."

Nikolan then tried to force the door open, maybe it had been opened and just needed a little nudge. The old wizard tried pushing the stone with all his might but still nothing.

The wizard let out a deep breath, "I once knew all the tongues of men, elves and dwarves. Every secret, every trick in the book…"

Leo opened his mouth, "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Leo Valdez! And if that does not shatter them, then I might have a little peace from your foolish questions!"

* * *

The sky grew dark, the fog had disappeared but was just replaced by the blackness of the night. The company of eight camped outside the door, where Nikolan tried endless ways to open the doors. He spoke languages, casted spells, used physical force a few times but so far nothing was going to get those doors to move.

To entertain themselves, Piper and Grover began throwing pebbles into the lake, hoping that they could skip one of them before the other. The rocks caused large ripples and loud splash noises when it made contact with the water. Meanwhile, Leo tried his best to assist Nikolan but was constantly ignored. Reyna continued to sharpen her sword, stopping from time to time to inspect her handiwork. Jason sat beside her occasionally talking to her or staring into the dark sky, staring into his own thoughts.

"Spot anything?" Percy said to Annabeth, completely catching her off guard. Which never happens.

Annabeth stood alone from the group, watching the way they came from for any threats. She wasn't one to shy away from being cautious.

"Nothing," she sighed, "it's been quiet."

There was an awkward silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the splashing of the rocks and the scraping of Reyna's sword.

"Thank you," Annabeth suddenly spoke, "for saving my life."

"Oh it was nothing," Percy shrugged, "Just helping my fellow man... or elf. Plus, I had to return that dagger somehow."

"It was a gift."

"Then consider it a... re-gift," the Hunter smiled.

Annabeth looked like she was about to say something, something important, but she stopped herself.

"Listen…" Percy took a deep breath, his tone more serious, "about what happened with Luke, I—"

"Look," Annabeth cut in, "I don't want to talk about. I understand, that you had no other choice."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you so distant? You've pretty much been avoiding me this whole journey."

"It's… complicated," Annabeth said whilst tugging at her arm.

Percy sighed, rolling his eyes, "It always is…"

"What?" Annabeth questioned the slight tone in his voice, "Is there a problem?"

"The problem is," Percy spoke his voice slightly harsh, "is that I don't understand why you won't even talk to me. Its as if you'd only ever speak to me if it meant saving your life..."

"Like I said, Percy, it's…" Annabeth paused, "complicated."

The Hunter stared into her grey eyes. He always thought they could be both a brewing storm and a calming breeze.

"Look Annabeth..." his voice returning to a calm state, "I _care _about you. I just want to understand. _Help me _understand."

Annabeth hesitated to reply. She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Percy... I can't".

Percy then let out a deep sigh, looking away from her, "You know...I always thought that things could go back to the way things were," he chuckled, "though I see now that might not be possible."

He began to walk away, leaving Annabeth to dwell on her own thoughts. Her mind was in turmoil, faced with a difficult decision. She _loved _Percy, more than she'd like to admit but it's like she what said before... it's complicated.

And just as she thought Percy was gone, his voice spoke again, "And Annabeth," she looked into his sea green eyes, "Luke was my friend too."

Annabeth stared into Percy's eyes one last time, using all her strength to stop her from creating a scene. She watched as his ocean eyes, turned away and disappeared from her sight. A mix of emotions flowed through her, anger, regret, sadness, fear. Alpl of it. She pulled out the golden dagger Percy had saved her life with during the fight with the Furies. She looked down at it's golden reflection. The dagger that represented so many memories. The more she stared at the blade, the more she wanted to burst into tears.

As Percy walked back towards the group, he noticed the numerous eyes that followed him. He dismissed his gawking companions however, and sat next to Reyna. The rest of the group continued to stare at him for a while but finally decided to go back to what they were doing, knowing that the business Percy had was not theirs.

"You two still going on about that, huh?" Reyna said while polishing her sword

Percy leaned his head on his arm, "you noticed?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone did," Jason replied, "though I do not know _what _I noticed."

Percy picked off some dirt from the sole of his boot, "best keep it that way."

Jason nodded. Though he wanted to know more, he knew better than anyone to stay out of another mans business, _especially _when it concerned something personal.

The shieldmaiden sighed, "I could never understand love, relationships and all that. That's why, I don't bother."

"You bothered with me," Jason smiled.

Percy almost choked on the water he was drinking, "I'm sorry what?"

Reyna's face turn red like a tomato. She tightly gripped her sword, extremely close to start hitting Jason with it.

"It's a long story..." Reyna said slowly, fighting the urge to separate the son of Zeus' head from his body, " and _something _I don't want to discuss."

Reyna stared into Jason's soul, holding her sword as if she was ready to pounce at any moment. That woman was terrifying, though Jason, as if her glare alone was enough to kill a man.

"Alright!" Jason panicked, slight fear in his voice "I meant nothing by it!"

"Actually... I would like to know more about this—"

Reyna then shot Percy with the same glare.

"...Perhaps another time," Percy slowly moved away from the shield maiden, "...or not at all."

Reyna took that as a good enough response and eased her mind. After all, she didn't want to _have _the two princes killed... by an unknown circumstance.

"Though it does surprise me," Percy muttered.

"Perseus…"

"What? It's just a curious thought."

"No you imbecile... the water," she pointed to the middle of the lake.

It was hard for any of them to see in the dark, but something was definitely strange… and unnatural. Small ripples could barely be seen on the surface and a slight movement of the waves. Percy observed the lake with his eyes, sensing danger. His concentration however was disrupted when a large splash occurred in the water in front of him. Piper and Grover had been constantly skipping pebbles. Piper was just about to throw another but Percy grabbed her arm before she could.

He shook his head, "Do not disturb the water…"

The Hunter looked closely, the waves growing larger.

"Something's not right…" Jason whispered to Percy.

"_Damn it all!"_

The loud remark had startled them all. They turned around to see that Nikolan had sat down, defeated, with his blade stabbed through the ground.

"It's useless…" the wizard grumbled, "blast this dwarven magic."

That was it, they thought. If Nikolan couldn't figure it out then none of them could. They would probably have to wait till morning. However, Leo wasn't convinced. His head suddenly cocked up, as if an idea had just flown into his mind. _Dwarven magic,_ he thought.

"Dwarven magic," Leo muttered.

The wizard raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"_The light of day_," Leo placed his hand on his chin, stroking his jaw.

"Yes… that is what it says."

"What if you've been thinking into this too much," Leo spoke, "you've been constantly trying spells and fancy languages but what if it's just as simple as… dwarven magic?"

Everybody watched as the dwarf walked up towards the stone doorways. He took a few seconds to scan the entrance before pulling out one of his flamethrowers. Leo then shot a jet of flame straight at the stone. Suddenly, the faint glow of the writing lit up into a bright fiery orange as the doors slowly opened inwards, creating a large scraping sound as it dragged across the rocks.

Cheers and claps could be heard from the others as the doors revealed the next step of their journey. The entrance was pitch black, no doubtedly leading into some form of cave or tunnel.

"Well, Master Valdez," Nikolan smiled, slightly creeping out the dwarf, "maybe I won't have to smash your head against the rocks anymore."

* * *

The wizard lead the groups inwards, through the dark. They were only a few steps in when Leo began to speak of his brethren.

"Soon, Beauty Queen," Leo smiled, "You will enjoy the fable hospitality of the dwarves!"

The elf captain rolled her eyes, hating the knew nickname given to her by her dwarven companion.

"Roaring fires! Molten Ambrosia! Ripe meat off the bone!"

"Oh… delicious," Piper replied sarcastically.

As they moved forward a few more steps, Nikolan once again illuminated light from his hand for the darkness was making it almost impossible to see. But what they saw, was not what they expected.

"This den belongs to my cousin Nyssa," Leo said, "and they call it nothing but bunkers… bunkers! You think people would have a little more respect than that! They are more than just _bunkers!_ They are large, godly-sized bunkers! Big enough to fit 10 dragons!"

Grover gulped, whimpering his next words, "How about rotting skeletons? .

The group used the new light from Nikolan to look at the ground below them. It was littered with skeletons and skulls of dead dwarves, either burned to death or stuck by an arrow shaft. The sudden realisation shook Leo like lightning.

"This is no bunker…" Jason murmured, "It is a tomb."

"No…" Leo quivered, his face in complete horror, " No —no…"

He ran around the room, witnessing his fellow dwarven kin slaughtered like animals.

Leo screamed, the sound echoing off the walls, "_No!_"

Annabeth pulled out an arrow from one of the fallen dwarves, inspecting its structure. She bit back a curse.

"Goblins."

Percy and Jason drew their swords as Reyna readied her shield. Grover drew his shortsword, Reyna urging him to stay close by.

"We make for Skygorath," Jason gritted his teeth, "We never should have come here…"

They all began to slowly walk backwards, Grover almost tripping on a skull.

"We need to get out," Jason spoke again, "Get out!"

Grover was just about out until something grabbed his leg. Reyna didn't notice that Grover had disappeared until she heard the screams. Coming from the water, a large scaly claw had grabbed hold of Grover's foot and was dragging him into the dark abyss. She quickly ran over to Grover and struggled to pull Grover back.

"Perseus!" She called back.

Immediately, Percy ran out from the cave, running to the side of Grover and hacked his was through the wrist of the hand pulling Grover. It took a couple swings before he managed to completely slice it's arm. The strange creature slinked back into the water, leaving it's cut hand to bleed.

"What was tha—"

Before Reyna could finish her sentence, nine more figures shot from the lake, this time it was nine heads. All had emerged from the water, their eyes glowing in the dark and their teeth razor sharp. Three of the heads pushed Reyna and Perseus back while one of the other heads caught Grover's cloak in its mouth.

"Hydra!" Annabeth shouted.

The Hydra snarled at them, a meal for all nine heads. The one holding Grover had brought the hobbit back to the other five. It playfully dangled Grover in the air while the others had their go at trying to bite the small creature. This was the most terrified Grover had ever been in his life, staring down at the mouths of the Hydra, soon to be his new home.

Just as one was sure to devour him, Annabeth let loose one of her arrows with deadly precision, striking one of the Hydra's heads. It didn't kill it, but the force was so strong that it staggered it's movement. Meanwhile, Percy, Reyna and Jason fought a head each. Slashing it's faces and dodging out of bites. One of the heads came charging straight at Jason, but he fortunately ducked. The head flew over him and he thrusted his blade upwards as it dug into the hydra head's throat. It roared in pain, stopping it's attacks. Jason then pulled the sword out from the hydra and spun around, bringing his sword down on the last spin. The head splashed into the water.

"Wait, Jason stop—" Reyna tried to tell them but she couldn't.

Percy on the other side had already dealt with his hydra head, severing it from the rest of its body.

"They grow back!"

Reyna had to scream to get their attention but it also distracted hers. The hydra head took the opportunity to knock Reyna back a few feet in the air, slamming straight into a stone wall. She wasn't moving.

With this new information, Jason and Percy froze as what they thought was a cleaved head, was now two. Nikolan tried his best to fend off one of the hydra heads from eating Reyna's limp body. Leo and Annabeth came to the aid to fend off the newly grown hydra heads. But Leo's flames were useless against the Hydra and while Annabeth was quick, she wasn't able to land a strike.

"Percy!" a voice cried out.

Percy wiped the water from his eyes and noticed that Grover still hung in mid air, suspended by the Hydra. The hobbit would've been eaten if Piper hadn't been keeping the other heads at bay, but even her arrows were running low. The Hunter fought his own hydra as he witnessed the chaos. His friends were struggling to fight and Reyna was unconscious, well that's what he hoped. And Grover, the one person he swore to protect, was being used as a toy. One thing, and one thing only, filled Percy's heart… anger.

He couldn't _bear_ seeing his fellow comrades being tossed around like corpses, he _hated _the constant misfortuned they faced. And there was still the slight frustration of what had happened with Annabeth, that added to the fire. It was that same feeling he got back at Zeus' fist, when he fought the Titans. A new energy coursed through his veins, the water on his skin felt like steel armour. Water particles whipped around his blade like a tornado.

With lightning speed he struck down the head in front of him, not even caring about their regenerative powers. He struck down the next, and the next, almost effortlessly, even when another one grew, he sliced that in half too. But his goal wasn't to kill it, no… that would be impossible. His goal was to release Grover from the beast's grasp.

The rest of the group watched in amazement as the prince of Tydaris moved like a blur, acting as whirlwind of strikes, striking down head after head. He reached the head that held Grover and sliced it right at the base. The hobbit fell from the air, screaming his lungs out as Percy caught him.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he began to run back to them.

The huntress began to let loose more arrows, keeping the 15 or more hydra heads from devouring Percy. Though it was mainly Percy that swung wildly that kept them at bay. Jason and Nikolan tried their best to support Percy, by throwing javelins and shadow flames at the Hydra.

Once Percy had reached, the shoreline, the rest of them took no hesitation in running straight back into the doorway. Nikolan rushing in first to shine the way.

As they all entered back into the bunker full of dead dwarves, the stone doorway behind them collapsed, the heads of the hydra had used the stones to block their exit. They were trapped, with nowhere to go.

There was an eerie silence between them as they all tried to catch their breaths. The individual inhales and exhales could be heard from each person. Nikolan was the first to recover. He held up the palm of his hand, using the light from it to illuminate the room.

"We have now but one choice…" spoke Nikolan, making the light in his hands brighter, "to face the long dark of Steel Cliff."

Percy stormed through all of them, setting Grover down and quickly checked to see Reyna, completely ignoring everybody else.

"How is she doing?" he spoke urgently.

"She'll be fine," Jason replied, "She took quite a hit but she's strong."

"Percy…"

He turned his head to the direction of the voice, his breathing was heavy but he didn't feel tired. At first he didn't know who it was but then recognised the figure as Piper.

"How… did you do that?" She asked.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "do what?"

"The way you cut all those heads. It was like you were a different person."

"I… what?" Percy panted, his breath catching up to him, "what—what are you talking about?"

Suddenly Percy's memory came back. He was surprised that he could only recall moments of his little rampage. But as the memories came back, so did the exhaustion. For some reason, Percy did not feel anything when he fought the Hydra, but now it was all coming back to him as if the power that aided him before was draining.

"Percy?" Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. This was the first time in a while he had seen her so genuinely concerned.

"Are you alright?" She said.

"I—I… I'm —I'm… fine…"

He heard muffled voices calling out his name and felt his body slump back into the ground, as everything went black.

* * *

**_Update: I decided to change some of the bits in th__is story. Improving them._**

**Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't been updating that often, ive been realy busy but Im here now!**

**This is the beginning of the whole mine/bunker thing, so it'll probably be maybe 2-3 chapters worth... maybe 4.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please give me some feedback! it would really mean alot and it would help me know where Im at and If i should improve on certain things. Thanks in advance! :)**


	13. The Long Dark

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

"We must keep moving."

"Have you gone mad, elf?" refused Jason, "Reyna and Percy could barely move a finger let alone stand!"

"If you wish to leave this place — and trust me I do — we _must_ keep moving," Annabeth urged.

"Do you want them to die?" Piper spoke.

"_No!_" Annabeth clenched her fist. The sudden outburst made Piper froze and silence filled the air. Even Annabeth was surprised at how she reacted. After a few heavy breaths she slowly untensed her fist.

"You don't think I hate seeing them like this? You _think_ I want to continue this nightmare? I want them to live as much as you do, but we'll be no use to them dead."

Everybody looked like they wished to speak, but dare not cross paths with the elf. The wizard however, stood oddly silent staring into the long dark and the dwarf sat alone among his dead kin. Grover stood innocently to the side watching the chaos unfold.

"Carry them, make a stretcher, do what you must, but we_ must_ move."

Her face was hard and stern. She looked around at her fellow companions and saw the trouble in their eyes. No matter how serious she tried to look, she couldn't help herself. The moment her eyes set on the two unconscious Tydarins, her face softened into sadness… almost guilt.

She sighed, "We can wait for a while…"

Jason and Piper both nodded and let out a sigh in relief.

"...but after that, we go."

Immediately, the two began tending to the wounded. Piper grabbed some bandages and a damp cloth while Jason found a place for the two to lie comfortably. From inspection, Reyna had seemed the most physically damaged and Percy only suffered from major exhaustion, though how — still confuses them. Meanwhile, Leo sat on the other end looking down at the corpses by his feet. He surrendered to his mind as Grover slowly walked up to the nearly grieving dwarf.

"They're… dead," Leo muttered, "All of them."

Grover tried to muster whatever positive thoughts he had but to be honest, he had very few, "Well… what if — what if some are still alive? Maybe holding out somewhere?"

Leo kept his gaze on the white bones, "_doubt it_."

"If you're thinking about blaming yourself, don't. You couldn't have do any—"

"Could I!?" Leo looked up at Grover, "Could I have done something!? While my kin were being slaughtered, where was I? Halfway across the world drinking in some backwater dump! '_Exploring the world!' 'Experiencing the wilderness!' _BAH!A fool's words."

Nikolan watched in silence as his Heroes were slowly falling apart. This was a hard hit on the company and he knew it would be the first of many.

"We must not linger for too long," Annabeth approached him, "We don't know what could be lurking in these caves."

"We have no choice but to face the dark, I'm afraid," replied Nikolan, "_whatever_ that may be."

Annabeth tried to look into the pitch black dark before her but even her elf eyes could not see past them.

"We must be on our guard if we are to face the bunkers of Steel Cliff," Nikolan grumbled, "for their are older — and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. The earth was an unnatural place for an elf… for anyone really.

"What's our plan?" Annabeth asked.

The old wizard sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "it's a four days journey to the other side — dwarves are relentless when it comes to mountains."

"Our route?"

"Our route… is the one of Bunker 9," Nikolan replied, "If I remember correctly it's the largest bunker out of other 8. From there, I could probably find our way out considering it's connected to all the passageways in _and_ out of Steel Cliff."

Annabeth continued to stare into the dark, unknown to her of what might come next. The dwarves are greedy, selfish and stubborn beyond measure, but there was one thing all races could agree on; they were smart. The greatest craftsmen Olympus could breed. They knew how to keep things in and to keep them out. If creatures such as goblins were able to breach the mighty defences of Steel Cliff, who knows what else could be skulking in these tunnels.

"You still love him, don't you?"

The question hit Annabeth like a wall. "Love" was a strong word, something that should not be taken lightly. At first, she thought it wasn't meant for her ears until she noticed Nikolan was the only one staring at her.

"Don't try to deny it," the wise wizard said, "It's written all over your face."

"I still find him 'bearable' maybe," Annabeth scoffed, "but not 'love'."

Nikolan chuckled, "Say whatever you want to that stone skull of yours, but what you two had was _strong_. A chain that could never be broken."

"Well it broke!," Annabeth shot back, "It broke the day he swung that sword."

"Yes…" Nikolan swept some dirt off the hilt of his sword, "...but did you ever think of who he swung it for?"

Annabeth — for once — had no response. Instead she turned away from the wizard, occasionally shifting her eyes towards him. Thinking of the words of Nikolan that lingered on her mind. Then she shook her head. _Now is not the time, we must be vigilant_, she told herself as she took in a deep breath and turned towards the group once more.

"Let's move," Annabeth ordered, "I think we've waited long enough. Nikolan, lead the way."

The wizard nodded and once more used his magic to illuminate light from his fingertips. He shun the light towards the dark, revealing a set of stairs that led down deep into the bunkers of Steel Cliff. He gestured to the rest of them to follow and began to carefully tread down the steps. Annabeth followed immediately while Grover did his best to keep Leo moving. Meanwhile Jason and Piper prepared to start moving with Percy and Reyna.

"Put Reyna on the stretcher," said Jason as he pointed to the makeshift carrier. They used one of the cloaks to act as a canvas and used a few of Jason's javelins to hold it all together.

"Try not to poke yourself with it," teased Jason.

Piper smiled in return, "I think you're the only one stupid enough to do that— and Leo. Speaking of which…"

She yelled at the dwarf, "Dwarf! Come help me carry this!"

But Leo did not reply. She was about to shout again but a voice stopped her.

"He's… not feeling well at the moment!" A voice cried back.

Piper sighed, "_bloody dwarves_," she mumbled, "then get Annabeth!"

She then heard various tiny voices and shifting of little feet on the stone steps. It only took a moment until the disgruntled huntress came storming up the steps. She quickly moved towards the other end of stretcher, the opposite of Piper. She held the two javelin ends that acted as handles and looked up at Piper.

"Right, let's get this over with," she said, "Ready?"

Piper nodded, "One, two… three!"

Both of them heaved upwards as they carried their unconscious friend into the air, the stretcher still intact.

"Need a hand?" Jason asked.

Annabeth gave a scrutinizing look, "are you joking or being serious?"

Jason tilted his head with a lopsided smile, "watch your step going down those stairs."

"We'll be fine Jason," Piper replied.

"I know… just… be careful."

Piper smiled reassuringly at the prince. He nodded and watched as the two elves stepped down into the darkness, carrying one of their companions on a stretcher put together by cloths and sticks.

After seeing them disappear he looked back down at his fellow man, Percy. He lay their relaxed, almost resting as drool slowly dropped from the corner of his mouth. The son of Zeus sighed as he grabbed the son of Poseidon by the arm. He pulled him towards him and slung the arm around his neck, allowing Percy to lean on him.

"Well," Jason sighed, "It's going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

What first began as a small one-way cave that turned nowhere but forward, became a large, vast cavern of darkness. The only thing they could use to traverse the caverns were either stone crossings or wooden bridges. _How could a whole civilisation live here?_ Grover thought as he walked beside Leo. There wasn't much to look at besides in front of Nikolan who had the light. All he could see were carved out holes in the walls or rickety old bridges.

"So what are the bunkers, Nikolan?" asked Grover, "I don't see any."

"Well, my dear Grover," Nikolan spoke, "There are nine in total, all spread out within the mountains of Steel Cliff. The dwarves used them as their main resting place, a place to eat, to build, etc."

"A home," Leo muttered, keeping his eyes front.

"Indeed," Nikolan nodded, "They would set out from their bunkers to mine the vast minerals of the mountain."

"How big are these bunkers?"

Leo chuckled, "Some can range to the size of a great hall, to the size of a city."

"A city!?"

"Oh yes, Grover," said Nikolan, "As you know dwarves are amazing craftsmen. The one were heading for is Bunker 9; the largest and greatest of all the bunkers."

"Oh she's a sight, lad" spoke the dwarf.

The hobbit kept his mouth closed as imagined the bunkers in all their glory. He let his creativity wreak havoc on his mind as he thought of what wonderful creations and sculptures of the dwarves he might witness.

"Wh— where… where— are… we—?"

"Stop talking," Jason whispered to the Hunter's ear, "save your energy."

"Grover… have to— save… Hydra!"

"You already did, you saved us all," Jason replied.

"I can't… my memory…"

"It's alright, just save your breath."

For once, Percy made the wise choice and stopped speaking. The group continued to travel for hours, and hours one end. They weaved through tunnels and caves, walked across creaky bridges and stepped their way through winding stairs. The wizard would occasionally give a history lesson or two but that stopped when they all resembled a similar theme. Leo had quietened down with usual antics, he still had a few Valdez moments here and there but not as much.

"Are we almost there, Niko?"

"No, Grover, I'm afraid we're not even close."

The hobbit looked back down at his feet. He wanted to complain and whine but he knew that there was no point, so he kept to his thoughts to himself, persisting through the never ending dark.

"However," Nikolan smiled, "we have made it to our first stop."

The rest of them looked up to where Nikolan was and saw a door-sized stone archway in front of them. At the top it read, "_Bunker 4: Armory of Hephaestus."_

"We will stop here but only for a moment," Nikolan grimaced, "We shall hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Everyone immediately found a place to sit, dropping their things without a single care. Leo and Grover were short, so for them the distance was longer. Jason, Piper and Annabeth have had to carry full grown humans the whole way so their arms were killing them. They didn't stop to make a campfire, no food was cooked or eaten, no one got any sleep. It was to be a quick and unnerving silence, a chance to catch their breath rather than rest.

* * *

Jason, Piper and Annabeth all did there best to tend to Reyna and Percy. Percy had slowly began to recover, his senses still dull but he could speak. Reyna on the other hand was still unconscious.

"W—water…" Percy croaked.

Jason checked all his pockets and cloaks but couldn't find anything. He must have dropped his waterskin during the battle. He glanced at Piper who shook her head sadly in response.

"I have some," Annabeth spoke up, beginning to walk to wear Percy was, "go and watch Reyna, I'll take over Percy."

"Are you sure? I know you and Pe—"

"I'll be fine Jason," Annabeth reassured, "Plus… I imagine Reyna would prefer your company over mine."

Jason hesitated. He saw that Annabeth was sure with her decision and nodded, walking over next to Piper and engaging in some sort of conversation that Annabeth could not hear. The elf watched as the Hunter slowly took the waterskin from her hand and began to pour it down his throat. After he took a few sips, he gasped and returned the waterskin to Annabeth.

"Thank you, Jason," Percy said, his eyes shut.

Annabeth felt like she wanted to tell him she was not Jason but she shrugged at the thought. Instead she took a seat next to him and didn't speak a word. It would make no difference.

"Do you ever wonder…" Percy began, "how we got here in the first place?"

Annabeth stayed silence.

"If you had told me 2 months ago that I'd be going on a journey to save Olympus, I would have called you mad," Percy chuckled, "yet here I am, willing to lay down my life for a hobbit… and I don't regret it."

"Though what I didn't account for was… Annabeth."

The elf stared into the ground next to her, waiting almost. Waiting for whatever words might come out of the Hunter's mouth.

"She would dump me in the River Styx herself," Percy said, almost getting a laugh out of Annabeth.

"Always fierce, she was…" Percy pondered on his thoughts for a moment, as if he was dreaming, "always strong, brave and damn clever. The greatest warrior I've ever met."

Annabeth expression softened, listening to the compliments of the man she tried so hard to hate.

"Yet beneath her tough facade she was kind, compassionate, loyal to a fault… and her hair was more golden than all the riches of the earth."

Annabeth didn't know what to say, never in her life did she believe she would hear those words directed to her but… here they were. And yet, despite her thinking, part of her believes she would have said the same to Percy. Her mouth curled slightly, would have almost been a smile if she hadn't stopped herself.

"You know… you're a great listener Jason."

Annabeth punched Percy on the shoulder, causing him to yell in pain, "I'm not Jason, Seaweed Brain."

Percy opened his eyes to a sudden realisation. He couldn't believe he had just said all those things to Annabeth, especially now, surely she would have his head for this.

"Did you—"

"Yes."

"Everything I sai—"

"Oh yeah."

Percy slumped back onto the ground and let out a deep sigh.

"Well… you got me," he said putting his hands up in surrender, "but it's not like I was trying to hide it anyway, I _meant _what I said."

Percy expected some sort of reply in return, but all he got was silence. It didn't have to be a form of gratitude, he would've taken an insult but… nothing. In curiosity he turned his head towards the elf to see her desperately trying to look away, her cheeks more red than usual.

Percy smirked, "Are you blushing?"

"Shut it," Annabeth scowled, "I am _not_."

"Yes you are."

Then, Annabeth shot up from her seat and stormed back to where Jason was.

Percy tried calling to her, "Wait Annabeth, I didn't mean —"

"_Jason_, watch over Percy," ordered Annabeth.

"But I thought you said—"

"_Now_."

Jason made the right decision of not incurring the wrath of Annabeth and returned to his original spot with Percy.

"What happened now?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know, teasing… pushing her buttons."

"So the usual."

Percy sighed, "The usual…"

"_Alright!_" the voice of the wizard suddenly boomed, "I think it's been long enough don't you? We shall continue on our path. We don't want to run into any unsavoury characters… or worse."

Jason stood from the rock he sat on and slung his javelin quiver on his back. He walked towards Percy, extending a hand.

"Come on, take my hand."

Percy scoffed, "I can walk on my own thank you."

The Hunter slowly attempted to get up on is own two feet. At first he managed to stand but his legs immediately gave up and he stumbled onto the floor.

"Do you need assist—?"

"Just get me up."


	14. The Ground Shakes

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

And so they all continued on their journey through the endless night of Steel Cliff. The only sense of light they had was the one summoned in Nikolan's hand. For the majority of the walk, most had fallen silent. Leo and Grover stopped engaging in their 'interesting' conversations while Annabeth and Piper had not spoken a word. The weight on Jason's back had become lighter to carry, for that certain load was able to somewhat walk on his own. Percy's strength had been regenerating rather quickly, nothing a few drops of nectar can't fix.

They travelled through numerous caves and tunnels and carefully traversed over crevices. They even walked through two out of the nine of the bunkers, though they did not stop. Countless times the company was amazed by the dwarven architecture. Leo had seen it all his life yet he still can't shake off the feeling of pride in his kin. Even Piper had to admit that the dwarves were unmatched with the hammer and anvil. They were indeed _bred_ for the forge.

After a while, they finally came across the next bunker, this time labelled '_Bunker 6: The Hall of Feasts'_. The wizard led them inside and revealed the great hall. It was only slightly larger than your average mess hall, but the designs of the tables, the engravings on the pillars, it was like art. How can something so beautiful be preserved so deep in the earth?

"Now _this_, is dwarven beauty," Leo said proudly.

"Yes…" Grover gasped, "The pillars are like nothing I've ever seen!"

"What? No! The food! The place where we devour food! Where we stuff our faces with juicy pork and barrels of ale," Leo closed his eyes, imagining it all, "_That's_ the best way to a dwarf's heart… and yes the pillars and tables are very well done."

Piper rolled her eyes at the dwarf. Her fingers slipped slightly from the constant weight from carrying Reyna on the stretcher and her biceps began to feel sore. Nobody seemed to notice except for Annabeth.

"You alright?" The elf huntress asked the captain.

"I'm… fine," Piper replied slightly wincing.

Annabeth tilted her head, "you don't need to hide it, my arms on fire just as much yours," she said reassuringly.

"Quite heavy for a human," Piper looked at the unconscious Reyna.

Annabeth looked as if she wanted to come up with a reason but just shrugged, "you should try to carry Percy."

Piper almost thought she saw a glimpse of a smile coming from the stern elf. All of a sudden Annabeth's facial expression turned into confusion, her eyebrow raised.

"We've stopped."

Piper didn't notice at first but the whole group had come to a halt. Everyone seemed to be looking at Nikolan who was at the front, confronted by two black doorways. He looked as if he was muttering to himself.

"Niko?" Grover tugged at the wizards robes, "Why have we stopped."

Nikolan waved him aside, "Just… just— just hold on a minute."

Grover looked back to the rest of them and gave them a shrug while Nikolan continued rambling on.

"If this is… no but th— wait that can't be right," the wizard mumbled, "No we go here— no… take a left after—"

"Where do we go from here?" Jason scratched his head.

Nikolan continued mumbling but only for a short while until he stopped, then he slowly turned towards them, "I… I'm not quite sure..."

* * *

"I see… something beginning with the letter R."

"Rock," Piper answered blankly.

"How did you know?" Leo gasped.

"Because the only thing you _can _see is _rock_," Piper said, smacking Leo on the head, "just like that skull of yours."

"Careful, the next time you hit it," Leo smiled, "you might break a _finger_."

As Nikolan sat in silence, and the rest of the company trying to tend to their boredom, Reyna slowly began to wake from her injuries. Jason being the first to notice. Reyna attempted to sit up properly but was met with a stabbing pain at her side.

"Easy… easy…" Jason laid her back down.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"Took a nasty hit from that Hydra," Jason replied, "It was luck that you survived."

"I…" Reyna coughed, "I— I don't believe in luck."

"Well, maybe you should."

All of a sudden Percy joins in on the commotion, catching the two of them by surprise.

"And the Shield of Tydaris is alive," Percy smirked.

Reyna scoffed at the comment, doubting the legitimacy of the title, "what kind of shield breaks from a single hit?"

"A shield is meant to protect," Percy stated, taking a seat on a nearby stone, "is that not what you did?"

Reyna didn't respond at first, but slowly, a slight smile appeared on her face. She could always rely on Percy to have a positive look on things, no matter how dire the situation is. A true, honorable man… a true king. She studied him once more and saw that the Hunter seemed exhausted. Almost as if he had just woken up from his own injuries.

"Looks like you've seen better days," Reyna looked at Percy up and down, "what happened to you?"

"That's the problem…" Jason said, "we don't know."

"What do you mean?" Reyna raised her eyebrow.

"How do you think we managed to escape that Hydra?"

At first, Reyna didn't know what Jason had meant, but then she looked at Percy who wasn't saying a word, rather thinking. Then the cogs in her brain began to connect the pieces, but she didn't believe them. _Percy couldn't have single-handedly defeat a Hydra, _she thought_, could he? _She wanted to ask Percy what Jason meant but he didn't look in the mood. So she decided to change the subject.

"Where are we?" Reyna asked, the first question that popped in her mind.

"In one of the great dwarven bunkers of _Steel Cliff_," Percy announced dramatically.

"We've stopped because Nikolan seems to have forgotten the way," Jason added.

"He'll get us through," Percy said reassuringly, "He always does."

All three turned their heads towards the still dark wizard. It had been almost an hour now, Nikolan still studying the pathways before him. He muttered to himself, not many could understand what he was saying but they imagined that it did not matter. Nikolan tried to recall his many expeditions in Steel Cliff. The amount of visits, celebrations, even battles he has had yet nothing comes to mind of this place. As he quietly tried to swim through his memories, a little hobbit did his best to speak to him. But when Grover would ask him a question, Nikolan would politely ask him to stop disturbing him.

Grover, feeling quite lonely, sighed and turned away. He could still feel the Seed of Gaea in his pocket, growing heavier by the day. He had been trying to ignore it for so long and so far, he has been successful. Gaining the sudden urge to have company, he looked around at the rest of his companions. He saw that everyone was already occupied except for one… the cunning elven huntress, Annabeth. Grover had never spoken to her before, not because he didn't want to but because she slightly frightened him. But, Grover took the leap of faith and walked over to the scary elf.

As he slowly inched his way towards her, he was surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. It wasn't until Grover got close enough that her attention was preoccupied by something else. Grover managed to get a quick look over her shoulder to see a golden dagger clutched tightly in Annabeth's hand. This time, however, Annabeth noticed him.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

This startled Grover, causing him to jump back. Noticing, how she sounded, her expression softened.

"I… I'm sorry," She said, calmly this time, "you just, startled me that's all."

"It's alright," Grover shrugged, "I tend to be quite sneaky."

This almost managed to make the hardened elf smile, _almost_.

"Everyone else seems to have their own conversations," Grover said while looking at the rest, "thought I could join you."

Annabeth thought about kindly rejecting but realised that there was no harm in it. Also that she had nothing else to do. She nodded and left a small space on a rock for him to sit on. He smiled and gladly sat next to her. There was an awkward silence shared between the two until Grover decided to start a conversation.

"So, I've been wondering," Grover began, "what type of elf are you?"

Annabeth felt slightly weird about the question and Grover realised, so he tried to elaborate more.

"Okay, so… there is Lord Chiron of Silvaroth, and then there is Piper, the captain of Aphrodite and she told me that she is from Velonya, like Silvaroth but Aphrodite is the ruler. But, why are there separate elven kingdoms? Us hobbits have only one, if you call it a kingdom."

"Well," Annabeth cleared her throat, "are all hobbits similar?"

Grover thought for a moment, "No."

"You have different families, correct?"

"Yes," Grover nodded, "Underwoods, Hedges, Rootbrows, Leafstools… I could go on."

"It's just like the elves," Annabeth said, "All different yet equally the same. Me for example, are a huntress of Athena, of Athenor."

"Then I guess I'm… Grover a… small-folk of Hestia, of Hearthside," Grover then did a playful bow, "at your service."

Annabeth smiled, she was already quite fascinated by Grover, "And I'm sure Hearthside is a mighty and beautiful kingdom."

When Grover turned to thank the elf, he remembered the golden dagger that she was holding. It was the same one that he had seen Percy with.

"Sorry to bother you with a question—"

"It's alright," Annabeth replied, "might as well pass the time."

"Well, one of them shiny daggers you're holding," Grover gestured to the one in her hand, "I've seen Percy hold the exact same one. Did he give it back?"

Annabeth hesitated, "Well… yes."

"Mmm," Grover hummed as he nodded, "It's a nice dagger, good for stabbing I suppose."

"Do you know how to use one?" Annabeth asked.

"I've trained slightly with Reyna but essentially…" Grover thought for a moment, "you stick' em with the pointy end?"

This made Annabeth chuckle, never has anyone responded so simply, "Indeed."

Another silence was shared between the two, thought not as awkward. The entire time Grover was thinking whether he should hit her with the question that he's been wondering about ever since the 'fight'. Though he _did_ favour his head on his body. Yet he also feels like he wants to help with whatever is going on between her and Percy. They were great warriors with even greater history. And Grover always felt obliged to help his friends in whatever way he can

Grover took in a deep breath. He was going to do it. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Annabeth."

The elven huntress looked at him.

"What happened to you and Pe—"

"_AHAH!_"

The guttural yell echoed through the hall, a yell of triumph. Everyone looked over to see that Nikolan had finally stood from his seat and has seemed to have found an answer.

"You remember?" Piper asked, relieved.

"No…" Nikolan shun the light down the left pathway, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, meaning the closest thing to fresh air..."

"And a way out," Percy finished off the sentence.

Nikolan let out one of his cheeky laughs, "When in doubt, follow your —"

"Nose!"

"_No,_ Leo…" Nikolan sighed, "your _instincts_."

"Oh."

"Come on," Annabeth said to Grover, "we're moving."

She began to pack he things and continue walking to the rest of the group but remembered Grover was about to tell her something.

"Wait," She said to the hobbit, "what were you going to ask?"

_Uh oh,_ Grover thought.

"Um… it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Annabeth stared at him scrutinizingly, she knew something was off and Grover seemed oddly nervous. However, she decided to leave it be, "Alright, let's move."

Grover let out a deep sigh and slung his little backpack over his shoulder and walked alongside the tall, intimidating — possibly kind? — elf.

* * *

The journey seemed endless. All they could see was the dark. But just when they thought they had seen all of Steel Cliff, they come finally reach… Bunker 9. The entrance was far more grander and larger than the rest. The doorway was surrounded by an archway of solid gold dwarven engravings and at the top a title read, "_Bunker 9: -" _the second part seemed to be scratched out.

Leo looked liked he had seen a god and Nikolan took no time in leading them first had to walk down a few flight of stairs until they finally reached the entered into the Bunker but again, all they could see was darkness.

"Let me risk a little more light," Nikolan said, extending his hand towards the black nothingness.

The light in his hand grew to an enormous size and the glory of the great dwarven realm of Steel Cliff was unveiled.

"Behold," Nikolan announced, "Bunker 9… _the Forge of Kings_."

And so it was. A beauty and a monstrous hall to witness. All were amazed at it sight and Leo almost fainted. The elves for a split second had dropped all their expectations of dwarves and the men dreamt of having their skills. The Bunker stretched far and wide, so far that the light couldn't illuminate everything. The whole hall was held up by rows of giant pillars and scattered around were bits and pieces of golden parts. They looked broken, yet fixed. But the golden jewel of it all was what hung in the middle.

A behemoth of a ship. It had a singular massive sail and was 200 feet long. It's head, a bronze dragon looked so real that they thought it would spew out fire. The ramp to the deck was currently open and the crossbow swivels at the top looked loaded.

"Now, that's an eye opener, make no mistake," spoke Jason.

"Aye…" Leo sighed, "She's a beauty. The Argo it's called, the greatest ship the dwarves ever crafted."

"But if it's a ship, why is it underground?" asked Grover.

"Ah.. she's not regular ship," smiled Leo, "this… this one can fly with it's two propellers in the back. The only one of its kind."

"Amazing…" Piper blurted out.

"What was that?" Leo smirked.

"Don't push it."

"Come along now," Nikolan told them, "as astonishing as it is we must keep moving."

Nikolan continued to lead them down the hall of Bunker 9. They were able to walk beneath the ship, discovering more and more of the great pride of the dwarves. If I had a coin everytime they had to drag Leo from basking at inventions I would be rich.

On their way, Grover noticed something quite peculiar. The wall on the right side had a strange appearance. A giant golden casing over 200 feet tall that looked open, with the shape of a giant silhouette of a man inside. It looked as if something were to fit into that silhouette yet it wasn't there. Soon the others turned and noticed it too.

"Niko?" Grover tugged at the wizard's robe, "What is that?"

Nikolan looked and his face grimaced at the sight, "It's nothing… just some left over junk."

"Are you su—"

"It's _nothing_."

"But Nikolan—"

"Grover, _listen_ to me," Nikolan knelt down to face him, "I said would protect you from anything. You know this. So you _must_ trust me."

Grover looked into the eyes of the dark wizard and saw something in him that he does not usually show. _Fear_. Something terrified Nikolan, something he hoped never to face.

"I… trust you," Grover nodded.

Nikolan closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

But before they could carry on, a loud yell from Leo stopped them. They watched as the dwarf ran from them and around a pillar. Piper was the first to chase him.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

Everyone began to follow now and as they turned the pillar they found a small tucked away entrance on the wall. The door had already been opened and Leo already inside. They ran in trying to figure out what had made Leo act like this. In the centre of the room was a stone slab with a light shining down upon it. It was a small room with a second layer around the edges. They saw the dwarf kneeling at the foot of a stone slab, crying.

"No… no —no," Leo muttered, "No…"

Nikolan inspected the stone slab to realise that it wasn't a stone slab but a grave. He saw writing on the stone, written in dwarvish. Nikolan understood what it meant and his fears became true.

"_Here Lies Nyssa, Daughter of Hephaestus… Lord of Steel Cliff."_

Nobody could stop the sobbing and tears coming from Leo. How could they?

"She is dead then," Nikolan spoke, grief in his voice, "It is as I feared."

As Nikolan looked around the room, he saw the skeleton of a dwarf holding tightly a thick dusty old book, a diary of some sorts. Out of curiosity, Nikolan picked it up and blew off the dust, creating a small cloud. He opened the book and began to flick through its contents.

"We must move on," Annabeth whispered to Percy, "We cannot Linger."

"_It was first the tools, then the machines. Next the Guardian and then our own. They took the bridge and bunker 7. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… the ruiner of craft comes… the ground shakes… Gaea has returned."_

Nikolan turned the page, everyone listening intently.

"_We cannot get out. Metal steps crack the earth. We cannot get out…_" Nikolan looks up from the book, "_They are coming…"_

Silence. Not even the breaths of men could be heard. All was silent. But then…

..._the ground shakes_.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back and I know it's been a seriously long time but thankfully I managed to slip in this chapter (exams coming up help)**

**Just to answer the question of if this story will diverge from LOTR:**

**The story has the same beginning and end (with differences in names and events of course) but what happens in between, like certain scenarios, various detals and encounters and character quirks/developments will primarily be different. Obviously, the best battles will be the included and a few of the lines said from the movie (This is just for my own pleasure) will be included as well. But, I will try my best to keep things fresh.**

**Thanks for reading my chapter! And don't forget to review!**


	15. Still Draws Breath

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

The earth vibrated beneath them. Their very feet felt like they were about to be violently shaken off. The first shock knocked many of them off their feet. Then something began to change on the ground before them. It was at first thought to be a spiral shape but that was because of the shaking. It soon became clear that it transformed into the shape of a face. The voice of Gaea cackled into their ears and spoke into their thoughts.

"_Now what do we have here? A couple of mice in the claws of a cat?" _She laughed, "_Don't forget, I am the Earth and you are in my domain… everywhere you go, I'll be watching. Don't believe me? Just come and see what has happened to these poor dwarves."_

The words infuriated Leo, who resisted and battled the shaking of the ground as he lept towards the face of Gaea. He raised his axe high in the air and slammed it onto where her nose was. He let out a cry that could be heard throughout the entire mountain. The axe dug into the face but instead of of pain, Gaea responded with a wicked smile. She laughed as her face disappeared and the earth absorbed the axe. Leo quickly let go as he watched the axe slowly sink into the ground.

Leo let out one more cry of anger and sorrow and silence filled the room. The ground no longer shook and for a moment there was nothing. Until a faint rumbling came from the doorway, followed by what sounded like drums. The rumbling turned into the footsteps of a large group of creatures. Then a warcry every living thing on Olympus knew.

"_Orcs," _snarled Piper.

Jason ran to the door and peered his head through. He looked into the massive hall and saw hundreds of figures move through the darkness. All of a sudden an arrow came from the shadows flying towards his head. He just managed to dodge out of the way to only notice that two arrows had connected with the door he stood in front of.

"Grover, get back!" shouted Percy, "stay close to Nikolan."

Percy then began to run towards the doors to assist Jason with closing them. Jason grabbed one side as Percy grabbed the other and both slammed the doors shut as they heard more arrows crack into the wood. Just as it closed they heard a roar coming from the hall, more deeper and monstrous then the orcs.

Jason turned back to the rest, sighing in defeat, "they have a _cave troll_."

Both men tried to look for the wooden beam that kept the door locked but found nothing. Annabeth quickly began to toss them any long item she could find, axes, swords, staves and soon Piper began to help as well. When they thought it was secure enough they regrouped with the rest, awaiting the fight of their lives.

"Stay close to us," Reyna spoke to Grover, "we will keep you safe."

Reyna wasn't quite back to her full strength so she stuck around with Nikolan and Grover. Suddenly, loud banging came from the entrance as the doors looked ready to burst open. The hordes were forcing their way in.

Leo stood on top of the tomb of his cousin, the light behind him and yelled as he grabbed a hammer from one of his fallen brethren.

"Let them come!" he growled, seeking revenge, "There's one more dwarf in Steel Cliff that still draws breath! One you have yet to kill… me!"

In front of Leo stood Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Jason in a line. The elves with their arrows nocked and the men with their swords poised. The orcs began tearing through the wood, their rusty pikes and axes clawing through the boards. Their terrifying screeches echoing throughout the room. It was only a matter of time before they broke through.

One orc managed to poke his head through but was quickly met with an arrow sent from Annabeth's bow. Then Piper shot an arrow of her own through one of the holes and managed to kill an orc that none of the others knew was even there. As Piper nocked another arrow the door finally burst open and a wave of orcs and goblins came crashing through. Piper caught another with her arrow and Annabeth shot one right between the eyes.

The horde crashed into their line as Jason and Percy fought for their lives. Leo yelled furiously as he swung his hammer in one hand and shot flames out of his shooter with the other. Jason struck left and right, cracking skulls with the butt of his sword as he stuck hearts with the tip of his blade. Percy stood beside him letting out a fearsome warcry as he swung his blade overhead and sliced an orc's head in two.

Overcome with adrenaline, Nikolan, Reyna and Grover charged in. Grover stuck close with Reyna, using her shield as cover. Reyna used her shield to bash orcs out the way and swung her sword at their chest and limbs. Nikolan joined up with Percy and Jason using his shadow magic to burn the enemy into a fire abyss.

* * *

The battle was all over the place, no group stood in one place for along period of time. They moved around the entire room facing countless waves of orcs and goblins. As Grover fought with Reyna he managed to stab one through the stomach, causing the orc to keel over as Reyna decapitated it's head from it's shoulders.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Grover cheered.

"Fight's not over yet!" yelled Reyna.

On the second level Piper fought on two fronts. She had switched to her dual short swords and fought with grace as she cut down every orc that stood in her way. Annabeth shot from a far with deadly precision to the point where no orc could touch her. Even if they did get close they would be torn to pieces with her skills with the dagger.

But no matter how unbeatable they all seemed, more kept coming. There were hundreds of them everywhere and just as things couldn't get any worse, a large beast crashed through the doorway, breaking the stones surrounding it. A large chain surrounded his neck and ran down his body, being pulled by a group of orcs like a dog on a leash. He moved into the room but stopped when an arrow dug into his shoulder. He effortlessly picked it out and crushed it into pieces.

"_Right_," Reyna heaved, "the cave troll."

The shieldmaiden was the first thing the troll saw and in a fit of rage slammed his huge club into where Reyna stood. Luckily, she managed to slide beneath but that caused her to lose her footing. The cave troll turned around and saw the small human with her shield. The troll began to move towards her until it felt a sudden stab of pain through it's foot. It screamed in pain as it looked down to see a small hobbit that had just stuck a toothpick sized sword into its heel.

In annoyance it kicked Grover aside, knocking the hobbit on his back. Percy saw the hobbit scream for help.

"Jason!" Percy yelled as the Son of Zeus turned to him, "the chain!"

Jason looked at where Percy was pointing and understood what he meant. Both of the Princes moved to the chain being held by the orcs. They caught them by surprise, slaying all three with one stroke of their blades. They looked over to the situation with Grover and the troll and grimaced. The trolls foot hovered over Grover, seconds away from stomping on the poor hobbit. They reacted, grabbing the chain and pulling as hard as they could.

Grover shied away and closed his eyes as he felt his impending doom. But it did not come. He opened his eyes to see the troll staggering back. Grover's eyes widened as he saw at the end of troll's chain was Jason and Percy, pulling with all their might. The troll stumbled back and quickly turned around swinging his club. Leo, Percy and Jason ducked out of the way, Percy still holding onto the chain. He watched as the troll grabbed the chain and then looked down at his own hand grasping the metal.

"Oh sh—"

It was already too late and the troll swung him to the side using the chain. Percy slammed into a wall and fell down the stairs that connected the first and second level. He tried to recover but an ugly orc stood over him. The orc raised his blade but suddenly a javelin went through his throat. Percy looked to see where that came from and saw Jason. Jason gave the Hunter a nod as Percy silently thanked him.

Leo stared at the menacing troll and shot a jet of flame at the beast. This merely charred the skin of the troll rather than burning it to a crisp, like what the dwarf intended. The troll in anger slammed the club on the tomb Leo stood on. The dwarf jumped out of the way but the tomb of his cousin had turned into dozens of pieces. The troll came swinging at the dwarf and so did many orcs.

But Leo outsmarted the enemy. As an orc came towards him, he timed it with the swing of the troll, stepping back just in time for the troll to start killing its own orcs.

"Thank you," Leo smiled, "And thank you," he chuckled, "Oh… that's gonna hurt."

However, out of his cockiness he tripped and was at the full mercy of the troll. Piper saw what had happened and grunted as she pulled a sword out of one of the orcs.

"Must I always do everything for him," she said as he knocked two arrows into her bow.

The arrows connected and made the troll stumble and trip over the very rocks he had destroyed. Leo looked at Piper and gave her a thankful grin in which she replied with rolling her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side, Annabeth had been forced to switch to her daggers. She fought on the second level in between two pillars. She saw an orc coming towards her and spun as she dug out her dagger in one chest and stuck it into the next. Nikolan fought right below her on the first level and primarily used his black blade. For an old man, he fought like an animal slicing down orcs left and right.

Annabeth then found herself empty with orcs and she looked across the room to still see that the troll was still alive. She sheathed her dagger and pulled out her bow. She shot an arrow right into it's back but was surprised when it seemingly bounced off. The troll swiveled its body and began moving towards the lone elf. He grabbed the chain around him and used it as a whip, cracking it onto the ground near Annabeth. She avoided each hit with the chain as it crumbled the stone beneath it.

The troll then swung it at her but because of it's length, it instead wrapped around one of the pillars. Annabeth, with her elven strength, caught the metal whip with her foot and managed to stick the end of it into one of the chain links. The troll was now leashed to the pillar. The elf then used the chain as a bridge to run across and stand atop the trolls head. She knocked another arrow and fired one point blank onto it's head but again, it just bounced off. The troll tried to grab her with it's stony hands but Annabeth nimbly front flipped off it's back. The troll then ripped the chain off the pillar, causing a loud clanging sound.

"How can we possibly beat this thing!?" yelled Percy who had retreated to Annabeth.

"I don't know!" Annabeth shouted back.

"You're usually the one with the bright ideas!"

"Well I've used them all!"

"We've just got figure out some sort of weak—" Percy was interrupted by a yell that came from Grover.

He looked over to see Reyna had her shield up, blocking dozens of attacks and removing many heads from their bodies as Grover stood behind her stabbing orcs all around him. But no shield was going to stop the troll lumbering over to the exposed fighters.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

Percy knew that the troll would be their death, so he did the only thing he could. He cried out to Grover as he spun, punched and sliced his way through groups of orcs. He had to kill that troll, one way or another. Everyone saw what he was trying to do and quickly rushed to his aid. Reyna and Grover had just cleared the group of orcs surrounding them and everyone else had slayed theirs. It was only a few orcs and a single troll left.

Jason ran beside Grover and Reyna as he threw a javelin at the trolls outstretched hand. The troll cried out in pain as blood poured from it's palm. Nikolan then sliced it's calves causing the beast to fall on its knees, incapacitating it. Annabeth ran ahead of Percy, grabbing one of the fallen shields and knelt in the way of Percy's course.

"Remember the fields of Athenor?" Annabeth called out to Percy as he ran towards her.

Percy smiled, knowing her plan. Annabeth held her shield up towards the ceiling and waited for the perfect moment. When Percy got close enough, he stepped onto the shield as Annabeth pushed upwards with the force of ten men and boosted Percy into the air. Percy positioned his sword downwards as he aimed for the middle of the trolls back, right where the heart was. He came down yelling as he dug the sword into it's back with all his might, twisting it into the flesh. The troll roared in extreme pain as it tried to grab Percy with it's one hand. But Reyna swifty through her sword with deadly precision at the trolls hand and the troll was now defenceless.

The troll tried to stand up but staggered because of the immense pain all over his body and a blade inches away from his heart. He let out one last roar, with his mouth wide open as Piper shot one last arrow into the exposed area, the tip sticking out at the top of his skull. The troll moaned and stumbled a few more steps, trying to reach for anybody near him but finally collapsed. The life breathing out of the large creature.

And for once there was finally silence. Everyone was covered in blood and sweat as they all panted out their breaths of exhaustion.

"It's… over," Percy sighed.

But he, nor anybody else noticed the last orc creeping behind him. It let out a terrifying cry, catching Percy off guard. His sword was stuck into the troll so he couldn't use it. But then the orc froze, it's dagger falling to the ground. Then it fell revealing a tiny hobbit behind it, Grover's blade stained with black blood. Everyone looked in disbelief.

"What?" Grover shrugged, "I wasn't just going to be _saved_ the whole fight. Now we're even."

"Technically I saved you twice," Percy said.

"Mmm… we're even," Grover nodded.

Nikolan was the first to smile and soon everybody else. They all shared a moment of laughter and peace as they wiped off the blood of their blades. But the peace was short lived as more, scattering and noises of thousands of orcs and goblins alike came from the great hall. Their shadows dancing around on the pillars. And once again, the face of Gaea appeared before them.

"_Run if you can!"_ Her horrible voice spoke_, "Either way, there will be death!"_ Then the face disappeared into the stone.

Nikolan looked to the group, "Hurry!"

And they all ran out of the room, back into the never ending dark of Bunker 9 with thousands… and thousands… of orcs and goblins.


	16. Surrounded

_**The Heroes of Olympus**_

They ran through the dark as screeches and screams of orcs and goblins echoed around them. None could be seen but they knew at least thousands — even more — were crawling from their hellish homes. As Nikolan's light grew larger they could see goblins crawling from the very pillars that held up the great hall. It was hard for Grover to even move in the shock of seeing so many, no hobbit should have to witness this. But despite his fear, he kept going even with the force of his doubts and the Seed of Gaea pulling on him.

"This way!" ordered Nikolan to the others, "Quickly!"

The wizard intended to lead them back the way they came, remembering the certain landmarks and spots that they came across on their journey — though it was hard due to the swarms of enemies around them. The group ran in an almost circle formation, with Grover being protected by the outer ring of companions. They ran and ran as the screams got louder and louder. It came to the point where they could see the hordes of goblins scrambling behind them, their blades getting ever so close.

More and more goblins erupted from the cracks beneath the earth and encircled them. Annabeth stopped for a moment and shot an arrow into the black wave of the savage beasts but it did nothing. Nikolan made a hard left but grimaced when he was confronted by a wall of charging goblins. He then doubled back to stumble upon another group. Every exitway was blocked by goblins, they were trapped.

"What do we do!?" screamed Piper, already drawing her bow.

Percy, doing the same, drawing his sword replied, "we _stand_."

They huddled together in a tight formation, covering all sides, awaiting their imminent demise. The screeches and roars from the darkness disrupting their senses. Grover closed his eyes, afraid of what was to come. It wasn't until a cry, from what seemed like Reyna, that woke Grover. Grover's face was filled with surprise as he looked where Reyna was looking.

"Leo! Get back here!" The shield-maiden screamed.

The stout figure had slipped past everyone and began to run to something in the dark, the only side not currently inhabited by goblins. It sounded like he was shouting back something to them but they couldn't hear over the pounding of their hearts.

"To hell with it!" Reyna cursed as she began to run after him.

Jason tried to stop her but was pushed aside. He too let out a curse as he ran after her and soon, so did Piper, muttering something about killing that dwarf.

"Niko! What do we do?" Grover said, tugging at his robes.

The wizard didn't say anything but just looked at Grover with his worried eyes. He looked into the darkness and back at the three remaining how still hadn't run off.

"That dwarf better know what he's doing," The wizard said as he charged off like the others, this time with the light.

Grover, Annabeth and Percy all followed suit as they tailed behind Nikolan. It wasn't that far of a run, quite short actually. The four had not noticed at first but right next to them, just out of reach from Nikolan's light, was the famous ship they had stumbled on before, the Argo. But the others were nowhere to be found, until a small little head popped out from atop the deck of the ship. As they approached, they realised it was Leo.

"Get up here!" The dwarf gestured them to come.

They ran up the ramp to already see that the rest were there, discussing with Leo. As soon as everyone was on the ship, Leo pressed a button near the ramp that caused it to fold and slide back into the ship. Even with the chaos, this still managed to get a few awes from the group. Such a sophisticated contraption that no other being on Olympus has seen.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Leo believes he can get the ship working," Reyna replied, "though I don't know how."

"Most of it's already finished," Leo interrupted, "Just a few tweaking here and there should do the trick."

Everybody looked doubtful, as they should be. After all, their life was on the line and their mind was distorted from the constant clattering footsteps of their enemies around them.

"It's our only chance," stated Leo.

They all hesitated, looking at each other for answers but nobody else had a better idea.

Piper turned to Leo, her face stern as ever, "how long do you need?"

"Maybe… 15 minutes," Leo replied, moving his hand in a sort of 'approximately' gesture.

"We may not have 15 minutes," Jason said, pointing over the deck.

Everybody else began to look past the deck of the ship to see that they were completely surrounded by hordes of goblins and orcs. They all stood still, chanting and clanging their weapons together to prepare on their assault. The Argo was giant, but not enough to hold off this many goblins. Luckily the ramp was closed off, so they would be forced to climb rather than walk right in.

"Go," Annabeth drew an arrow, "we'll hold them off for as long as we can."

Leo watched as everyone began to ready their weapons, each taking a position on the deck. Even Grover, the scared little hobbit, readied his little sword. Leo didn't waste anymore time, he ran below deck and head straight for the engine room. He remembered the descriptions and layouts that his cousin Nyssa would tell him about over letters and occasional visits. To him, those talks were like stories rather than reports on a machine. And now he finally understood why those letters stopped coming and just the thought of Nyssa brought a tear to his eyes. But he quickly wiped it off however, remembering the task at hand and the lives of his friends at stake.

* * *

The group all looked on at the sea of enemies, praying to the gods that Leo can get them out of here. Annabeth and Piper had already begun letting loose arrow after arrow, triggering the goblins to charge. Jason had thrown a few javelins and Nikolan set the goblins ablaze with his shadow flames. Reyna stood near Grover, again to protect him as Percy took charge of guarding the entrance into the deck below, hoping to stop any goblins from reaching Leo.

The goblins and orcs began to pile on themselves and climb up onto the ship. A goblin had almost made it but Jason swiftly detached it's head from its body as it climbed up the hull but more were coming. It was a slow advance yet there were so many that the attack could go on for days. A few had made it onto the ship and already began to clash with those defending it. Reyna and Grover fended off and killed a few, Grover more experienced now because of the previous battle. Some came to the entrance that Percy was guarding but he quickly thrusted the tip of his blade into a goblin's stomach and pulled it out to slice the neck of another. Annabeth had been forced to switch to her dagger as Piper provided support with her bow.

It was just like the previous battle, yet more tiring… and hopeless.

Jason had taken one of the goblins spears, wielding it in his off-hand as he both pierced and slashed at his foes. The battle had been bloody _and_ long as down below, a brave dwarf was doing his best to save his companions.

"How 'bout thi— no… okay… wait ah— not right…"

Leo mumbled to himself as he fiddled with dials and levers to try and bring the Argo to life. The actual structure itself had been completely intact and all the miniature parts needed but the right commands and controls needed to be inputted for it to actually start. Leo must have guessed that they had finished it and just began to start it up until the dwarves were… well, _interrupted_. This type of mechanism was quite new to the world so obviously it would have been a different experience for Leo, even with his intellect (that Piper claims doesn't exist). He could hear the battle happening above him as he adjusted all the knobs and activated the levers in their correct — or what he seemed was correct — positions.

He took a step back at the entire setup and ran through his head, quickly, everything that had been done. He nodded to himself and placed his hand on the final lever near the doorway. He took a deep breath and…

"_What!?_" he exclaimed, surprised that nothing had happened, "everything should be in the right position, everything—"

Then, he realised he had forgotten the centre of all dwarven craft, the very thing that breathed life into their machinery… fire. But not just any fire, Leo thought, especially with a mechanical monstrosity such as this — no, it needed greek fire. At the bottom centre of the wall of dials and levers was a small, cold furnace, filled with black coal. Leo grabbed his flame thrower and adjusted it to the greek fire setting — but of course one problem piled onto another.

"I need ambrosia," cursed Leo as he already began to run back to the deck.

He clambered all the way back up to see the Hunter that had protected them their whole journey. He had been standing guard at the entrance, fighting off dozens of orcs and goblins. Leo stood in awe as Percy fought like a demon, the sword looked as if it was apart of his arm. But Leo shook his head, knowing now was not the time to compliment the Hunter's fighting skills.

"Percy!" the dwarf shouted.

Percy turned around to see Leo standing on the steps that lead down into the ship.

"What is it!?"

"I need nectar!" replied the dwarf, "quick!"

In a split-reaction, Percy ripped a skin pouch from his belt and tossed it behind him.

"There should be enough inside!" Percy yelled as he kicked an orc away with his boot, "use it all if you must!"

The last thing Leo saw as he ran back down was the quick swing of blade that made the head of goblin come tumbling down.

* * *

The fighting continued. More and more enemies came piling onto the ship, completely surrounding them. No matter how hard they fought or how many they killed, more would take their place. The company had been pushed back to where Percy was, all guarding the stairway down underneath the deck. They stood back to back, facing all sides as the goblins charged towards them.

"So… is this — how you — imagined — it?" Percy spoke in-between swings.

"Imagined what?" replied Annabeth, fending off the equal amount of enemies as Percy.

"Your, gruesome demise," he responded dramatically.

"Well… not exactly but—" she was immediately caught off guard as an orc came screaming towards her but she swiftly brought it down with her dagger, "—but it is death in battle."

"Fair enough."

"What is taking that bloody dwarf so long!?" shouted Piper as she dug her dagger into the neck of a goblin.

"Fixing the ship I suppose," replied Jason, as he threw his javelin, connecting with an orc's face.

"_Don't _get smart on me."

"He wasn't lying," said Reyna to her side.

"You lot truly are unbearable!" grumbled Nikolan.

_This isn't how I want to die_, thought Grover, feeling sick.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud thud echoed throughout the mountain, reverberating throughout the great hall. Everyone, even the goblins and orcs had shot their heads to where the sound came from. The orcs and goblins, looked a lot more frightened. Then, another shook the earth, closer this time. The enemy began to move away from the encircled fighters, their heads more and more frantic. Then again, closer and louder, this time combined with the sound of mechanical scraping and the hissing of steam. When the next, stomp-like noise came, the goblins and orc quickly retreated. They jumped right off the ship and began crawling back into their holes.

"Somebody please tell me that was the ship," Jason said.

Suddenly another noise came to their ears, but far more different… and reeked less of danger. It was a whirring sound, and the ship beneath their feet began to vibrate. The eyes of the dragon head in front lit up with a fierce green colour as if the whole thing was coming to life. Leo jumped from the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled, "May I present the Argo!"

Everyone sighed in relief, except Nikolan, who kept his gaze on the endless black wall of darkness.

"I suppose that large, scary, earth-shattering noise was the ship?" Percy sighed, placing his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Uh… no," Leo clenched his teeth.

The loud thud with the mix of machinery sounded again, even closer this time. Everybody froze, Annabeth readied an arrow but her arm was slowly stopped by Nikolan. The thuds became more consistent now… like footsteps and with it, a noise that sounded like scraping metal, it sounded almost like some sort of mechanical laugh.

Jason slowly approached Nikolan, his breath shaking, "What is this… new devilry?"

Everyone was silent, listening intently to the sound of death.

"_Talos_," the wizard responded grimly, "the guardian of Steel Cliff, an automaton built by the dwarves so large that no enemy could slay it. But the enemy, along with the destruction of Steel Cliff, found a way to… corrupt it."

Leo shuddered, "_Mimas_."

"This foe is beyond any of you," said Nikolan, "we need to leave, _now_"


End file.
